No More Tears
by HardcoreGamerNess
Summary: Caria Wolf, an exotic child, resides within wall Maria. A life changing event leads her to join the military, and fight alongside Captain Levi and his companions in the war against the enigmatic Titans.
1. The Child

Hello Readers. This is a Levi fanfic and he's paired with an original character. I don't own the Shingeki no Kyojin series(which is epic). I read the manga so eventually this fanfic will contain spoilers for those of you who have only seen the anime. I will warn before that time comes. I appreciate reviews and will consider any constructive criticism. Sometimes I think the upload method does weird things and typos appear where they weren't so I edit multiple times before submitting. I hope you readers like the story. I may eventually add a cover picture.

* * *

Chapter 1

"What's your name?" spoke a voice out of the shadows. The room in which the voice sounded was torn apart. Blood scarred the hardwood floor and the candle that had once held a lively flickering light was smoked out on the ground. Bodies sliced apart. The small figure cowering behind boxes of produce was me.

"Caria..." my own small voice uttered. It barely left my lips.

"Speak up!" the voice commanded harshly.

"Caria, Wolf," I muttered again, perhaps even more softly than the first time. I heard the person make a "tch" sound and heavy boots creaking against the floorboards. I held my knees more tightly; having been already brought close to my chest in fear. I felt my body being jerked up and I stumbled into what seemed to be a man.

"Levi what is it?" asked a feminine voice.

"I found someone. A girl," said the man named Levi. He took me roughly by the arm and brought me outside into the fading sunlight.

"Another one eh? The military police are usually the ones to deal with incidents like this yet nothing has been done about the rise in slave trafficking," the female commented without looking at me. I looked up at the man next to me. He was only a little more than a foot taller than myself with sharp grey eyes. Black hair shaved around the bottom into an undercut, a thin but muscular body type. This man was likely with the military judging from the clothes he wore. It took a moment for me to notice the way he was staring at me. His eyes were intensely fixed on my hair then drawn down to my eyes.

"Hanji, take a good look at her," he said. The female soldier wore glasses and had expressive amber eyes. Her eyes widened as she gave me a once over.

"Wow, I can see why they were after you," the female officer exclaimed examining me closely. "What should we do with her?" The male and female looked at me intently. Tears began to flow from my eyes. Levi made another annoyed sound while Hanji's eyes glittered with sympathy. "Don't worry, you won't be left here alone!" she proclaimed passionately. "Levi her parents. Are they uh... you know?"

"I killed two of the kidnappers, but there were already two other corpses inside the house. I believe the mother's dead, but it's possible that she was just unconscious and collected due to her unique heritage." Unconscious? The word circled in my head.

"Since your mother may have only been unconscious and her body's gone, she could've have survived!" Hanji said cheerfully wiping the tears from my face. "Hey, Levi, I have an idea, how about the Survey Corps take her in? She might make a good soldier some day. We need all the help we can get to fight the Titans. Remember when we took you in?" I looked over to the cold grey pupils of the man called Levi. This man was the one who had sliced the kidnappers apart. And he had done it so easily that there was no doubt in my mind that he had killed before. He saved my life but my eyes widened in fear just looking at him.

"She's weak... why would we take her in? Once we go back to the inner district we can see if someone might adopt her," Levi droned.

"Well, we can leave that up to her. She looks like she might actually be able to enlist in the military now if she wanted," Hanji noted.

I looked at the brown haired woman incredulously. Just who were these people? Join the military? Titans? I was only twelve but kids were usually told about the titans as soon as they could speak and comprehend. I had only seen drawings of titans and heard stories. I wasn't even sure if they were real or not.

"I... just want to find my mother... I d-dont want to join in any military," I frowned.

"Sorry we're getting ahead of ourselves aren't we? We weren't gonna force you to do anything you didn't want to," Hanji apologized realizing how terrible her earlier statement sounded.

"Psh, she' a kid Hanji. If she's orphaned she's gonna have it rough either way. This isn't some paradise we live in. Brat's gonna have to learn to earn a living," Levi scoffed.

As the man and woman discussed my situation, my thoughts turned to the incident that left my father dead, and my mother kidnapped. I had opened the door despite my mother telling me not to. I ignored her out of curiosity, not realizing the slave traders had been scouring villages all throughout wall Maria.

I suddenly fell to my knees; head shaking from side to side violently. I wanted to rid myself of the past few hours. Go back in time and save my father and mother. My dark wavy shoulder length hair covered my face. It was my fault they were dead! My hands reached out to grasp at Hanji's calves.

"Please save my mother, I...I'll do anything you want! Just save her!" I whimpered in desperation.

"Hmph, that's not our mission. Hanji, let's take her and go. This detour has lasted long enough," The dark haired soldier turned his back to me dismissively and headed towards his horse. My heart froze in fear and disbelief. How could they leave my mother? Didn't they fight Titans for the sake of humanity? Surely they could at least save my mother. Hanji looked down at me with uncertainty. I felt myself go numb. My head snapped in the direction of the grey eyed male, who turned and glared at me seeing my face contorted in rage. I got on my feet and walked toward him, stopping a foot away.

"How can you call yourself a soldier?! My mother needs you!" I pleaded my voice aggressive and accusing.

"You..." he was about to reach for my collar, when Hanji nervously got between us.

"Levi, she might be right. The Military Police are usually holed up in Sina and from what I hear, slave trafficking is still pretty rampant. Those that get saved are just put up for adoption, sometimes to horrible people. By the time the MP steps in it will be too little too late." Levi hesitated, but his expression changed. He was on his horse in an instant. He looked down at me for a second as if contemplating, then the horse reared, and bolted in to the direction that the slaver's wagon had gone in. I felt my heart lighten. "He's strong. Your mother will be okay, alright," Hanji said ruffling my hair and giving me a reassuring smile. I knew what this man named Levi was capable of already, I just hoped he could make it in time.


	2. The Uneaten Cake

Chapter 2

__Italics - past__

* * *

"__Caria can you gather some of the fruit out back, I'll need it for the cake I'm baking," my mother gave me a playful wink and I giggled, eagerly running out the back door to gather the fruit. Today father would be home by midday. He was a skilled hunter and tradesman with solid connections. Because of this, our family never went hungry and could afford small pleasures like fine salt and seasonings for our meat or quality cloth for our linen. I went outside to pick plums and raspberries, my father's favorites.__

"__I'll fill up the whole basket for him," I determined. I inspected each plum and raspberry for insects or holes. They had to be perfect.__

"__Caria? Have you collected the fruit yet. They have to be cleaned and diced for the cake," My mother called. I must have spent too much time on fruit inspection. I picked up the basket and sped into the house.__

"__Here you are mother, all in perfect shape," I beamed proudly.__

"__You know, your father could get home earlier than we expect so we have to hurry. The fruits look delicious though. You must have been very careful while picking them, eh?"__

"__You betcha," I said with a grin. We both let out a lighthearted laugh.  
__

"__How about you wash the raspberries and plums and hand them to me after each piece is cleaned that way it'll be ready as soon as the cake's out of the oven." We both worked hand in hand until the sun was high in the sky. My mother and I hummed a German lullaby that was taught to my mother by my father of German heritage. My mother was from south east of the Sahara desert; a Habesha woman. Her skin was a smooth dark brown and her hair was made up of spiraled curls pulled back into a curly ponytail. My skin was brown as well although multiple shades lighter. I inherited my fathers light hazel eyes, but my mother's dark hair; mine being extremely wavy.__

__I asked my mother about the title of the lullaby. "You ask me so often about the lullaby's name, but now I've gone and forgotten it too," my mother joked.__

"__Well as long as we remember the sound, we can hum it to father and he'll tell us," I said. I finished washing the last fruit and handed it to my mother. "We have a few extra pieces of fruit to eat for later, and it's not so many that they'll spoil quickly. You did wonderful my little one," My mom bent down and kissed my forehead.__

__"Hey I'm not that little anymore. I'll be thirteen next year," I groaned rubbing my forehead.__

__"I suppose that's right, but to me you'll always be my little one, even when you get to be my age," my mother smiled. "I'll clean up the mess in the kitchen. How about you go and put that basket away and lock the back door, alright?__

"__Yes mother," The back door of our house was parallel to the front door. One only needed to go directly right from the stove to reach a bedroom and left of the bedroom was a small hall with shelves and boxes of produce. I opened the back door to see where the sun was. It was beginning to arc down again, meaning father was a little late. As I was about to close the door, I heard familiar galloping. I knew immediately that it was father coming in with his chestnut horse. We had a small stable for it in the back. I could've gone out to greet him but decided to warn my mother of his arrival instead. I quietly locked the door, and hurried to my mother with a giant grin on my face.__

"__Guess whose here?" I said in a singsong voice. My mother quickly finished up the last of her cleaning and turned towards me.__

"__How do I look? Do I have a fly away hair? Do I have fruit juice on me?" my mother asked in a rapid string.__

"__Only a little, and no fly aways, you look pretty as always," I complimented.__

"__Hmm, maybe I should change my dress again..." my mother muttered to herself. I too wondered if I looked messy but my mother didn't say anything so I assumed I looked presentable. I turned my head to the counter and got a whiff of the cake. My mouth gaped open and my nostrils flared. I needed father to walk in immediately so that I could have at the cake!__

__A key turned in the lock and my mother stood behind me with hands on my shoulder ready to greet my father. As the door opened, light flooded in and a tall man with neatly combed light brown hair, hazels eyes, and a modest beard complimented by a barely there mustache entered the small kitchen.__

__(Caria's mother)"Welcome home dear! Happy Birthday!"__

__(Caria)"Welcome home father! Happy Birth-huh?"__

__My mother and I spoke in unison until I got confused. I had no idea it was my father's birthday.__

"__Caria, you must have forgotten what today is. It's your father's 41____st ____birthday." My mother said shaking her head and ruffling my hair in the way that she did when I was being silly.__

"__You wound your old man, Caria," said my father mockingly placing his hand over his heart and imitating a pained expression. I puffed my cheeks out and made a pout lip, crossing my arms and turning to my mom.__

"__Mommy, you didn't say it was father's birthday, I thought we were baking it as a way to congratulate him on how much game he bagged recently. It was a lot more than usual," I pouted.__

"__Sorry Caria, I must have forgotten to let you in on the secret, but you have to admit, you're not one for secrets. Remember when I told you that I made your father a new bow?"__

"__Not __**_**that **_**__again," I sighed. My mother always brought that up as her reason for keeping secrets from me.__

"__Come now my beauties, lets enjoy the cake that mom here so graciously baked," said my father giving both of us a peck on the check. His beard was short so it tickled a bit.__

"__You know I helped too," I frowned at my father.__

"__Of course you did sweetheart. That's my girl," My father said smiling down at me. I heard him whisper something to my mother but couldn't make out any words. They were keeping secrets again.__

"__I'm gonna go wash up before we eat," I said excusing myself.__

"__Is there something wrong Luther?" I heard my mom ask as I walked away until they were both out of ear shot.__

"__Have you talked with any villagers recently Sara? I've been hearing talk of kidnappers and murderers," Luther asked anxiously.__

"__Kidnappers and murders? No...nothing of the sort. Did you just hear this recently?"__

"__Yes, I was riding back home when some villagers stopped me and warned me about groups of men traveling with wagons around the area. Apparently, a few weeks ago, a secluded house was broken into and both of the parents were killed with only a little girls surviving the ordeal," said Luther gravely.__

"__How terrible? Hasn't the Military Police been contacted? I'm sure they'l-"__

"__Do nothing. Sara you know all the MP does is get drunk and slack off just like the Garrison. Most folks have to take care of problems like these themselves by making a village oriented police force. Those idiots in the MP and Garrison think the only thing we have fear are Titans when a lot of the time it's each other," Luther said bitterly.__

__Just then, a slow ominous knocking sounded at the door. To the ears of my mother and father, it struck horror and fear in them. To me, it was someone else coming to wish my father a Happy Birthday.__

"__I'll get it!" I said sprinting to the door.__

"__Caria! No!" my mother screamed. But it was too late because the lock had already turned and the door flew open revealing tall strange men whose eyes expressed only bad intentions.__

"__Well look at what we have here," sounded a slimy voice from one of the men. I stood in place struck with fear by these men I hadn't seen before. Men carrying knifes. In the next few moments, everything that had once been and everything that could have been with all of my family intact was torn away forever. My body was shoved aside by my father who was wielding a knife of his own. He angrily plunged it into the heart of one of the intruders. I saw my mother grab her own knife to come to my father's defense, and I just stood there. Powerless and weak. Maybe if there had only been 2 men, my father would still be alive. For us; however, there were 4 men. All armed and all able to kill. The first man my father stabbed fell to the ground. My mother rushed to my father but only to have his body knock her to the ground as he was pushed and stabbed in one of his kidneys. A wet spot of blood pooled in his clothes and all three men hovered over him and my mother. I didn't even realize that I was stepping backwards to one of the bedrooms to hide. I sank to the ground in disbelief as my father was picked up by the collar and stabbed a second time through the chest. My mother's eyes widened in horror and she picked up her knife slashing the second slaverss hand with an angry scream. He cursed and hit her, knocking her to the ground once more, this time unconscious.__

"__Don't kill her. Do you have any idea how much she's worth!?" warned one of the three remaining men. One of them____ picked up my mom's body and slumped it over his shoulder. Together, the three men exited the house. I silently made my way over to my father's body. His blood now seeped into the wood floors. I heard a strangled cough and realized that he was still alive. His eyes,which were glossed over, settled on my tearful horror filled ones.__

"__I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I cried.__

"__Caria...you..must live. They'll...come back for you." My father sputtered more blood up as he spoke. The thick red liquid poured from his mouth, staining his short beard.__

"__Find the little girl! She's a half-breed child so she'll fetch good coin too," said the far off voice of one of the human traffickers. I snapped my head to my father who was on his last few breaths.__

"__Caria...go!" he coughed for the last time. His eyes slowly redirected towards the ceiling. With and exhale of breath, his spirit departed from the world. Footsteps came towards the door and I ran to the hallway to hide behind the produce. My heart throbbing painfully in my chest. __**_**Thump thump thump thump. **_**__It was an incessant drumming. I heard one of the murderers walking towards the hallway. Towards me. My nails dug into my arms drawing blood. Was this the climax of my short, pathetic life? Mother. Father. Forgive me.__

"__Guhhh!"__

__My head shot up at the sound. I heard the man who was just at the door frame retreat to see what the sound was. I too was brought to my feet. The horse of the wagon neighed and it sounded like it was leaving. I unlocked the back door and looked out over the fence to see the only the driver occupying it. Seemingly speeding away from some unknown danger. I saw my mother's head. Wasn't she dead? Why would they still take her? I went back inside and heard furniture tumbling along with the sound of a body hitting the floor. I slowly peeked around the corner to see the neck of the man, who had had his hand slashed by my mother, spraying blood. A man of short stature stood among three corpses leaking blood into the floorboards. Two kidnappers lay dead on the ground; only one innocent man. I exhaled silently and stepped backwards as quietly as I could to my hiding place. This new person must have heard me though, for the next thing he did was inquire my name.__


	3. Promise

Chapter 3

*_**bold Italics**_* indicates something being remembered

**bold italics– **indicates sound

_Italics – _indicates extended flashbacks or emphasis

* * *

"Ugh. My head," For some reason my brain was pounding against my skull. "Mom has father left yet?" I called. There was no answer.

Eh? I opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in my usual bed. In fact, the room I was in wasn't made of wood, but stone. Wait a minute. I flew out of bed, still wearing the dress I had on the day before. The day before...

_*"__**Caria! No!" my mother screamed**__*_

My fist punched the stone. Damn it! The salty drops splashed the cold stone floor. I shook as I weeped. I must have spent a good hour hunched over on the floor before the door to the room opened. The man with the black undercut hair entered. I didn't bother raising my head to look at him.

"Your mother is..."

_**thump thump thump thump **_

Could I even handle more bad news? Slowly my eyes lifted to meet his lazy ones. His face didn't show any emotion so I couldn't tell what he was going to say.

I suddenly recalled the way my mother's messy curls tossed in the wind, her bright infectious smile, almond shaped brown eyes always looking at me, content with their simple life. Would he tell me that I would never see her like that again? That only my memories would let me recall her as I could only now recall my father?

"Sick," Levi finished.

"Sick?" I echoed with a question. My brows furrowed in confusion. Sick? I didn't...

If he knew she was sick then that also meant that she was alive and... here?

"Where?" I asked.

"In the infirmary run by the Survey Corps. Hanji is taking care of her," Levi stated.

"You...saved her. You saved my mother," I flew over to him and hugged his waist. I felt him squirm a bit, but I held on tightly with a silly, happy look on my face.

"You can let go of me now," Levi said, not too keen on being hugged.

I gasped, having remembered my promise to him.

_***"Please save my mother, I...I'll do anything you want! Just save her!"* **_

I let go of the Levi and my knees hit the stone floor. I huddled my body into a bow. "Levi... I pledge my service to the Survey Corps." I stayed in this position for 10 minutes before looking up. Levi was nowhere to be seen. I blanked. Where could he have gone? I got up and opened the door to look for him. The hall was wide with the Survey Corps logo plastered on banners that decorated the walls. Wings in an emblem design. I stood there for a few moments. I owed them my life now. Two lives actually.

"Geez, you bow to the guy and he disappears on you," I whined aloud.

"Who disappeared?" came a masculine voice from behind me. I yelped and turned around. A man of about 6' 2" towered over my own 4'4" body. I sheepishly looked into his ice blue eyes in wonder. He had a commanding presence like Levi but in a different way.

"I'm...um... looking for Levi?" I said in a small voice.

"Ah, so you must be...?"

"Caria sir. Caria Wolf. Nice to meet you," I said bringing my hand out formerly.

"Hmm well-mannered. I hear you'd like to pledge yourself to the Survey Corps," said the tall blonde haired man.

"Yes sir. Levi rescued my mother and I from...monsters," I finished turning away. I wasn't going to cry in front of this man. I refused to.

"Hmm. Tell you what young lady. I'll leave Levi to decide whether or not you'll be of any use to us. In the meantime I'll see to it personally that something gets done about the human traffickers. No doubt there's more than a few groups of slavers operating around wall Maria. So far two bands have been killed. They probably have a whole hidden organization somewhere," the blonde man said.

"Thank you," I muttered. I could only imagine how many girls and boys had been kidnapped with one or both parents killed.

"Come, I'll take you to the infirmary." We walked in silence down unfamiliar hallways. I made it a point to memorize the halls since I planned on working for the SC. Eventually we ended up down in the basement, stopping at a door with the word "Infirmary" planted on the wall beside it.

"You go on in. I'll notify the Military Police and Garrison of the human trafficking problem," the tall man said. I remembered my father speaking about the two government divisions. Specifically about how they never did anything.

"What if they don't listen?" I asked looking at the door of the infirmary.

"Hmm?" the man inquired.

"What if they're useless, and never send anyone out to take care of the problem?" my knuckles clenched.

"Then I'll use the Survey Corps to take care of the problem. And address the King about the issue myself if I have to," said the blonde man.

I looked at him. My eyes brimming with tears which took him by surprise.

"Thank you," I cried gratefully. The soldier saluted me and I imitated him with a salute of my own. He chuckled and gave me a warm smile, almost reminding me of my father. Once again I found my hair being ruffled. I couldn't wait till I was taller so people wouldn't do it so much. Still it wasn't so bad. I decided that I liked this guy. Maybe even more than Levi.

"Wait, what's your name!" I called before the man got too far away.

"Erwin Smith," he replied.

"I see, thank you Erwin," I smiled gratefully.

I turned to the door of the infirmary and prepared myself to see my mother.


	4. Her Loss and My Request

Chapter 4

*_**bold Italics**_* indicates something being remembered

**bold italics– **indicates sound

_Italics – _indicates extended flashbacks or emphasis

**Bold -**writing

* * *

"Caria, is that you?" sounded a female voice that I recognized as Hanji's. The span of the room was wide with multiple beds lining the wall. I saw Levi and Hanji looking at me expectantly. Levi looked constipated. I was beginning to notice that was a normal thing for him, and Hanji looked worried which in turn caused me to worry. I hesitantly headed towards the bed. I gulped. Would she be battered horrifically? Had she lost one of her limbs? I prepared myself for the worse.

I peered around the bed sheets to see my mom laid up in the bed every body part intact. Her eyes looked lifeless though, and I wondered if she was dying. As I walked closer to her bedside, her eyes shifted to my position, and a bit of life seemed to spring back into her.

"Mother!" I exclaimed. We embraced each other tightly. She kissed my head repeatedly, sinking her face into my hair. I felt her tears mix with my own tears, falling down on the bed linen.

"Mother, I pledged myself to the Survey Corps, I'm going to work for them to pay them back for rescuing us," My mother just smiled down at me, patting my head.

"Caria, I have to tell you something?" Hanji interrupted.

"Hmm?" I turned to look at her and she still had that worried look on her face. Whatever could be wrong I? I looked back at my mother who just smiled at me. Was I missing something?

"Your mother hasn't spoken a word from the time Levi picked her up to now. We thought she'd speak to you but... when Levi found the hideout she was taken back to... she was barely conscious. I think she was hit pretty hard on both sides of her head near the ear. There were cuts in and around her ear... and...I don't think she can speak anymore."

I covered my mouth. My stomach was churning. My widened eyes looked in horror at my mother. Seeing my expression she turned her eyes down to the bed sheets, clenching the sheets tightly.

"This alone might have been fine..." Hanji continued "...but it also seems like the head injury she sustained affected her hearing. It might be permanent," Hanji concluded. There was no cheerful expression on Hanji's face. She couldn't be joking. I felt a sudden void within me.

"Mom can you hear me?" I asked slowly. I saw her watching me intently, specifically my lips and my eyes widened, tears spilling over. My father was dead. My mother had lost her hearing and ability to speak, and I was in perfect health. They paid for my stupidity. I couldn't bear to look at her. I ran out of the room with Hanji calling after me. Damn it! I shut the door to the infirmary and slumped against it in defeat. I noticed Levi, but I didn't care. I angrily rumpled my hair. My eyes were puffy and red from all the tears.

"Well you're not just gonna sit there crying are you?"

I ignored Levi and buried my face into my knees like the weak twelve year old girl that I was. I heard him sigh. A slight breeze brushed my cheek and I peeked my head up. Mere inches from my hazel eyes were Levi's gray ones. He grasped my head in one hand, and forced me to look at him. I didn't say anything. Tears continued to spill from my eyes, wide and empty.

"You can't help your mother by crying and doing nothing. She's still here with you. She's still alive. She may not be able to speak to you or hear you, but she can still see you, feel you and love you. You owe it to her to be stronger. Your father's gone. Now you have to do your best to look after your mother." Levi let go of my head and stood up. "Starting tomorrow, you'll be learning to cook and clean _properly_. Unfortunately, you can't stay in wall Maria, but there is a vacant house near a Survey Corps outpost in the Shiganshina District that you and your mother can occupy for now.

"I... have a request," I said. Levi's face showed brief surprise but then nodded, indicating that he was listening. "I'd like to stop by my house before moving to the new one by the SC outpost. I need to...bury my father." I refused to let more tears fall, and I stood with my head up, offering Levi the same salute I had given Erwin earlier. To my surprise, his lip nearly curved up though it was probably something I imagined.

"Request granted. We leave tomorrow, morning, at zero six-hundred hours. In the meantime, get some rest."

* * *

The next morning, we left from the Trost SC headquarters to go to Shiganshina. My mother was silently sitting besides Levi. Hanji drove the wagon and I sat looking out at the horizon, hair blowing softly in the wind. We arrived first at the old house. I looked to my mother whose eyes immediately overflowed with tears at the sight of her home. Hanji went over to comfort her. I myself wanted cry, but I wouldn't. I had already shed enough tears. With teeth and fist clenched. I walked with Levi to the house. The bodies were still there. The blood, the memories. I looked at my father's corpse, eyes still motionless to the ceiling. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I took careful steps towards him. The first thing I did was shut his eyelids. I wanted to bury him in the backyard next to the plum tree. The cake my mother made was still on the counter untouched. With my mother's permission, I wanted to bury the cake with him too.

Levi grabbed my father under the arms, and I grabbed his legs around the ankles. We rested his body on the grass. I heard a neighing and realized my father's horse was still tied up. I jogged to the stables and untied him while Levi grabbed a shovel and began digging. The horse went over to sniff my father's body. It then kneeled and settled itself near the corpse. Seeing this, I couldn't hold them in any longer. Salty tears started their journey from my eyes to the earth. I eventually dropped to my knees bawling against the horse. My mother and Hanji came to the backyard. My mother had the cake in her hands. She set it down next to my father and sobbed on his chest in silence. Hanji took another shovel and dug with Levi. The only sounds were that of the dirt being removed from the ground and soft crying. Occasionally the horse would make a terrible whinnying sound. The sky was cloudy and dark gray. It would rain soon. By the time I stopped crying, the hole was dug and there was a slight drizzle. I got off my feet and carried my father to the hole. We set him down in it as carefully as we could manage. My mother went about picking flowers and I went inside to take the bowl of leftover fruit from two days before and dump them in the grave. My mother had the same idea as me about the cake and it was set on my fathers chest with flowers and fruit surrounding him. His expression looked a little more peaceful now. I began to hum the German lullaby that my mother had learned from my father. I hummed alone since my mother couldn't make a sound. We stared at my deceased father for half an hour before we closed the grave. More tears leaked from my mother's face as she watched the face of her husband become buried in the dirt. Caskets were reserved for soldiers these days. People within wall rose and maria had to make their own, but my father had expressed his wish to be buried in the earth without a container; his body would eventually be consumed by maggots.

"Hey... if you have anything valuable, now's the time to load it into the wagon," Levi said. I looked to my mom and then remembered something.

"Paper!" I exclaimed. Hanji gave me a confused look. I ran into the house and grabbed paper and ink. My mother had often written in journals and could tell me what to grab. I could actually speak to her!

I showed the paper and ink to my mom and she immediately understood what I wanted her to do. I had attended a local village school for a bit so I could read and write well enough.

I watched my mother as she sat down at the table and wrote.

"**Caria, it seems I cannot hear or speak to you anymore, but I'm glad you thought of getting me something to write with. I believe the Survey Corps can be trusted and I expect you'll work hard for them to repay our debt. I'm glad you're okay. I miss your father dearly. And I'm happy that we could at least bury him. Grab everything you want to take for yourself and there are a few things of your father's and mine that I would like you to get as well... Your father kept a fund in wall Sina for us in case there was ever a time when food was scarce. I don't know how much he kept exactly but I'm sure it was a lot of money I have his information and papers that should allow us access to his account. Make sure to take..." **

My eyes followed the pen as my mother continued to write. I waited a few minutes until she was done. She handed me the paper and I smiled and hugged her. Quickly, I began going from room to room gathering everything I could and loading it in the wagon. Produce, documents, currency, jewels and trinkets that could be sold and so on. I saddled my father's horse with another wagon for carrying goods. My mother affectionately nuzzled the horses nose.

"Is that everything?" asked Levi.

"Yes sir." I answered. With that we left our old home. Hanji and Levi drove both the wagons. My mother on one, me on the other. I felt a sinking feeling in my heart as I watched my house disappear. The bodies of the murderers were burned in a pile before we left. Nothing of value was left inside. Only memories remained. It was the home I had lived in all my life. I looked forward into the distance as both wagons left the farmlands and entered into more urban settings. "I'll take care of mother, father. I promise," I whispered to myself.


	5. The Art of Cleanliness

Chapter 5

One Year Time Skip. **845**

Caria Wolf – 13 years old

* * *

"Caria, where's my tea?" called Levi.

"I'm getting it! Hold your goddamn horses!" I lifted the teapot and poured the hot water. "Gotta remember… was it one cube of sugar?" I rushed into the room where Levi was sitting laid back on the couch. My hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. When let down, it reached the middle of my back. I had grown 6 inches in the past year, currently standing at an impressive five feet. Still shorter than Levi, but I was confident that I'd outgrow him in no time.

"Famous last words," Levi said taking a sip of his tea.

"Eh?" I questioned.

"You said you'd grown 6 inches and are now standing at an "impressive" five feet and that you'd probably outgrow me in no time," the dark haired soldier said, eyes shifting lazily to give me a sidelong glance.

"I said all of that out loud?" I gasped in disbelief.

"Yea, never heard of anyone narrating their own life. You talk to yourself while your cleaning which is probably why you always end up cleaning the same room at least twice," he commented.

"I end up doing that because you're an insane cleaning maniac!" I huffed.

"Well, at least you make good tea. Everyone needs at least one redeeming quality," Levi droned.

"Ugh, you know maybe one day I'll slip something extra special into that tea of yours," I muttered walking away. I could have sworn I heard a deep chuckle. It had been like this for the past year. Levi criticized just about everything I did. I'd never forget the first day I started working.

_*** "**__Start with the top level. I want you to scrub the floors, wipe the windows, wash the linen, dust the furniture, clean the walls of all stains and brush the rugs out. This is just an assessment of how well you clean. I'm not sure what your parents taught you about cleaning but I assure you that my standards are extremely high. If I see one speck of dust, you're going to start all over again. Understand?" I gulped upon hearing this but then remembered my mother's words on paper._

"_**Do your best Caria. I believe in you." **_

_Recalling my mother's words reassured me and I balled my fist in determination. I wrapped a scarf. around my head and began to work. It took me 3 hours to finish the top floor. When I did, Levi came in the room and looked around inspecting everything. His eye caught on the desk. He took his finger and brushed it across the surface. His face looked horrified and he snapped his head in my direction. "What is this?"_

"_Dirt..." I said softly, my voice barely above a whisper. _

"_Clean it again. Everything." I sighed, already tired with the thought of having to clean everything again. The next time 4 hours passed. It was now an hour past noon and I hadn't eaten anything all day._

_Levi entered the room as I was finishing. I bowed to him and waited patiently to hear his verdict. I watched as he once again inspected everything. His hands smoothed across surface after surface, inspecting for dust. Everything was perfect._

"_Clean it again," he said. My face fell._

"_Huh?" _

"_You heard me. It's not clean enough." Levi ordered. My stomach growled and I was exhausted. _

"_Sir if I may, what exactly is the problem?" I asked trying to keep my voice even. _

"_The windows weren't cleaned properly." _

"_Well then I'll just clean the windows an-" _

"_No." Levi interrupted. "Do it all again from the beginning," I looked at him in disbelief. My stomach growled uncomfortably. _

"_Can I at least eat and then clean sir?" I asked._

"_No, I want you to start again immediately," My eyes narrowed. I was done being polite. I snagged his green cape with my hand as he turned on his heel to leave._

"_Just what the hell is your problem? I've been cleaning for 7 hours straight! All I ask is to get a bite to eat!" I yelled. Levi simply blinked and took my hand of his cape, leaving me alone and fuming with irritation. I wanted stop right here and leave. That sadistic mysophobe could do the cleaning himself. I sighed and found a chair to sit back in for a moment. I thought of my mother and then my promise. I told Levi that I'd do anything if he saved my mother. Hours of ridiculous cleaning without food could be included in anything. I inhaled and exhaled. Alright. I'd give it one last go and clean harder than ever before. No inch of the top floor would go untouched. And if this didn't work, my resolve was simple. _

_I'd kill Levi with my own two hands._

_5 hours passed this time. I collapsed on a rug, arms aching from endless scrubbing. My stomach had given up growling. _

"_Caria..." I opened my eyes and jumped. Levi was hovering over my face, and looking at me with that creepy stare of his. I rubbed my eyes. I must have dozed off after finishing the cleaning. "Come down stairs with me. There's soup and bread waiting for you," I let out a sigh of relief. Finally I was free of this lunatic. "Remember this the next time you clean. Your 3__rd__ time was your best. Cleaning isn't just a chore. It's an art you have to perfect. The more you clean, the more precise the movements of your arms. The longer your strokes with the cloth and the more keen your eyes are at discriminating the toughest stains," Levi talked at length. _

"_You know, I thought you'd be more of the silent type, but you sure do talk a lot," I said stumbling to my feet. I dragged past him. Before I could escape completely however, he caught my arms. "Oh please have mercy!" I begged inwardly. _

"_You're filthy, go wash up before you eat," Levi commented with an expression of disgust_

"_Yes sir," I replied. Forget trying to impress to this guy. He was totally insane._


	6. And Then The Sky Began to Bleed

Chapter 6

It was just after noon when I left the Shiganshina SC headquarters. To my dismay, Levi said he'd be dropping by to check up on my mother at some point. I didn't mind Hanji's visits, but that guy would sometimes comment on how I should clean the house before he arrived, much to my irritation. When my mother and I had first started living at the house it was completely empty and just barely furnished. For the first week, Levi and Hanji had helped us move in outside of their own duties. At some point I was able to take a couple days off to go all the way to Wall Sina where my father's funds were kept. The vault he maintained held a surprisingly sizable fortune; enough for us to move into the capital with the upper class. However, my mother wasn't interested in that type of life and instructed me not to use the money. Father's funds would be for an emergency situation only, and it was up to me to work for the both of us and build upon the wealth that my father had grown. Against her wishes, I used a bit of the fortune to pay for someone to watch over her and teach her how to communicate better despite her condition. The government, excluding the Survey Corps, was responsible for being unable to protect it's citizens within wall Maria from human trafficking and while they would have provided their own aids to help my mother, I didn't want to continue relying on them.

With the special assistance my mother improved at reading lips and using sign language. During my days off from the SC I spent time with the aid learning how to make hand gestures as a new form of conveying information to mother. Sometimes, we simply continued to use hand writing to communicate.

"I'm home!" I announced upon entering our humble abode. I went to the kitchen where my mother was peeling plums. Sensing my presence, she turned to me and smiled sweetly. "Hello mother," I mouthed, hugging her tightly. Today was her birthday and we were headed outside of Shiganshina to visit father's grave at our old home near the farmlands of wall Maria. I showed her the flowers I had picked up on the way home. Red and white roses.

Beatrix, my mother's aid came from the upstairs with my mother's coat and scarf. She was a little older than my mother, who was only 33, with shoulder length straight brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Good Afternoon Miss Beatrix." We were just getting ready to leave for the farmlands of wall Maria. "Could you take my mother to the wagon please? I have to go grab a few things to take to the grave," I told her. This would be our second time visiting my father's grave since we moved. I crafted my deceased old man a hunting bow along with a satchel of arrows. He obviously couldn't use them, but if there was hunting in the afterlife(if an afterlife existed), I imagined it would appear in his heaven if I placed it atop his grave. My mother was taking plums to my father. Together we'd eat them by his grave, putting a few on the soil even though we knew the animals would eventually take them. I wrote a quick note for Levi telling him where we were. He had the keys to our home so he would see it if he decided to come after all.

It took two hours to get to our old home. My mother got down from the wagon and carried her plums to the back. The bushes were overgrown now and the house was dusty. The bloodstains on the wood floor were a dark brown, but they didn't smell so much anymore. I placed the bow against my father's tombstone. "Do you want to start eating the plums?" I mouthed to my mother. We invited Beatrix over to share the plums with us. I could tell she felt a little bit out of place at our old home that had an abundance of sentimental value to my mother and I. With the first bite into the plum, I noticed a shift in the air. I looked up into sky and saw birds heading rather eagerly towards the Trost district. They seemed driven in that direction. But by what? I tried to ignore it, but with each passing moment my intuition got worse. I thought I heard an alarm sound in the distance. "Beatrix, do you hear anything?" I asked. She shook her head. Maybe I was going crazy then? In thirty more minutes, I felt a small tremor in the ground and stood up. Beatrix do you feel that? Mom? My mother was praying at my father's grave and I didn't want to interrupt her, but something felt wrong. "Mom I think we should go," I signaled with my hands and mouth. She nodded and slowly rose to her feet. I scanned the area for more animals fleeing towards Trost. "Beatrix, take my mother to the Trost district on the wagon," I instructed.

"Yes milady, but where will you go?" Beatrix asked.

"Don't worry about me, just take care of my mother," I said. She was hesitant about my demands, but nonetheless climbed into the wagon with my mother and headed north at a slight diagonal towards the Trost gate which was a little more than an hour's ride away by carriage. My mother waved to me with a solemn and bewildered expression. I ran to my fathers grave and picked up the bow and arrows. "Sorry father, but I think I might need this." I was a decent shot, not as good as my father, but I had had some practice. There was a neighboring village not too far from our house. I took to a light run down the road. It wasn't long before I arrived in the settlement that was vacant of activity. It wasn't usually a bustling village, but normally you could hear the local smith at his forge or linen being washed outside in sloshing water. Sometimes even the lighthearted laughter of children. Why didn't I hear anything?

**Thump thump thump. **This time it wasn't the sound of my heart, but small quakes. I didn't see anything but instinct told me to I run into one of the houses. My breaths grew short in fear. I peaked out of the open doorway, looked right, then left. Nothing.

**Thump thump thump. **Maybe it's just a bad thunderstorm I told myself. The sky argued with me though. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was only then that I noticed the red tinge of the sky. Like blood.

**Thump thump thump. **It got even louder and the next thing I knew, a hole was in the ceiling next to me. A giant hand searched the room aggressively, and I shrieked in sheer terror. My body bolted out of the house and I turned to see a nightmarish sight that made the men who killed my father seem like welcoming angels. It's blue eyes were wide as if its eyelids had been torn off. The mouth was fixed in a permanent frown with rows of large teeth and red gums. It's nose was prominent and it's hair was messy, colored greyish brown. The body was something I couldn't even begin to describe. It was disproportionate in more ways than one. Long arms, emaciated torso, dumpy legs. Despite it's warped appearance, it was at least 10 meters tall. This thing. I tried to wrap my head around what it was.

*** "There are creatures called Titans. They can't be reasoned with, they can't be dissuaded from killing you. You either run or you fight. Don't ever just stand there." ***

Levi's words echoed in my head. I knew immediately that I needed a horse. Levi and Hanji went on expeditions outside of the wall and they had horses trained to outrun for speed. Hopefully the one I encountered wouldn't be too fast. In no time, I spotted the stables my and face fell. Of course, the villagers had taken all the horses. I was at a loss. The Titan looked at me with it's frowning face and jerked it's body so that it was nearly sprinting towards me. I wouldn't be able to outrun it so I ducked around the back of a house hoping to find a cellar. The titan punched a hole into yet another house and briefly got it's hand caught. I took out the bow and arrow and aimed for the eye.

*** "They Regenerate, so even cannons are mostly useless, but if you're trying to escape, shoot for the eye." ***

Thanks for the advice Hanji. I released the arrow into one of the Titans pupils and it screamed in pain. I ran to another house and found a cellar. It was locked but not from the outside. "Hey there's a Titan out here. Could you let me in!?" I pleaded. I barely heard shuffling and then it stopped. Someone must have told the person that moved not to let anyone in. I looked over my shoulder and saw the Titan break it's hand free, steam rising from it's self healing eye. In my peripheral, a cellar door diagonal of the one I was standing at opened up and an old man ushered for me to go to him. I sprinted for the cellar only to have a large hand impede my escape. The Titan's head lowered to mine and I dodged backwards as his jaw snapped out, missing me by a hair. Seeing this, the old man closed the cellar. I was out of luck again. It was over for me wasn't it? My mother was likely still on her way to Trost. I should have gone with them. Why didn't I? I stood there frozen in place as the Titan's hand begun to close in around me. I was so distraught by my impending doom that I just barely heard the galloping of a horse coming from behind me.

As the Titan raised its hand to bring me to its face, my eyes widened, but not out of panic. I watched in awe as Levi came in sight with his 3d maneuver gear propelling him upwards so that he was flying just above the Titans body. A cord shot into the Titans back and brought Levi to the nape where he twirled his body at a superhuman speed, cutting deeply into the neck. The Titan hand's dropped me unceremoniously on the ground.

"Move!" Levi called. I rolled out of the falling Titan's way, watching as its body begun to deteriorate almost immediately. Were there more in the area? My eyes scanned the village in alarm. No sight of anything so I relaxed, but only a little.

"Thank you, that's twice you've saved my life now," I said gratefully.

"Think nothing of it. Where's your mother?" Levi inquired.

"I told Beatrix to take her to Trost in the wagon when I felt something was wrong and saw the animals fleeing, but... I don't know if they're safe," I told him. I started to panic inwardly. I had only come in contact with one titan, yet that was enough for me to understand exactly why it was that humans lived inside walls. They were like the monsters you only believed to be false myths; folk legends. Not real. Not so much bigger and faster than you that there was no place to run. The more I thought about them, the more the fear showed in my face. What if even my mother's wagon was too slow to outrun them?

"Good survival instinct sending them ahead. We should see if they made it. I'll tell you what happened on the way," Levi said carefully watching my now terrified expression. "I know you're new to this, but if you let your fear get to you, there's no way you'll be able to help your mother if she's in danger." I was taken aback at how calm he was, but then again Levi had seen Titans already. Judging by his skills with the 10 meter class, he had killed quite a few. I mounted the horse with him and for a moment felt unsure as to where I should put my hands. "You'll fall off if you don't hold on. I ride at top speed."

"Maybe I should get in front then," I commented. We switched positions. His arms circled around me holding the reins of the horse. I grabbed onto the strap in front of me for extra support.

"Wait!" said the voice of the old man who had been hiding in the cellar. I saw quite a few faces peering out of cellar doors. It looked like half the village had escaped on horses and the other half were left to hide from the Titans. Levi sighed behind me.

"Listen up, all of you! Wall Maria has been breached by Titans. You can take your chances and try to make it to Trost on foot or stay in your cellars and wait out death. It will probably take a few days for a rescue team to come and get you, but even that might not be possible," Levi said. "They'll probably abandon everyone here." he said in a dropped tone. The next thing I knew, the wind was whipping at my face.

Levi told me everything. He had arrived at our house about an hour after we left and, fortunately, saw the note I had written for him. "Thank goodness," I commented inwardly. After reading the note, he heard people screaming and commenting on a giant figure looming over the wall. It was a Titan of colossal size. "Big enough to peer over the wall?" I gasped in disbelief.

"Yes. And it kicked the gate in, letting in all kinds of interesting Titans. We're still evacuating right now. The boats will be headed towards the Trost District. No doubt there will be a lot of food shortages. Wall Maria has the widest area and most farmland. I went by your old house. I figured since no one was inside and there was no carnage, you all had escaped. I'm surprised you didn't hear the alarms earlier," Levi explained.

"I kept hearing things in the distance but no one else heard or felt anything so I thought I was going crazy or something," I said absentmindedly.

"Never doubt your own intuition. If something feels wrong, don't hesitate to cut and run. Hesitating will only get you killed and put those around you in danger."

I suddenly felt anxious; I had to find my mother. We were almost to the entrance to Trost. Levi's horse seemed to fly across the plains that were now overshadowed by the sky painted deep red. How much blood had been spilt already? Mother... please be okay.


	7. Smile and Scream

Chapter 7

The gate was crowded with refuges from Shiganshina. "There's so many of them," I commented inhaling sharply. The sun was nearly out of the sky, and Titans weren't active at night. Nonetheless, there was still enough light left for them to kill us. My eyes traced the field from the gate to the subject of loud resounding footsteps and caught an abnormally large figure on the horizon. It was chasing...

"Levi, we have to get over there now!" I cried. The horse reared and sped towards the wagon. I made out the brown hair of Beatrix and my mother's own dark curly hair tossing in the wind. They were riding fast, but the Titan chasing them was on all fours running like a dog. How could something humanoid even manage that?

"Caria, it's not ideal to try and fend off the Titan with no trees or buildings for the 3d gear to latch onto. I'll try to lead it away from your mother's wagon," Levi said.

"Whatever it takes we have to save them," I insisted desperately. The horse increased in speed, galloping up to the side of the wagon. I saw my mom's eyes widen at the sight of me.

"I'm scared," she mouthed. I couldn't anchor my arms to try and shoot the Titan with Levi's arms closed in around me. Levi steered the horse so that it was inline with the Titan, but it did something he didn't expect. The Titan jumped over the horse and landed next to the wagon startling the saddled horse and toppling my mother and Beatrix to the ground. That wasn't all. Multiple Titans were starting to appear a kilometer away in the distance. If we didn't hurry, we'd be surrounded.

"Dammit, we're near the gate. Why hasn't anyone else shown up?" I cursed. The Titan tossed the wagon aside along with the horse.

"An abnormal eh?" Levi muttered. My mother and Beatrix stumbled away from the Titan. It was an 8 meter class with deep sockets that contained black eyes and dark brown hair. It's mouth was agape as it grasped at my mother.

"Levi can you lower your arms?" I asked. He complied. I took and arrow out and shot the eye of the Titan. It howled in pain just like the last one, but was still determined to devour the humans before it.

"Run for the gate!" I called aiming another arrow at the Titan's other eye. I saw Beatrix running but without my mother. She couldn't... she wouldn't... but she did. Beatrix bolted for the gate without my mother. I shot my second arrow, piercing both eyes of the Titan, but I knew that that wouldn't stop it. I looked around for Levi who flew towards the blinded Titan and sliced the sword into it's flesh. I heard a scream and saw Beatrix in the hands of a Titan. It squeezed her body so tightly that Beatrix seemed to have gone unconscious. I rode the horse over to my mother. Two more Titans were headed towards us.

"Avoid the Titan!" Levi ordered. I didn't want to leave him out here alone with three Titans. However, I knew I had to protect my mother so I relented and rode towards the Trost gate. Beatrix had been swallowed whole by the Titan. I felt remorse despite her willingness to abandon my mother so easily. I guess it should be expected from most humans in the face of death. Would I have done the same thing in her situation?

The titan that had swallowed Beatrix now turned its attention to our horse. I steered out of the way of its crashing hand. We were nearly to the gate which was closing. The last of the refuges were heading through the gate. "We have to make it in time." I thought. An unexpected noise emitted from my mother. I looked behind us and saw the Titan running towards the horse. It had a bloated belly and almost childlike face. It was a 12 meter class. The largest I had seen thus far. The Titan seemed to trip over it's own foot and came flying towards us. The quake of the fall knocked the horse over. My mother and I were only 50 feet from the gate. It was closed now. No soldiers in sight.

"Those fucking cowards!" I cursed. As the Titan tried to get to it's feet. Another one lunged over it. Levi's maneuver gear cord sailed over our heads and plunged into the lunging Titan from behind. The nape of the Titans neck was cut clean out. I ran with my mother to the gate. More and more Titans were showing up around the wall outside of the Trost District. I heard screams of people in the distance. Here we were trying to escape from hell.

"Caria, I'm on my last set of blades and I'm nearly out of gas," Levi said. He had just killed the Titan that had tripped over, but even more Titans were converging on our position. This was the end.

I heard a sharp exhale over my shoulder. "Levi... take my daughter and get out of here."

I looked in the direction of my mother's voice. I never thought I'd hear it again. Levi looked astonished for the first time as well. My mother smiled at me warmly. Caria... I know you'll grow into a strong woman one day and even more beautiful too. I love you sweetheart. Live... for me and your father." She broke into a sprint towards the Titans.

"Mom what are you doing!?" I screamed. I prepared to chase after her but felt a strong arm tighten around my waist.

"Stop it Levi, let go!" I screamed. The 3d maneuver gear hooked into the wall, raising Levi and I fifteen meters in the air. The tallest titan stood before my mom. A sadistic smile seemed to decorate its face.

**Thump thump thump thump.(slow) **Again, my heart was pounding against my chest. I couldn't tear my eyes from my mother. I saw her face for one last moment.

**Thump thump thump thump(regular)** before the Titan raised its foot

**Thump thump thump thump(rapid)** and crushed my mother beneath it's foot, blood splattering the green grass.

And that was it.

I turned my face away from the Titans. At first I felt nothing. Weightless. The scene replayed in my head continuously. I was motionless like a doll in Levi's arms. I knew he watched me intensely as we rose to the apex of the wall. I refused to look at him. All he had done was comply by my mother's final wish and yet it made me angry that he had left her to die. That I left her to die. My fist hit the ground relentlessly until my knuckle was bruised and bloodied. It was dark out now. Eventually I grew weary and sprawled my body on the floor of the wall. Levi came and stood over me. I must have looked so pathetic to him. I succumbed to a trancelike state. How could so much change in a matter of hours? This was all just a very bad dream. It had to be. There were no titans within the walls and hadn't been for one-hundred years.

"It's not real," I said. I stared blanklessly into depths of Levi's eyes. "All of it's fake," I whispered. "Tomorrow when I wake up, the real you will yell at me to clean the kitchen twice and I'll spend hours cleaning, go home and my mother will be-,"

"Dead. Caria your mother is dead," he said with a finality that pissed off.

"No, she's not! My mother's fine. Don't lie about things like that," I insisted angrily.

"Then why are you crying?" Levi pointed out. I choked. This was my reality wasn't it? I had been crying the moment my mother spoke to me. I had tears in my eyes all along. The happy-faced Titan didn't just bring its foot down on her with one blow. It had stomped her to an unrecognizable bloody pulp. Even from my far away distance I could see the happy sadistic smirk. The smirk. The gall. The arrogance. The god complex.

I sat up in an instant. "Why?" I asked no one in particular. There was no answer. "It didn't even devour her! It just-jus-!"

"Destroyed her. What more do you expect Caria? I told you the Titans cannot be dissuaded from killing. It's either we kill them or they kill us. And yet it seems like you and other humans are still attempting to rationalize their murdering us," Levi cut in, looking down on me with a bit of disdain in his features.

I rose to my feet in silence. Levi was right. How can you rationalize genocidal monsters? It's pointless. The moon was bright now. It must be at least twenty one-hundred hours. My hair flowed loose from it's ponytail. I looked over the edge of the wall to see Titans leaning against it with their legs out in front of them.

"I'd love to kill them all right here, right now," I seethed. Levi stood next to me. His own dark as night hair shimmering in the light of the moon. He knew how to kill Titans and he could teach me. "I want to join the Survey Corps Levi. Not as a cook, or a nurse, or a maid. As a soldier." My expression was hard and unflappable.

"Hmph, I supposed you have the potential to be a soldier. Most people run in fear after having encountered the Titans for the first time. You immediately used your bow to simply gain some ground on them. Your instinct is above average for someone your age as well. In this world you either live in fear of the Titans or for revenge against them. You have my recommendation, but you have to go through training to learn the basics. When you're out, you can join the Survey Corps immediately," Levi confirmed.

"When do I start?" I asked.

"Depends. How old are you?" Levi responded.

"I'm thirteen and four months," I answered. Levi turned to me for a moment. He looked a bit taken aback.

"13? I thought you were at least 15..." His eyes trailed down my figure.

"Hey wha-what are you staring at?" I blushed.

"I guess you sprouted a bit early then." He specifically eyed my chest which had grown to a slightly above average sized for a girl my age.

"You pervert!" I puffed in embarrassment. "How old are _you_ then? If I had to guess personally, I'd say 18 at the most."

"Wrong but I'm not going to tell you. Suddenly I feel older than usual," Levi said quietly, face wearing an odd expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I questioned.

"Nothing... I suggest you start training a bit later. You've been through an ordeal and things have to settle first. Not next year but maybe the year afterwards."

I nodded silently, looking again at the Titans lining the wall before heading to the Trost SC headquarters with Levi. Mother and Father please watch me. I will _never_ be too weak again.

* * *

So as you all have probably noticed. Caria's history bears an uncanny resemblance to Mikasa's and Eren's(nyuk nyuk nyuk). Then again, in the world of Shingeki no Kyojin, whose parents haven't been killed by Titans/human traffickers?

I was watching a video on youtube relative to AoT and someone pointed out how parents are usually either dead or nonexistent in animes(or video games even). Just food for the thought. I think it's because while parents shape us, they also probably wouldn't let their child go out and play hero. Plus, main characters are so awesome, like Eren, that they don't need parents. I guess parents just get in the way of characters establishing independence. But that's just what I theorize. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

added note: the Titan that killed Caria's mother isn't the same smiling titan that killed Eren's mother. It's a different one.


	8. The Next Step

I apologize for the lack of Levi in the next couple chapters. He'll be in reference, but not actually present during Caria's "growth period". I also wanted to note that some of the characters names may be off. I've seen 3 different spellings for Sasha's last name so I just chose the one that looked best to me. The same goes for other characters. I've seen Nac Tius called Nic in the anime but I'm not sure which spelling is correct so I hope it doesn't bother anyone too much.

* * *

Chapter 8

Time Skip: Summer 847

Caria Wolf: 15

***bold*** = brief flashback to specific character quote or event

* * *

Keith Shadis, once commander of the Survey Corps, left his position to train recruits. Now he instructs the 104th Trainees Squad. My squad.

"Hey you there!" Keith shouted.

"Yes sir!" replied a blonde haired boy. Armin Arlert from Shiganshina. The commander proceeded to address him in a demeaning manner. I stood diagonally behind him by three rows of recruits but even from my position, I could sense his fear. Already I knew he was the type to turn and run; to hesitate in the shadow of a Titan. Keith continued down the line. Trainee to trainee. I noticed he skipped some. I knew why though.

*** You'll probably end up with Keith Shadis. He used to be the commander before Erwin but left due to the many failures he had when leading expeditions. I've had the pleasure of seeing how he breaks the recruits down. Insulting those with a weak disposition and forcing them to become stronger. Don't appear weak when he comes to you. ***

I was lucky to receive Levi's advice before I left. He had moved up in the ranks, becoming Captain soon after Erwin earned the title of Commander. I wouldn't see him for at least another 3 years. I wouldn't admit it aloud, but I had grown to like him. I even bet him that I would surpass him when I returned from training. If I got stronger than him, then I would take his position as Captain and he would work under me. If not, I would be at his mercy as a new recruit.

Both of the soldiers on either side of me shook with fear. The instructor was describing how Titans regurgitated humans once their bodies became filled with them. I was already aware of this yet hearing it again only made me angrier, further strengthening my resolve. When the head instructor got to my line I straightened up and bore a facial expression that rivaled Levi's usual apathetic face. He addressed 7 trainees, skipped 1 and finally ended up at me.

"You...I know you," the instructor said hesitantly. He wasn't shouting but speaking regularly. My right arm shot out and stopped a hair from my chest as I gave Kieth Shadis a firm salute. My stare was hard, eyes unblinking. "Hmph, Levi has high expectations for you, I trust you won't disappoint," He said turning away from me with a satisfied grunt. The girl to the left peered at me curiously. The majority of the troops had yet to see an actual titan. Those that had were either more afraid or less. There were hundreds of trainees here. I began to zone out. People died during training. Could it really be that hard? And what about that bet? The captain's capable of downing Titans with ease. And he's so damn precise about it. As if he was bred to kill the monsters. What the hell was I thinking challenging him? He's leagues ahead of me.

"I'm motherfucking talking to you! Who the fuck do you think you are!? " the instructor yelled angrily successfully pulling me out of my thoughts. I heard a series of gasps and chuckles. I turned my face to the side and saw a girl not too far behind me holding a...potato. My face deadpanned. Surely she couldn't be serious? Or at least that's what I thought until she started explain herself. Her name was Sasha Braus from the Southern Wall Rose village of Dauper.

"Sasha Braus. What is that you're holding in your right hand?" Keith hissed.

"It's a boiled potato sir! I saw it in the kitchen and it looked delicious," She said with no hint of joking in her expression.

"So you stole it? Why? Why would you _choose _to eat it now?" He asked in disbelief.

"Potatoes are much more delicious when they're hot. I thought I should act swiftly." At this point everyone was silent. You could even hear the summer breeze blow past your face.

"No. I still. Don't. Get it. Why would you _eat _a potato?"

"You seriously don't know why human beings eat potatoes?" the girl asked with a confused look. She looked down at the ground and then raised her head abruptly, eyes widened as if she had an epiphany. She quickly broke a piece of her boiled potato and offered it to the instructor with a sheepish grin. I imagined if Commander Erwin stood before her, he would probably tell her exactly why what she was doing didn't make sense. Levi would have simply kicked her ass. Instructor Kieth; however, merely stood dumbstruck in front of the girl. I heard the instructor give a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples as if they ached.

"You have two choices Sasha Blaus. You either give up your meals for the week or you will run laps until you drop," The instructor ordered.

"I guess I'll run, but I have a question sir. Are you going to eat the piece of potato I gave you?" My mouth fell open. This girl was insane. The instructor took the other half of the potato from Sasha and threw it on the ground along with his piece. The girl shrieked and fell to her knee.

"Get moving now! Or you'll be running laps and going without meals for the rest of the week!" The commander screamed. With that, the girl sprung to her feet and ran down the line of recruits who looked after her with uncertainty.

At dinner, I found a corner and sat on the floor away from everyone. I noticed a whole band of recruits were crowded around a table. A kid name Eren Yeager was being questioned about the attack on Shiganshina by the Titans. I sighed in frustration. Sure they were curious now, but most of them would have their curiosity exchanged with horror once they saw a real live Titan.

* **Thump thump thump**

"**Beatrix, Take my mother to the Trost District"**

"**I'm scared."**

"**Mom! What are you doing!"**

"**Stop it Levi! Let go! **_**Let go! **_

**Thump thump thump ***

"Hey are you okay? You're gasping like you're having trouble breathing." I looked up at a dark haired young man. He bore a concerned expression.

"I'm fine, I-I just need to get some air." I ignored the stares and hurried outside. Breath in. Breath out. I closed my eyes and inhaled and exhaled repeatedly.

"Hey, I brought you your food." I turned to see the same man from earlier. He was relatively tall; 5'11". His dark brown hair was combed back and his soft olive green eyes smiled at my hazel ones.

"Thank you," I blushed slightly. I took the food gratefully and set it on the rail of the porch.

"You know, you're really pretty. I've never seen anyone like you," he complimented.

"Eh?" was all I could manage.

"Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself. What's your name? Mine's Nac Tius." He introduced himself and offered me a hand.

"C-caria," I stuttered. "Caria Wolf." I took his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Caria," he said politely. I looked up at the sky, taking small bites of my food. Nac leaned on the rail with me, silently looking ahead.

"Was it the talk about what happened in Shiganshina that bothered you?" Nac asked offhandedly. I nearly gagged on my food and started coughing. "Woops. Didn't mean to make you choke. It's fine if you don't want to talk about it. The others are acting like curious children about the whole thing. They're still on the outside looking in." I glanced at Nac carefully. Was he from Shiganshina too?

"I get flashbacks sometimes. I try not to think about it but it's still so close in time that it'll take longer for me to... get over everything that's happened,"I said.

"The recruits that left today are probably the ones who lost their parents. You've got guts for sticking around," he smiled.

"Yea. I have to complete my trained, and then it's straight to the Survey Corps."

"Wait...what?! You want to join them?!" Nac exclaimed.

"Well yea," I furrowed my brows.

"I see. So that's why the instructor didn't ask for your name and reason for being here. You already have a resolve," Nac muttered. I finished my plate and went inside leaving him behind.

*** The Survey Corps. Most who enter will die almost instantly. We aren't pissing around like the Garrison or looking out for our own asses like the Military Police. Our lives are sacrificed to give humanity any chance they have at surviving the Titans. We don't have many entering the cause because of the high death rate. And that's fine. I say fuck them. When the time comes for them to fight, they won't be ready. Us on the other hand, we'll keep fighting. Until every last one of those things are dead. Or we are. *** **-Captain Levi**


	9. The One With Good Posture Passes

Chapter 9

In the morning was aptitude training. I got up and went to the washroom to relieve myself and clean up before going out. I got a wet cloth and began scrubbing my skin. I put my hair up in a pony tail with wavy bangs on either side of my head. Today we were instructed to wear our new uniforms. Mine consisted of light grey pants, a light grey button up shirt, a short tan jacket with outer pockets, a burgundy sash covering the waist, knee high dark brown boots with the same burgundy tinge, and finally the full body belt meant for the use of the 3-d maneuver gear. I had grown slightly curvier in the past nine months and noticed to my discomfort, how the button up shirt hugged my body. My chest had grown a bit larger as well as my thighs.

***He stared at my body.**

"**Hey wha-what are you staring at?" I blushed. **

"**I guess you sprouted a bit early then." ***

Ugh why was I remembering that now? "Stupid pervert," I muttered.

"Relax I'm just admiring the female form," said a voice from behind me. I squeaked and turned around to see a girl with dark brown hair and freckles. She was probably the tallest girl of the trainees. She strode towards me and stopped only a few inches away from my face. "I'm Ymir, nice to meet you," She said smiling slyly. I blushed unable to speak. "You're a cute girl. If my heart weren't already taken with someone, I might just snatch you up," she winked. Her eyes trailed down my figure. "My, my. The guys will take a liking to you." Her hand reached out and stroked my cheek in an affectionate manner. "See you around." With that she left the washroom. I just stood there blankly for a while before sighing thoughtfully and putting on the tan jacket, thus completing my outfit. I wasn't interested in women... but still... I had to admit that Ymir was a good looking girl.

* * *

"Listen up! First off is the aptitude test! You worms aren't even good for bait if you fail this!" yelled instructor Keith. Levi had said something similar to me. If I failed this, he'd probably torture me or assign some ridiculous cleaning chore that involved suspending me from the roof to clean the windows. Although the thought of going to work in the landfills was even less desirable than facing Levi or Titans. I had to keep three things in mind. Mental fortitude, spatial awareness and leg strength. I looked around to see that there were many who successfully stayed suspended in their body belts and others who flipped upside down. This was no joke. Training was so intense that I could die if I wasn't up to the task.

"Caria Wolf! You're up!" boomed the voice of the instructor. Inhale. Exhale. I was nervous, but I refused to let it show. I prepared myself mentally and flexed my calf and thigh muscles. Soon, I was up in the air. I struggled a bit at first. The damn suspender kept moving. Somehow I managed to stay suspended for the allotted time period. "Time's up!" shouted the instructor. I felt my spirits drop as the disappointed face of the instructor looked down at me.

"You were shaking too much. Captain Levi had a reputation for being completely still in the suspender when he underwent his training," the bald instructor said. My expression hardened and I went to the next training area which involved running laps and working on physical endurance. What couldn't be achieved through natural talent would be gained with hard work I determined.

Training lasted from morning till night and all the recruits eventually ended up in the dining hall. Soup and bread was served again. The heartier meals would only be given to those who passed the aptitude test and began the initiation into becoming a real soldier.

"Hey over here!" waved Nac. I paused at the overly eager smile plastered on his face but headed over to his position anyways and sat down. At the table was Mylius Zeramuski, Krista and Ymir. Ymir secretively winked at me and I nervously waved at her before sitting down. "You looked great up there today. Suspending I mean," Nac complimented.

"Thanks, but I was nervous. The instructor said I was shaking too much," I replied. Nac shook his head and started talking about great I was. Meanwhile my thoughts were elsewhere. What if I fell tomorrow? I'd be sent work in the fields and have to wait another year. That was not an option I could accept. "I'm gonna go meditate and work on my balance," I said quickly to Nac who was still rambling. I wasn't even sure if he'd heard me because he just kept talking. Ymir eyed curiously me before I left but didn't say anything. I went to the female recruits quarters and sat on my bunk silently meditating and searching inside myself for the answer. It was something my father had taught me from the basis of Eastern traditions he had studied based on drawings from scripture. Unfortunately, most records of different kinds of humans were often destroyed since it involved a lot of _history_.

Focus, regulate breathing, clear the mind. I was spatially aware. Mentally fortified and strong in the legs. While I wasn't failing, I wasn't perfect. "And you can't beat Levi unless you're the best of the best," I inwardly scolded.

"Hey," I turned and saw Mikasa Ackerman staring at me intently.

"Hello," I greeted. I continued to meditate but felt eyes watching my. I peeked my right eye open to see Mikasa still standing there. "I'm sorry, was there something you needed?" I asked. I wondered if I had said that bit about Levi aloud. Sometimes my thoughts just spilled out from my tongue.

"Caria Wolf right? You were in Shiganshina weren't you?" Mikasa questioned.

"Yes and no. My house was, but I wasn't there at the time. I was visiting my father's grave with my mother," I replied solemnly. "She was killed by a Titan before we could make it into Trost. My father. He was killed before her by human traffickers. Not Titans."

"Eh?! Mikasa gasped. I turned my head fully to look at her, confused by her surprised expression. "My parents were both killed by human traffickers."

Together we began to discuss the death of our parents. While our stories were horrifying, it was somehow comforting to have mutual understanding. Titans were terrible, but so were human beings at times.

"Eren Yeager... he saved you?" I asked unbelieving. How does a 9 year old boy manage to successfully fend off more than one grown man? I had been twelve when the bastards came and killed my father, yet I wasn't able to do anything. Mikasa watched me for a moment.

"Who saved you?" she asked.

"Captain Levi of the Survey Corps. I owe him for saving my life. Twice actually. He saved my mother too… before she was crushed by a Titan." I took a sidelong glance at Mikasa and was startled when I noticed that she was curiously eying me all over.

"Oh, I- I was just thinking. Your skin and your eyes they're..." she stuttered embarrassed. I smiled at her to assure her that I wasn't creeped out. After all, Ymir and Levi were a lot creepier.

"It's okay. I understand. My father is German and my mother came from east of the Sahara. She told me that people like her had established a small population in this country for generations before the walls were eventually built." I couldn't tell Mikasa much more though. I'm sure my mother kept more information in the journals she had written in, but those were in the Shiganshina district. And even more painful was the fact that I would never be able to ask my mother anything ever again. "What about you?" I asked Mikasa.

"My mom was from Asia and my father was German. The kidnappers didn't hesitate to kill her when she defended herself from them. And _that _was actually an accident. They hadn't even planned on killing her," Mikasa answered with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I'm sorry, I at least got to be with my mother for a little while longer. Maybe we should change the subject. I'm sure our parents wouldn't want us dwelling on their deaths. We just have to be strong for them and survive," I smiled at Mikasa.

"You sound like Eren," she said returning the gesture. "Hmm, we should get some sleep before tomorrow's test."

"Sounds good but I have to train more. My balance is just barely passable."

"Oh? Eren is having trouble too. Armin and I tried to help him but he just went topside to the ground after a couple seconds of being suspended."

"Eren eh? He has more drive than anyone here. How could someone like him not make it?" I commented more to myself than to Mikasa. Even if he didn't have the talent, the sheer power of his will should have been enough to keep his upright. I had heard that he wanted to join the Recon while others were trying their best to get into the military police just so they could escape fighting the titans. He was worthy of being a soldier already in my eyes.

"It was nice talking with you. I guess I'll see you in the morning then," I nodded and turned to leave as Mikasa went to start changing out of her casual wear. I had to find out what was wrong with my balance. It was dark out but if I changed quickly enough I could make it to the aptitude training area and practice.

"Hey Mikasa! I know you need your sleep, but could you help set me up outside?" I asked just as she was about to unbutton her top. She stopped herself and nodded. "I'll go suit up," I called jogging over to the changing room.

It was dark outside, but the moonlight was enough for us to see everything without tripping over each other. Mikasa hooked my belts to the clasps and as soon as I was ready, she cranked the suspender. I felt the belt tighten around my hips. My arms were out at either side of me as I attempted to teeter into a good balance. As I shifted around, I heard footsteps come closer and looked up to see Mikasa who stopped just a foot away from me.

"Be still," she ordered. I stopped moving but could feel myself falling forward. Mikasa's hand shot out to my stomach. "Clench your abdomen." I did as she instructed without question. "Hmm, your problem is your posture." I saw her eyes moved from my abdomen and trailed upwards. "These must be weighing you down." Mikasa said blankly cupping my breast. My face deadpanned.

"Not you too!" I cried out in disbelief.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early and prepared myself for the aptitude test. This was it, my deciding moment.

"Good Luck Caria." Mikasa said to me as I went up to the suspender. "Believe in yourself." I narrowed my eyes at her accusingly and saw her smile brightly. She knew exactly why I gave her that look. Last night after she had "pointed out" my problem, I realized that she was right all along. Because of the weight on my upper body, I had been leaning forward too much. I often slouched a bit even when I wasn't trying to dangle in the air. If I shifted my weight more to my back, I floated almost perfectly. I could only hope for a less petite frame and taller form as I got older to counteract the weight on my chest.

"Let's see what you can do," said the instructor watching me carefully. I inhaled and exhaled.

"I can do this," I inwardly reassured myself

The crank turned and I floated still in the air. All I had to do was relax and lean back a little.

"That's amazing!" said a voice from the spectators

"How does she do that?!" said another.

"3...2...1! You're done!" the instructor shouted. I was released from the suspender. Nac came up to me and hugged me tightly. "I knew you could do it! You were perfect! As still as a stone. Maybe even better than Ackerman," I blushed and noticed eyes on us.

"Gee thanks," I told Nac, trying to put a bit of distance between us.

"Hey get back in line recruit!" yelled Keith Shadis shooing Nac away to my delight. "Congratulations. That was quite an improvement from yesterday," he said almost with an undertone of suspicion.

"Well, if I'm gonna surpass Levi, I have to be the best," I grinned.

"Well Levi is referred to as humanity's best soldier so you're going to have to be perfect at damn near everything," The instructor commented.

Oh I'll surpass him alright. And then I'll kick his 5'2" ass! The damned pervert!

Eh? Everyone around me had widened eyes.

"Did I say that out loud?" I questioned.

The instructor nodded slowly, giving me the same look he gave Sasha Braus.

"Damn it!" I cursed. Somewhere, Levi was laughing at me.

*End Chapter*

* * *

*Author comments*

Oh Caria, one must think before they speak. Everyone's a pervert to the poor girl. -_-

I want to thank reviewers for their support. You guys are great and I'm glad you like the story. I shall give you a random fact. ^_^

I got Caria's name from a random German name generator(which isn't as authentic as I once believed)

According to Babynology, Caria means "man"(yikes). And I've looked it up on other places but it just shows up as Carla instead(maybe a typo in the generator). Anyways, I've taken a liking to the name so I won't randomly go back through every chapter and change her name.(hehehe)

But still, in Latin, Caria means "rotten" (double yikes)

At least it's something I can laugh about and curse the name generator in vain for. Just thought you all ought to know(if you actually read these comments). Ciao.


	10. Still The Same Creep

Chapter 10

Time Skip: Year 850

Caria Wolf: 18

* * *

"Hands on your hearts"!

"Yes sir!" we cried. Finally... we did it. We really made it this far. I scanned the faces of the girls and boys I'd grown with over the past few years. All of us smiled proudly. Tonight we graduated into full fledged soldiers. From the day Keith Shadis went from recruit to recruit, demanding from them a purpose, to now. We celebrated the graduating, grieved for the fallen, and turned our cheeks at those who gave up. We understood why; it was their choice to flee. Not everyone who had gone through the training survived and I myself almost wanted to give up more than once. _Almost. _

"For you trainees graduating today, three paths now lay open before you! You can be stationed at the walls and defend the cities as members of the Garrison. You can put your lives on the line to fight Titans in their own territory as members of the Survey Corps. And you can serve the king by controlling the crowds and protecting order as members of the Military Police Brigade. Now... normally it's only the top ten who are allowed into the Military Police Brigade; however, this time humanity has been gifted with not one but two soldiers that excelled in every aspect of training. When I call your names, both 1st ranked students step forward!" announced the military officer. "Mikasa Ackerman."

"No surprise there," said Jean's voice.

"She's so cool!" Sasha cooed. She had become a fan of the raven haired girl throughout their years together.

"And the second student ranking in first place is... Caria Wolf!" I took a step forward and looked to the left of me to see Mikasa. While she had natural talent, I had to work hard at matching her. Levi's training prior to joining the Trainees had given me the edge I needed to compete with her. After the aptitude test, Mikasa and I began training together; constantly challenging each other up until the day of graduation. At first our rivalry had been subtle. If her sword cut deep into the titan practice dummies, so would mine. If she threw a punch, I parried with a steady block. We pulled and pushed each other, almost like we were dancing. In time, we reached a mutual agreement to improve each other's weaknesses and counter each others strengths.

As expected, we turned towards one another, walked forward and shook hands. Both of us wore a knowing smile. I couldn't imagine a better rival.

"Congratulations to you both. I know you'll do humanity proud," Keith Shadis boomed. I looked down the line of the other top graduates. Reiner, Bertolt, Annie, Eren, Jean, Marco, Connie, Sasha, and Krista. Sasha caught me off guard along with Connie and Krista. I was also surprised that Ymir didn't make it to the top ten. It didn't seem like she was ever worn out from training. Sometimes it almost seemed like she was _holding back_.

After the entire ceremony ended, the celebration began. Everyone else had already changed out of uniform and crowded into the giant graduates hall while I had gone to use the bathroom immediately after the ritual ended. I cursed myself for thinking I could wait until after the ceremony was over. At least I hadn't pissed my pants. I decided to stay in uniform since I'd probably meet the Recon Unit after the graduates celebration was over. Just as my hand reached out for the door to the building with drinking graduates; happy, depressed or both, Keith Shadis appeared behind me.

"Yahhh!" I yelped at the sudden hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw the deep sunken eyes of the instructor. "Geez, why do you always have to have that expression. It's like you just saw a damn Titan peer over the wall or something?!" I snapped.

"Oh, well it's not intentional. Anyways, as you know, Levi arranged for you to join the SC immediately. As in upon graduation. Normally you'd have to go through the Recon Unit's speech but since you were already their..um.. maid, I guess you get immediate promotion or something. He's waiting for you at the Trost headquarters not too far from here," the instructor relayed. I sighed irritably.

"Can't he wait a bit. I wanted to celebrate with the others," I whined.

"I understand, but knowing Levi, if you didn't show up, he'll hunt you down himself." Keith said nervously scratching his head. If I didn't go, it might be the instructor's ass on the line as well.

"Alright, I'll go, but he better have a damned reception waiting for me there," I huffed. I waved to the instructor who looked relieved that I was going.

I opened the door to the Trost headquarters. Everything was silent, and there was but a single candle flickering in the window.

"Hello!" I called. No answer. I went up the stairs and looked around in every room. All empty. "Where is everyone?!" I called again. I walked downstairs again. No one. "Ugh! This is bullshit! I'm leaving!" I hollered. I stepped outside of the building and headed right back down to the graduates celebration. What a waste of time that was.

* * *

"Gee, you sure are late to the party, what happened to you?! said Nac a little too closely in my ear. He had called me over to a corner as soon as he saw me enter the building. He was sitting with his close friend Mylius and a few other graduates I wasn't too familiar with. Over our years of training, I warmed up to Nac a bit and counted him amongst my friends although I still had trouble getting it across to him that I was _only _interested in fighting Titans.

"I thought that I was going to officially join the Survey Corps tonight but no one was there," I sighed.

"Going to work already? You should learn to relax eh Caria," Nac said in a low voice, slithering an arm around my shoulder. There were a lot of graduates around although some left to bring the good news of to their families. If they had families.

"Nac, don't you have family who might want to know you graduated?" I asked trying to unclasp his hand from around my shoulder but to no avail.

"No, just my dad, but he never cared. My mother was outside wall Maria when the Titans came and well, you know the rest," he said woefully.

"I'm sorry. Your father must be proud of you for joining up though, right? You should tell him about it," I suggested.

"Yeah I suppose but tonight I just want to be around friends and you." he said turning my face towards him. Just as he was about to bring my face to his the doors slammed open. I snapped my head in the direction of the person who managed to silence an entire hall of graduates with their presence alone. Multiple voices started talking about the dark haired man's entrance.

"Whoa that's Captain Levi from the Recon Unit!" someone gasped.

"Really? Wow he's a lot shorter when he's not on a horse," commented someone else.

"Maybe he's here to personally recruit people," a third voice joined.

"I hear he can be rough. If you refuse to join, let him down gently."

"Hey brats, quiet down! I'm looking for a girl with brown skin, hazel eyes and wavy black hair," Levi announced. The whole room went silent. There was only one graduate that fit into his description. Before stares could be directed my way. I slipped under the table. I had to escape... but where? I peeked around from underneath the table. Ah! The back door! Of course! I crawled my way towards the door and slipped through it before anyone could see me.

"Phew! That was close!" I sighed in relieve.

"What was close?" said a familiar voice. It was Hanji.

"What the—what are you doing back here?"

"Well, you know, Levi does think ahead about this kind of thing. He suggested I cover the back entrance and here you are! Wow, you've really grown" Hanji smiled.

"Ugh, why are you guys here? I went to the Trost HQ just like instructor Shadis suggested and no one was there."

"That place? We sent someone there to wait for you? I guess they must have gotten lost. Besides, that's for SC business. Levi actually has a place of his own in Trost," Hanji laughed.

"Great, Levi's angry isn't he? If he is I'm in for it. Cleaning for days on end no doubt," I groaned sliding to the ground.

"I can't always tell even after all these years. That man is almost as mysterious as the Titans, but certainly no where near as interesting," Hanji commented "Well I guess I better let him know you're here."

"Wait don't!" I cried as Hanji opened the back door of the graduates hall.

"Oy Levi! Over here!" Hanji called. "Geez, he was already hand on collar with one of your peers. He must be pretty irritated," Hanji noted.

"And that's my cue to leave. Bye!" I turned on my heel and was about to bolt away, but cried out in pain as a hand grabbed my tresses and pulled me back. My hair came loose from it's neat ponytail and the next thing I knew I was thrown back to the wall with pale hands on either side of my body impeding me from escape.

"Hanji, go tell the others that they'll be meeting our latest recruit soon, we have a pretty early morning tomorrow and they're probably tired of waiting," the Captain ordered. I didn't dare breath. Hanji smiled at me apologetically before slipping away to safety from Levi's wrath. Now I was alone with Levi outside in the back of the graduates hall. I was so dead. And I had just graduated too. Damn.

Nervously, I brought my eyes up to look at the Captain who silently examined me with an intensity that almost made me squirm with discomfort. His piercing grey eyes went from my hair to my eyes to my lips to my...chest?! My eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"You haven't changed one bit! I swear, you'd think after over three years a guy would grow a bit more decent, but you're still a pervert!" I complained. To my surprise, his face softened a bit and he let his arms fall to his sides. A hint of a smirk decorated his lips. Without a word, he turned out of the alleyway towards the street. My mind went blank and I stood stupefied for a moment at his lack of anger or anything for that matter. Soon enough I followed him, knowing he wouldn't let my off the hook again if I tried to slip away. Corner after corner, we turned. I gradually worked up the nerve to say something. It had been so long since I had last seen him. I looked at his back as he strode along in front of me. He hadn't grown any taller since I'd last seen him. That could only mean he was actually older than I thought. Or unlucky. "I-!"

"We're here." Levi announced, cutting me off. The building we arrived at was a street corner house. It's structure consisted of deep burgundy bricks and three floors. Flickering candles peeked out from every window. Before we went in, Levi turned to me. I nearly bumped into him because he had just stopped so abruptly.

"What?" I inquired.

"I'm surprised they let you keep your hair so long," Levi commented grabbing one of my strands.

"I put it up and out of the way so it's never been an issue," I said.

"I disagree. Even your ponytail is too long. As a new soldier in the Survey Crops, you have to take measures so that there's no potential of anything getting in your way," Levi retorted.

"Yea, yea," I replied dully waving off the Captain's concern. I walked into the house leaving Levi behind. Upon entering, I noticed an extravagant carpet, bookcases, and odd decorations that probably had some artistic value. Though I wasn't one for art. I was greeted by Erwin, Hanji, and a few others who looked unfamiliar to me.

My eyes went down the line of soldiers. It took me a moment to recognize Eld Jinn and Gunther Schultz. The other two soldiers were a short young woman with light ginger hair and golden eyes similar to mine but more of a brown tinge than yellow. Her name was Petra Ral. The second man baffled me a bit. He was in uniform with a cravat just like Levi. He looked older than the Captain, but sported an undercut with dirty blond hair that curled at the ends. When I came to shake his hand, he looked down at me as if I was unappealing.

"I hope you clean as well as you look," he said in an odd tone. Was he...imitating Levi?

"Oh don't mind him, he's just out of his mind." said Petra whacking Oluo over the head. I scratched my head uncertainly and turned around.

"Wow you've really grown," Erwin commented coming to shake my hand and congratulate me.

"Yeah in more ways than one," Eld failed to whisper to Gunther.

"I heard that," I said with a fist.

"Caria, besides Hanji and I, these soldiers are some of the best that the Survey Corps has to offer. You'll meet the bulk of the unit tomorrow before the expedition," Erwin stated.

"Hanji or Petra, I need your help cutting Caria's hair tomorrow," Levi said interrupting my introduction. I spun around to face him.

"Listen I'm not interested in having that ridiculous undercut you have, so there's no way I'm cutting my hair." I protested. I heard a few snickers from Gunther and Eld. "Besides, we had a bet. If I became stronger than you, I would become Captain." The snickering stopped and suddenly everything was silent. I looked around at the Survey Corps members, each of them now bearing a nervous countenance.

"Well we've been here for a while but it's getting late so we're gonna head out," Erwin said excusing himself. The others seemed to follow Erwin's lead nearly running out the door. I blankly stared after them. I had only just arrived. Hanji was the last to pass by me.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"I was planning on doing more Titan related research tonight so uh... gotta go," Hanji waved goodbye and disappeared out of sight.

Just like that I was alone. Again. With Levi. I felt a sudden shift in the air around me and my heart beat sped up as I was swept off my feet. Where I had once been standing, I was now floating, rested on Levi's hands.

**Thump thump thump thump thump thump**

"Scared Caria?" Levi's voice brushed against my ear. I tried to register what had happened but I couldn't even fathom it. My back hadn't even hit the floor. Levi was able to sweep my feet from under me and catch me before I fell. That took skill. However... Using my right hand, I grabbed the back of Levi's head and brought it closer to my face. Just three inches away.

"Not even close," I whispered. Levi's eyes widened. I rolled off of Levi's hands into a crouch and aimed a sweeping kick at his heel as I had done before when training with Mikasa. There was no way in hell Levi was gonna impress me so easily after all the training I'd gone through. He dodged my kick and his expression hardened. Now we were both serious.

* * *

Twas a long chapter, and most of them will be. It kind of sucks writing a fanfiction for an incomplete series that's pretty young or so I'm finding. I want to stick with the main storyline as much as possible while adding in Caria's parts and my own little tweeks. I'm gonna have to space the chapters out farther apart since more of Levi's life is being revealed which may contradict a few things but I supposed the same thing happened with Itachi from Naruto. I read just about every SNK side story so it will definitely influence the story bit.

I'm watching the anime again and I will likely end up making multiple stories. I prefer anime Levi to Manga just because it's a bit clearer to go off of(in my opinion). I've also been running into the time period issue. I've researched a crap ton of stuff relating to the 19th century since I feel like the technology is most similar to mid 1800s save for the epic 3D maneuver gear. The year is 844-850 so far but it's already been addressed that while SNK is based off of earth, it's still a different reality. Thus I could simply take artistic liberty with certain inventions. The hygiene is what gets to me the most. I noticed Mikasa using a water pump in the first episode but those were invented long long ago. I even looked up syringes from the episode where Eren's father inject's him and the syringe style points to mid-late 1800s. There's also the glasses that Hanji wears that appear more late 19th century maybe even early 20th. I'm not sure what kind of bathing goes on although hygiene is clearly important and they seem to understand that.(cough Levi cough) I'm thinking they probably have early tooth brushes at least and maybe tooth power(popular before toothpaste) so you may see those things being talked about. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Ciao.


	11. What's Old is New Again

Hello readers. I'm sure you've all heard the news about Levi.***has something to do with his name cough*** If you haven't I'm surprised but won't spoil it for you. It certainly threw me off. Hajime Isayama is quite the writer and this anime/manga is becoming my all time favorite(sorry Naruto Shippuden but your fillers are pushing me away). Anyways. I'm madly awaiting the next chapter of SNK and of Levi's side story because a time frame has been revealed and that will most certainly affect my fanfic. I plan to do a timeline of Caria's life and Levi's life together eventually. And speaking of those two. I'm working on the cover picture. I have to say that I surprised myself with how it looks so far. I'm using Adobe Illustrator and so far so good. Hopefully the author of SNK will reveal more about Levi soon. Anyways on the 11th chapter. Tis long. I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

_Italics- added_ _emphasis_

_**Bold = sounds **_

* * *

Chapter 11

The battle had lasted for almost half an hour before Levi eventually won. He nearly broke my neck when he put me in a suffocating headlock. It was either give in or die trying to beat him. Common sense won over pride. I tapped him twice to indicate my surrender. His arms released me and I collapsed on the carpet. I felt a bit sore in places that were sure to flare up in pain the next morning. I sat up and turned my neck from side to side and contorted my back until I received a satisfying pop. Levi looked down on me in a way that wasn't condescending but appreciative. He admitted to my delight that I had actually pushed him further than he thought possible although I was still no match for him in the end. I had spent most of my time countering and blocking him while he had been on the offense throwing kicks, punches, sweeps and the occasional cheap shot. The bastard.

"Keith Shadis told me you graduated at the top with some other girl," Levi stated blankly. I zeroed in on his mouth and noticed a bruise on his lip from our fight. A satisfied smile broke across my face. "What's that smirk for?" he asked, face impassive as usual.

"Nothing nothing," I got up from my laid back position and stretched. "What time is it?"

"Probably close to midnight," Levi answered.

"Hey, why haven't you grown any since I last saw you?" I questioned curiously. He had said that he wasn't eighteen so I had assumed him to be younger. Although if I really thought about it, the age to enroll in the military was around twelve and their was training which most people graduated from at age fifteen or later if they hadn't signed up for the military as soon as they were of age, such as myself. I actually didn't know much of the Captain's history so it was impossible for me to pinpoint when he had joined the military or to estimate his age.

"You ask too many questions." Levi responded. "I'm a lot older than you think I am." His stare suddenly made me feel smaller. It was telling me not to delve any further but I couldn't help but wonder. I was still curious like the little girl that Levi had first met about six years ago.

"I never said anything about age," I said playing coy.

"No but you were thinking it," Levi sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I retorted while fluttering my eyelashes innocently. "Besides, I just find it strange that I'm eighteen now and I'm 5'1" and you're still at an unimpressive 5'2" and you're..." I motioned with my hand for him to finish my sentence but he didn't take the bait. Instead he did an about face and walked up the stairs, leaving me clueless as to how old he was. I sighed in defeat. I'd just have to coax it out of him with careful planning and good strategy. For now, I'd drop the subject, or ask someone else he knew about it. I decided to go up the stairs and ask him about my addition to the Survey Corps instead. There were five rooms on the second floor including a washroom facing a bedroom; the kitchen which faced the sitting room; and a giant closet near the staircase to the third floor with loads of cleaning tools. I shook my head and rolled my eyes upon seeing the various brooms he had stored away. "Levi! Where'd you go?!" I hollered. I went up to the last level of the house which consisted of four bedrooms. The last room on the end had a close door. I tiptoed up to it and put my left ear against it. Was this Levi's room?

"What the hell are you doing?" sounded a voice from behind me. I hopped up in shock. Apparently Levi had been in the room across from the one I was leaning against. He gave me a bored expression which I returned with my own sheepish grin. "Hmph. You haven't changed much either. I can't decide if you're just as obnoxious as you were or more so. Oh and it's 5'3". You've always been off by an inch," he said crossing his arms.

"5'2", 5'3"; you're still short and I have changed! Your heads just too far up your ass for you to notice," I said, lowering my voice on the last part.

"I'm still taller than you and while your _physical _changes are _more than _evident; I'm not convinced when it comes to everything else," the Captain remarked. I ignored his no doubt baited comment about my body.

"Alright fine. I understand. So then, my hair has to be cut doesn't it? How low?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Right here." Levi's hand went five inches past my shoulder. I frowned at the position of his hand. It had been at that height back before I enlisted. As my hair was now, it was just above my rear when out of its customary ponytail. Levi watched me carefully; waiting for me to protest. Instead, I conceded with his decision.

"It's just hair. I'll live," I said evenly.

"Glad you're on board. You'll be sleeping in the room across from mine." I strode past the Captain into a cozy room with ample candlelight, a freshly made bed, and polished stone floors. Everything smelled so fresh. "The Trost HQ is undergoing a small renovation so you and I will be staying here for tonight. I retrieved your belongings as well. They're on top of the armoire. Tomorrow we leave at 800 hours. Four eyes was tinkering with a clock on the second floor and it's set to chime at 600 hours. It's fucking noisy so it should wake you up."

"Yes sir," I inclined my head and turned towards the bedroom.

"One more thing... tomorrow is our expedition beyond the wall. Your first excursion. Simulations put you to the test but they're still not the same as facing the real thing. Casualties are normal so don't try to play hero if someone is in trouble. It's best to leave the saving to more experienced soldiers. Even I was assisted with my first Titan kill." Levi said.

"Really? By who?" I asked. It was hard to imagine Levi ever needing help, but I suppose it was unrealistic for me to think he popped out of his mother's womb wielding swords with 3d maneuver gear strapped to his little baby waist.

"Never mind who helped me. Just don't screw up," he said curtly.

"I appreciate your concern Captain, but I'm not at the top of my class without reason. I could have given up and ran away, but I'm here aren't I? I promise, I won't get in your way or anyone else's way," I assured him.

"I guess I'll find out if you're bluffing," he blinked. Levi opened the door to the closed room and slipped inside without another word.

"Goodnight Levi!" I called knowing he wouldn't answer back.

* * *

**DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG DONG**

** "**Ugh make it stop!" I groaned. I covered my ears until the loud chime died down. Levi hadn't been kidding about the chiming. Rubbing my eyes vigorously of grogginess, I forced myself out of bed. I groaned in pain. I was right about feeling sore in the morning.

Today was the day to prove myself. My first day as a Survey Corps soldier. I shivered with excitement. Walking across the hall, I stopped at Levi's door which was still closed shut. I knocked on the door a couple of times. Silence. Repeat. Still no answer.

"Levi, the clock went off, are you in there?" I asked. I put my ear to the door but couldn't hear anything. Sighing I decided to open the door without confirmation. Hopefully I wouldn't be killed. The sun was just rising, with small rays of light beginning to shine through the window. I looked in the corner of the room and saw the sleeping form of Levi.

"How the fuck did he sleep through that?" I deadpanned. He was the one who warned me the clock was noisy in the first place. I stepped over to his bedside. He looked so peaceful. I watched the silent rise and fall of his chest, his breathing controlled and even. The more I looked at him, the more that was revealed to me. His attire had been a black overcoat, a pressed white shirt and black pants last night, but it wasn't until just this morning that I took note of it. I didn't hate his undercut either. If anything, it was a signature style of his that I liked. For the first time I noticed that he was actually quite a handsome man. Sure he always looked troubled and annoyed but if you looked past that, his features were enticing. The thought made me slightly uncomfortable since Levi had been more like an older brother to me throughout the years. Minus the perverted stares. His hand laid strewn across his waist, and his arm was rested behind his head. It didn't look like a particularly comfortable position to sleep in but whatever floats your boat. He hadn't even bothered to change his clothes. I had at least changed into my sleeveless night gown before falling asleep. I felt a bit guilty for keeping him up for so long with our sparring match. "Hey, Levi, It's time to get up." I said bending down over his face. My hair pooled around his head, falling in with his locks of hair. A foreign urge to touch his face came over me abruptly but left just as quickly as it had come. Maybe he needed more sleep. As I was about to walk away, I felt a hand gently tug mine.

"What time is it?" came the sleepy tenor of the Captain.

"The suns just rising, so it's a bit after six." I looked over my shoulder at his sleepy eyes. "How did you sleep through all that chiming?"

"I learned to tune it out. I haven't slept here in years and usually someone's around to get me up." Propping himself up his elbow the captain turned to the window, running his hand through his locks carelessly. I turned away blushing.

"Well, if that's all. I'll be getting ready then," I said, excusing myself nervously. I skipped out of the room and shut the door behind me. Why was I finding him so attractive all of a sudden? Must be the air in this house or something...

I went down to the second floor and found an oak vanity in the bedroom across from the washroom. There was a couch, a couple of bookcases and various drawers. Setting my uniform and scrubbing cloth down on the couch, I went to the washroom to pump water into the bathtub, but stopped upon hearing movement in the kitchen and peeked in to see Levi already in uniform and heating up tea.

"I'm surprised you didn't clean yourself before getting dressed in uniform," I commented. He turned his head side ways looking at my still gown wearing form.

"I did, you just move at the pace of an old woman nearly on her deathbed so you didn't notice," Levi said cleaning a tea cup. "There's tooth powder in the washroom. Use it, get dressed and wait for Hanji or Petra to arrive so we can get your hair taken care of. Don't waste you're time washing in the tub, just use the basin and cloth, you can bath properly when we return.

I sighed but quickly followed his instructions. Just as I slid my tan jacket on, I heard knocking on the door. "Answer it." Levi ordered from the kitchen. I flew down the stairs, looked out the window, and saw Petra and Hanji standing next to each other chatting. Sure Levi and I were in the house, but I had developed a habit of always looking out the window before opening the door. You could never be _too_ careful.

"Good morning. I suppose you guys brought your tools with you?" I pouted. Hanji all too readily held up the metal shears to my dismay. The creepy smile she gave me didn't help either. I brought them to the kitchen where Levi was already leaned back sipping his cup of happiness. Hanji and Petra greeted him politely while he looked at all three of us with an expression of boredom before setting his cup down and rising mechanically. As he passed us, I noticed Petra give a salute although I didn't imitate her. I would probably have to start doing it more even though I knew Levi only cared about rank when it meant he could be a pain in the ass. At least in my case.

"Set her down here," the Captain ushered me into a chair in front of the vanity. He watched me in the mirror, my hair proudly touching my thighs. "Hmm, cut it right here." My face heated up as his hand touched right above my breast.

"Oh, that's a lot to be cut off. Sorry Caria." Hanji apologized.

"It's all right, let's just get this over with." I closed my eyes to the sound of snipping scissors. My brows furrowed imagining all the dark strands of hair falling to the floor. Hopefully Hanji and Petra knew what they were doing.

"Done!" Hanji exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see their handiwork. The ends of my hair were smooth and stopped right where the Captain had ordered. No extra hair seemed to be missing either.

"You look beautiful," Petra smiled at me in the mirror.

"Thanks," I replied. After a few moments of examining the cut, I noticed Levi was no longer in the room. I looked around in confusion.

"Seeing all the hair on the floor made Levi uncomfortable so he left," Hanji said seeing my bewilderment.

"Figures," I commented inwardly. I helped the girls gather up the all the hair that had been snipped away. Nearly a foot of hair lengthwise, was now on the ground.

"We'll go dispose of this and be on our way. We brought along two horses for you guys for the expedition. The Captain has to be near the head of the line so leave as soon as possible," Hanji instructed. I saluted her and walked them downstairs as they left the house with a sack of my old hair in tow. I closed the door and stretched happily. It was actually nice to get a hair cut. I felt a bit lighter and could no longer fathom why I had even the slightest opposition to it in the first place. I heard soft footsteps stop behind me and felt the Captain's hand run through my freshly cut tresses. The hand that wasn't in my hair rotated my body around slowly to face him. His grey eyes met my hazel ones. He examined the hair twisted around his fingers before looking back at me.

"You look striking," he said. My mouth dropped at the compliment. I didn't say anythings for a few moments before eventually stuttering out a response.

"Y-yea, I guess getting a haircut wasn't such a terrible idea after all..." I mumbled slightly unnerved under his intense stare. "They did a good job, it's not as bad as I thought it would be." The Captain's fingers ran through the waves of my hair until he eventually retracted his hand though his eyes still lingered on my form.

"Well... umm Hanji said that you have to be at the front of the line so we should leave now..." I said shifting uncomfortably. He hummed in agreement, but it was obvious that he was thinking about something else. "Levi?"

"What?"

"Are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yea... go ahead and open the door, I have to go grab something," Levi said

I curiously watched him walk up the stairs before turning around to let sunlight spray in the doorway. Stepping outside, I breathed in the crisp air as a light breeze blew past me. Tied down to a post outside the house were two steeds, neighing as I walked up to them. My blood began to pump. Soon I would earn my place as a soldier. Levi walked up to the horse next to mine. It nudged him, seemingly familiar with the Captain already.

"We'll ride to a supply station to do a maintenance check on our gear. From there, we'll go to the gate. The expedition will take place outside of Trost in Wall Maria. Here, this is the official Survey Corps cloak. You'll want to slip that on and I brought you something to put you're hair up with since it still might get in the way." Levi explained handing me the green garment and black tie.

"Wow, this is so cool! My own cloak!" I cooed hugging the cloth closely to my chest.

"Just put it on so we can go," the Captain said rolling his eyes. I slipped the hooded cloak over my head and climbed my horse. I checked my person to see if I had everything. The 3d Maneuver gear latched around my waist was so light that I barely felt it. The technology of it still amazed me even after several years of practice with it. I couldn't wait to exercise it's capabilities in real combat.

"All right, Let's go!" I shouted. I got Levi to lift the corner of his mouth a bit with my eagerness. He steered his horse in front of me and together we headed down the road. Finally, the moment I'd been waiting for.

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Well I shall update again sometime after the new chapter is released around May 7thish. Hopefully another Levi side story chapter will be out around then as well. Well, ciao.


	12. First Time's a Charm

Hello All. Here is another lengthy chapter of my SNK fic. Seeming as I waited a month to give a new chapter, I'll probably update again next Friday or before. Thanks for following and liking the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 12

***bold*= brief flashback**

* * *

"There they are!"

"The main force from the Survey Corps is here!"

"Commander Erwin! Kick their Titan asses for me!

"Look! There's Captain Levi! They say he alone counts for a full unit!"

"A full unit? Wow Levi, you've got quite the reputation." I chimed in happily along with the rest of the crowd commenting on his passing.

"Can't they shut up?" Levi complained irritatedly. I rode atop my horse to the left of the Captain even though newer soldiers usually stayed in the back.

"Just imagine how disappointed your admirers would be if they found out how much of a neurotic clean freak you are," Hanji commented from Levi's right. I giggled at her comment, earning a glare from the Captain.

"Beyond this wall, the Titans wait. What types will I get to meet this time? I hope I can see an abnormal! That'd be so cool!" Hanji exclaimed with starry eyes. I raised an eyebrow at her dramatic approach to this expedition. It seemed that she hadn't changed from the first time I'd met her. In the face of danger, she always seemed too eager to get close to it. Maybe it was her way of coping with everything. She'd spent years in this line of work so perhaps getting angry at the Titans was probably just too typical a reaction for her.

"If you want an abnormal, I found one," Levi commented.

"Huh? Where?" Hanji and I asked at the same time. Hanji looked around curiously while the Captain steered his horse over to the right and took Hanji's head with one hand, turning her face to his.

"Right here," he answered. I chuckled as the two began throwing jests at each other.

"Hey Caria! Is that you!?" hollered a familiar voice. I snapped my head to the left and saw someone pushing past the crowd. It was Nac Tius. He waved to me happily and came to walk alongside my horse. I smiled nervously at him. He wasn't _really _supposed to be in the streets with the main force but since he wasn't a civilian, the SC would probably let it slide. "Wow you cut you're hair! You look really great!" he exclaimed. I still had yet to tie my hair back much to Levi's annoyance.

"Thanks! Hey Nac, today's our first day as full fledged soldiers. Are you excited?" I smiled.

"Oy Caria, whose that?" Hanji hollered going around Levi with her horse. I hesitated slightly before answering. I noticed Levi glaring intently at Nac in a seemingly disapproving manner.

"This is my friend from the 104th Trainee Squad. Nac Tius," I replied.

"Whoa, is that Captain Levi?! You must have serious connections riding up here with him," Nac commented seemingly awestruck by the dark haired man.

"Yeah I met him six years ago, long story," I said rubbing the back of my head nervously as Levi's frown deepened. Fortunately this went unnoticed by my oblivious friend. Eventually Nac recovered from his brief starstruck daze and directed his attention at me. I took note that he was blushing and knew that something I would probably find unfavorable was coming.

"Caria, after you get back from the expedition and we have some time off, would you be willing to spend a day with me in the capital? They're pretty fancy in the innermost wall but we can just go in our military uniform without looking out of place. But if you want I could get you a dress," Nac said looking up at me with a hopeful smile.

"Nac thank you, but I you know I feel about you and well-"

"Caria I know you don't like me that way, but now that I'm a soldier I could die any moment. I don't want to force you to go but even if we're just friends, I'd like to at least spend a day with you outside of being trainees or soldiers," Nac cut in with a determined expression.

"Nac..." I paused. He was right. Both me and him could die at any moment if the Colossal Titan or the Armored Titan decided to show up, bringing death and destruction in their wake. Would it really hurt if I just went with him as a friend? It was all he was asking for. "Alright Nac, as friends, we'll spend the day together. But no fancy dress, those things are down right uncomfortable," I said.

"Okay, I would have liked to see you in a dress but maybe some other time," Nac joked.

"Advance!" cried Commander Erwin's voice from the front line. Now was the beginning of the company latest excursion into Titan controlled lands.

"Bye, Nac, tell the others I said good luck on their first day," I waved, spurring my horse forward.

"We're not the ones going to fight Titans. I know you're on top with Mikasa, but you and the Recon Unit probably need more luck than the rest of us," Nac called as I moved further away. "I'll be waiting for you when you return!"

* * *

Wall Maria. Once a place where my home resided. Now dangerous grounds housing countless titans, all brought in from the Colossal and Armored Titan. The expedition eventually led us to a town with Titans wandering about. Teams were organized to clear the town of Titan activity. It was time to prove myself...

"Erwin, let Caria go with my squad. If she really is skilled, I could use her one my team."

"Levi, you know that new recruits are usually in bigger groups and you tend to take on ample amounts of Titans at once. Plus you're the elite of the elite. She really should be with one of our other veteran member's like Mike."

"My team is enough and you _know _what I'm capable of," Levi argued. Erwin's eyes narrowed in on Levi, silently questioning the shorter man for his unusual insistence on such a matter. I looked between them but kept silent. Levi was reputed as humanity's best so I was eager to work with him but in the end, it was up to the commander to decide.

"Hmm, very well Levi. Caria, you're with Levi's team," Erwin said turning towards me. I stepped over to the Captains' side. Soon I would see one. My hands itched on the handles of my swords. My muscles tensed under my cloak.

*** It had stomped her to an unrecognizable bloody pulp. Even from my far away distance I could see the happy sadistic smirk. The smirk. The gall. The arrogance. The god complex. ***

"Caria, you're scowling," Levi said. I shook my head vigorously of my old memories. I needed to focus for this mission, not get caught up in thoughts of vengeance. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked up to see Erwin wearing a grave expression on his face. He was probably already anticipating the substantial losses that the Recon Unit would take from this expedition. We lost several men simply getting to this town.

"Be careful Caria, this is your first time out here and things can get pretty hectic. Follow Levi's orders and you should be fine," Erwin advised.

"Yes sir!" I nodded. I saluted him and went on my way with Levi's team which consisted of the same soldiers that had been at his house last night and some other veteran soldiers that I had just met. We headed into the section of the abandoned town with the most Titans. They all looked the same as they had over three years ago. Smiling, frowning, mouths agape, eyes round and doll like with no change in expression. Our group stopped on top of a high roof which overlooked multiple classes of Titans to the North, East, and West.

"Petra, Oluo, Sven, Hugo, and Gustav; take down the cluster of Titans to the North. Eld, Gunther, Wilhelm, Alda and Maude you guys take care of the East. Go and remember not to screw up. Don't misjudge a situation, it could lead to your death and the death of you're comrades!" Levi commanded. Saluting, the soldiers broke into two groups and headed North or East respectively.

"Caria, you're with me," The Captain said turning my way. He scanned the area around us until his eyes stopped at a looming figure. "You see that 9 meter class Titan to the West? You're going to take it out," I nodded apprehensively following his line of sight. Taking my swords out, I readied them at my sides.

"Just remember training," I told myself. All I needed to do was make a deep cut in the nape of the neck. Both hooks shot out of my 3D maneuver gear and lodged into a clock tower just above the Titan. I waited for it to pass by me. Fortunately I hadn't been noticed yet. My hook shot out into the area just above the nape and my body flew towards the Titan. Just as I was about to come in contact with the Titan's nape, it turned abruptly, catching me in its hand. I gasped at the sudden movement, the wind briefly knocked out of my lungs. Was it an abnormal?

***I stood there frozen in place as the Titan's hand begun to close in around me. I was so distraught by my impending doom that I just barely heard the galloping of a horse coming from behind me.** *

No. I wouldn't be saved by the Captain again. I was a soldier now dammit! My bottom half was locked, but my swords were still free. I stabbed the Titan's hand with my right sword and cut into the index finger, loosening it's grip. Using the sword I had stabbed into its hand, I levered my body out of it's grasp and ran up the length of it's arm. It had an angry, seething frown plastered on its face. As I ran up close to its face, the Titan snapped at me. I dodged, jumping on the pointed nose and up to the peak of the Titan's head. I back-flipped as it brought an arm up to squash me and cut horizontally into the nape just as I passed it, felling the 9 meter monster. My hook launched onto the side of the building where the Captain stood, and I was whipped up to the roof landing lightly in front of him.

"How was that?" I asked confidently, proud of my first Titan kill.

"Not bad. Not bad at all. You demonstrated precision and fast reaction even after the Titan caught you," The Captain complimented. He looked at my hands which were covered in blood and frowned. Walking over to me he took out his handkerchief and rubbed my hands of blood. I looked at him incredulously.

"Umm... what are doing?" I frowned.

"Cleaning. You're hands are bloody and you have a stain on your jacket now," Levi muttered.

"Geez Levi. You do realize that with every Titan I kill there's going to be blood, right? Besides the most of the blood usually disappears like the Titans body and besides, we're in the middle of fighting," I whined.

"Suit yourself. Go join Petra's team to the North, I'll take care of the rest of the Titans around here," Levi ordered. I looked around seeing a 10 and 12 meter class in the distance. There were likely smaller ones around as well.

"Shouldn't we work together on this?" I suggested.

"Hmm, well I suppose I'd rather have you close to me so that I can confirm that that kill of yours wasn't just beginners luck," Levi said matter-o-factually. I rolled my eyes and headed towards a 7 meter class Titan I saw walking around to my left. I'd show Levi that it was skill that got me here once and for all.

* * *

"Yahoo!" Hanji cried in excitement. Heading over to an emaciated looking Titan. She landed on the roof just as the Titan turned around to face her. "Don't worry! I'm not going to hurt you!" Hanji called to the Titan. I watched in awe as she evaded the Titan's grasp. "Not quite," she exclaimed. Her gear arced her around the Titan. "It's my turn! Gotcha!" The nape was torn out and the Titan stumbled forward falling on its face. I shook my head. She really _does_ have too much fun with this. I had just gotten my 3rd solo Titan kill of the day and turned to watch Levi in action. He landed on a roof and walked nonchalantly towards two 13 meter class Titans. A hook sailed out and dove into the brick of a building. The Captain flew around the Titan and launched himself towards the neck doing 360 spins and cutting the nape clean out. He landed with one foot and pivoted so that he was sent flying over to the next Titan which had deep sockets and a bald head. A thought crossed my mind. That Titan looked an awful lot like instructor Keith Shadis. The Captain arched back and then forward, tossing the swords into the Titan's eyes. The large creature cried out painfully, covering its eye sockets. Levi landed on its head and pulled out a new set of blades. He jumped up high in the air and came down on the titan, rotating at a high velocity once more. The Titan fell and the Captain flipped up onto the roof immediately looking at his no doubt bloody swords. I rolled my eyes and headed over to him. I had to know how he did those amazing spins. I came up to him just as he took out his handkerchief and began cleaning his swords.

"Wow Levi you're incredible! How in the world do you spin like that?" I commended.

"Hmm, you were watching me?" he questioned looking up from his sword polishing.

"Well...uh yea," I replied blushing slightly. I probably should've been killing Titans or helping the others but the Captain's skills were simply captivating. He made killing those monsters look so easy.

"Take notes," he stated abruptly before swinging down towards the street below. I followed him to where Petra was, huddled over a dying soldier.

"Captain, I can't stop the bleeding!" Petra relayed with watery eyes. I looked down at the soldier, Sven, whose midsection was covered in blood. One of his organs had probably been punctured judging by the extent of the damage and the amount of blood.

"Captain..." the dying voice of Sven whispered. Levi strode over to the body and bent down.

"What?" the Captain said calmly.

"Was I... of use... to mankind? Or willI die... useless like this?" he pondered with his bloody right hand rising up purposefully. His question struck me. My brows creased. The soldiers of the Recon Unit were so different from the Garrison and Military Police. They put they're lives on the line for everyone and this... this was all they got out of it? Levi's hand shot out and clasped the dying soldier's bloody fingers.

"You did great. And you'll do even more. Your spirit will stay with me and give me strength!" the Captain declared. "I swear to you I will exterminate the Titans!"

"Captain... he's gone," Petra stated sadly.

"...Do you think he heard everything?

"Yes. I'm sure he heard it... just look at him. He's resting so peacefully now," I came up behind the Captain and looked down at the man. He did look peaceful, blood smeared face and all.

"That's good," The Captain said solemnly rising next to me. I looked at his grey eyes, downcast towards Sven's body, lost in thought. This was the first time that the Captain's humanity really became evident to me. He may have been a superhuman soldier, but he was still affected by the dying men around him. As harsh as he could be towards others, he cared deeply for each of his comrades and the whole of humanity.

"Levi!" came Commander Erwin's voice from behind us. I spun around with the Captain to face the blonde haired man. I raised a curious brow at seeing the Commander and a few other soldiers atop their horses. "We're going back!"

"Back? We still haven't reached our limit." Levi retorted with an undertone of irritation. "Did my men die in vain?"

"The Titans have all started heading North towards the city. It's just like five years ago, something's happened in the city. They might have even broken through the Wall." I felt Petra and Levi tense on either side of me. A sense of despair rose within me. We'd already lost a disheartening percentage of soldiers for this expedition and I shuddered to think how high the causalities would be from this second attack of the Titans. How many more could we afford to lose in this hell?

***end chapter***

* * *

Yes on episode 9, I kid you not, there is a Titan that resembles Keith Shadis with sunken eyes. Hehe. If you don't read the manga or Birth of Levi I highly recommend it since this story contains bits of info from them(and will eventually contain even more). Also, I don't know if you guys do this but even when reading I hear the Japanese voices of the characters since I watch animes in Japanese. While I only understand phrases, I was thinking it would be nice to assign Caria a voice actor(yes I'm weird). Mainly just to get a sense of what she sounds like when talking to Levi and on top of that, I might name certain soundtracks at certain moments if you ever listen to music while you read just to set a mood. For instance, before an epic battle you might see

**Attack On Titan plays**.

If you're not into any of this just ignore everything I just said and go about reading like a normal person cause I'm crazy. Ciao.


	13. The Undigested Regrets

Welcome to the 13th chapter! Enjoy.

* * *

"Caria... Caria!" a voice shouted to my right. I was pulled out of my trance. Levi ,with reins in hand, steered his horse closer to mine. "Oy! Keep it together! We don't know what's happened so stay focused. Now's not the time to despair," He said watching me carefully. Everything around me was like a blur ever since Commander Erwin gave the order to retreat. The Titans only need break through Wall Rose for humanity to be on its last leg of support. How bad was the situation? What were we returning to? I focused ahead of me, determined to maintain my motivation. We were nearing the Trost District, our horses pounding their hooves against the earth in desperation. As we came to the gate, a loud crash resounded sending tremors through the Earth.

"What the hell was that!"

"It came from the gate."

"Colossal Titan?!"

"Everyone calm down!" Commander Erwin shouted over the company.

"Commander. It looks like the gate has been destroyed but there seems to be something blocking the hole..." Mike Zacharius said hesitantly as we came to the now blocked entryway.

"Alright everyone, looks like we'll have to dismount here! I'm splitting us up! We need to get the wounded to the Karanese district. Let's hope the gate hasn't been breached over there. We need soldiers to defend the wounded on their way to Karanese so I'm going to have to divide the company. Levi and Hanji, your teams will be going into Trost to see what's going on! Mike and I will go through Karanese and will likely rendezvous with the rest of you sometime tomorrow!" the commander announced. "Levi. You're in command."

"Understood," Levi nodded. The horses we rode were tied together for their trip to the Karanese District. I prayed that they'd be spared of any Titan encounters.

"Look at that," Oluo said pointing to the sky. A yellow smoke signal sailed up through the sky over our heads.

"Hmm, seems like something worked out for a change." Erwin muttered stilling his horse. "Find out what's going on in there," he ordered. With that, the commander and a little more than half of the unit left for the east district. Hanji's squad flew up the wall followed by most of Levi's team except for me. An odd sense of nostalgia was rooting me to the ground. Nearly five years ago, I had been at this very gate. I had heard my mother speak for the first time since my father died and for the last time in her life. If she had only survived. I could easily protect her from any Titans or human traffickers.

*** "Levi... take my daughter and get out of here. Caria... I know you'll grow into a strong woman one day and even more beautiful too. I love you sweetheart. Live... for me and your father." ***

A single tear rolled down my cheek. I sucked in air and swallowed hard. I shouldn't be crying at a time like this. People could be dying all over again. I shook my head and gathered myself.

"Do I have to carry you up the wall again?" a deep voice said from behind me.

"Captain!" I gasped. "Excuse me sir I was just taking a moment to prep-"

"Do you really think you have to do that with me? I was there Caria. I remember," Levi interrupted, dismissive of my excuse. "Question is, are you gonna cry like a little girl or fight like a Survey Corps soldier?" he prompted. I gasped at his words. He was right.

"No...I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't falter again!" I determined wiping away the tears.

"Then let's move out!" He cried. Together, Levi and I climbed the wall. The grappling hook lines pulled us up to the top, and we both landed perfectly on the balls of our feet. Everyone was waiting for us although we only saw the back of their heads as they were looking down into the district.

"Um Captain, you'd better take a look at this," Petra said uneasily. I followed Levi and the both of us followed Petra's line of sight. There were Titans headed towards the entryway of the gate which was blocked by a giant boulder. The most peculiar part was the body of a Titan resting against the rock and a soldier seemed to be on top of the Titan pulling at something. Another soldier with dark hair and one with light hair appeared. I squinted trying to make them out.

"It looks like two cadets from my Trainee class. Armin and Mikasa," I muttered unsure. Levi and I exchanged glances before looking back at the scene before us. The light haired woman cut into the flesh of the Titan with her sword and it seemed to release _whatever _it was that Armin was so keen on getting out of the Titan. It kind of resembled a body.

"Listen up. The hole has been closed, but our soldiers are still down there. I'm going to head down there and I expect you all to follow but keep a distance from my vicinity." Levi advised. His eyes shifted to me. "You stay here. I want you to come down after everyone else has already spread out. You'll fight with me." I could only nod despite wishing that he wouldn't single me out. I sighed inwardly. I was new, but I was starting to feel a little _babied_ by the Captain.

Levi swung down just as two Titans were converging on the tiny group of soldiers near the boulder. He felled both titans with the same precision that a hunter shoots and arrow. If only every soldier were as strong as Levi, this war just might end in the next week. The rest of the group headed down into Trost, spreading out just as they had been told. Before she left, I noticed Petra's brows were furrowed and her face held a contemptuous frown. It was directed at me. I looked after her in confusion but didn't dwell on it. She was probably just upset about the state of the district. I jumped off the wall and grappled my way to the ground, landing on the back of the slowly disintegrating Titan. Levi looked utterly disturbed. I followed his line of sight to Eren who was just barely conscious and held by a scared looking Armin and Mikasa.

"Well? Speak up brats. What the hell is going on here?!" Levi asked.

"Captain Levi. I'm Rico Brzenska, a squad leader of the Garrison. I'll fill you in on everything." Levi turned his glare towards the woman with wheat blonde hair and nodded. He jumped off the dead Titan and headed over to her position. I began to follow him, but was stopped by the squad leader.

"Sir, while most of our soldiers for this mission were told "information" related to the Yeager boy, we'd rather not tell every soldier just yet and there's also other things I need to discuss that should remain in your confidence only." Rico said eying me carefully.

"It's fine, she'll find out eventually," Levi contended. He had a habit of letting me in on things that even veteran Recon Unit soldiers weren't aware of.

"Well for starters. Eren Yeager, the brown haired boy you just saved; he has the ability to create and inhabit the body of a Titan."

* * *

With the Recon Unit and the Garrison working together it only took a day to eradicate the remaining Titans within Trost. Constant cannon fire rang in the air. Any Titans not killed by the canons, were left to the Survey Corps. After the expedition and clearing of Trost, I was up to 6 solo Titan kills and 8 assisted kills. Because the Titans were concentrated in human territory, Hanji was able to secure two live Titans for her experimentation. One at four meters, and the other at seven meters. Despite this gain. There were at least 207 dead or missing and 897 wounded. Our first victory was marred with the high casualty rates. I now found myself noticing how few of my fellow 104th Trainee graduates were accounted for.

"Fortunately, I won't be apart of clean up. All that filth and decay," Levi sighed in relief. It had been early in the morning when he left for business in Sina regarding Eren Yeager, the boy who could become a Titan. I didn't know what to think upon learning this. I felt fear and mistrust at first, but when I looked at the way Armin and Mikasa treated him, my feelings towards Eren softened. It seemed that he didn't even know about his own ability to become a Titan until recently.

Erwin had arrived in the morning as well. The wounded were taken care of inside wall Rose and in Karanese. The medical care houses were filled to the brim and some in dire need of attention had to wait for spots to clear up. During the restoration of Trost, everyone wore masks to cover their mouths and noses from the smell of the dead. Gloves were fitted to our hands as well due to the potential of catching disease from the rotting corpses. There was blood splattered on the brick everywhere. A dead body might greet you at the turn of a corner, and even worse was the regurgitated humans the damned Titans left behind.

"This is bullshit! They don't even need us! They just fucking... fucking kill us for no reason! I lost my friends to those bastards! Everyone... they're all gone!" a soldier shouted hysterically. I stood blankly staring at the giant ball covered with a seemingly salivated film. Flies hovered around it, picking at the decay. I wanted to vomit right there and then. I would gladly pay to see this day end with my stomach still intact.

Cleaning the district lasted until night came. I ate with the remnants of the 104th Trainee regiment. Everyone was so silent you could hear the breathing of the person next to you and the clattering of spoons against soup dishes. Even Sasha wasn't hacking down bread as fast. Mikasa and Armin were silent sitting across from me as well. They were probably worried sick about Eren. A trial was to be held sometime tomorrow and Eren's fate would be decided by those who were only thinking through fear. As I ate my bread, I choked. It hadn't cross my my mind until now that...

"Caria are you okay?" Armin asked with concerned eyes. I coughed, carefully swallowing the piece of bread that I had nearly choked on.

"Yea it's just... have any of you guys seen Nac Tius?" the instant I finished my question, Mikasa turned her head away and Armin's stare became empty. He gritted his teeth as if trying to decide what to say. Already a silent gasp escaped me. I didn't even need to hear it. I excused myself immediately and ran outside.

*** "I'll be waiting for you when you return!" ***

His last words echoed in my head until I had to press against my temples just soothe my overwhelming headache. I felt my body shake violently. In the end, I wasn't even able to give him that special day he wanted with just the two of us...

You see someone one day and then that's the last day you see them again except you don't even know it. Their passing is silent, unnoticed by most of the world. Why is that? There are so many of us that it gets to a point where we're only memories. Only the most important people have their names uniquely remembered. Not every Levi would be remembered the way Captain Levi would be. And now Nac was just another corpse for the pile that the Titans were building for reasons we couldn't explain.

A pair of shoes appeared in my field of vision. I didn't even bother looking up. Slowly, I rose to my feet in silence and went to the horse he had waiting for us. Levi didn't say a word. Somehow, he probably already knew why I was crying. In fact, I'm certain he had seen my current state of being in other soldiers every time an expedition ended. We rode into the dark of the night. I sobbed silently against the back of the dark-haired man all the way Sina.

***End Chapter***

* * *

14th chapter will be up in June after the usual manga release date. Can't wait to find out more about Levi. Also, after this first um... section or whatever of my fanfic is done, I plan to create a more modern based fan fic with the same main characters(LevixCaria) before starting the second section. Hopefully Levi doesn't die since this anime/manga doesn't mind killing people off. Then again, he's much more popular than Eren so the SNK author would make too many people angry if he killed Levi. Poor main character. Oh well.

Caria's voice actor is *drumroll* Yuu Asakawa! She's awesome. She was Momoyo in Majikoi and Misuzu in 11 eyes. Anyways the random music entries probably won't appear until certain *cough* explicit *cough* scenes between the main characters but then again that might not happen in this section. Tis rated M for mature though and yours truly isn't afraid to "go there" if you know what I mean. wink wink. Ciao.


	14. Like Hell I'll Shut Up!

_italics = __emphasis_

**bold = important info being read from written account**

* * *

Chapter 14

"Are you ready?" Levi asked.

"Yea..." I answered distantly. My eyes were slightly puffy from last night. I didn't even get much sleep. No amount of rinsing my face helped either. I looked half dead.

"The_ pigs_ of Sina view Eren with suspicion but I hear the people of Wall Rose think he's some sort of savior. Erwin spoke with Dot Pixis and it looks like the Military Police don't want us having custody over Eren," Levi said. I listened quietly. My eyes were downcast, watching the soles of our boots peel on and off the stone. I heard Levi sigh to the right of me, shortly coming to a stop. "You're not gonna be like this every time someone dies are you?" he asked blankly. My brows creased and my stare moved from the ground to his impassive eyes.

"You say that like dying is something I should just shirk off," I frowned.

"It isn't; but as a soldier you have to be prepared for it. You look like hell," Levi scolded

"I feel like hell!" I retorted, rounding on the dark haired man. I glared at him fiercely. His eyes widened in shock before returning to their usual emotionless gaze. It was times like these when his apathetic demeanor really pissed me off. The citizens walking by stopped for a moment, throwing the two of us odd glances. I exasperated and brought my hands to my face and rubbing my temples. My headache was still lingering from yesterday. "I'm sorry Captain. I'll...pull myself together," I mumbled automatically turning away from him. I saluted him and waited for him to continue. If I was actually acting like a soldier around him, there was _definitely _something wrong. After a pause he walked ahead of me and we continued in silence all the way to the courthouse.

* * *

Everyone's head snapped to the direction of the of the court house trial room door as it creaked opened and Eren Yeager was dragged in. I felt sorry for the poor kid, everyone in the room stared at him with eyes of wonder or contempt. I stood next to Armin and Mikasa, both of them fearful of what might become of their friend.

I wanted to hope for the best but just watching Eren being chained to a metal podium like some sort of animal was discouraging. I saw people whispering to each other, scared of this experimental Titan-boy. They didn't know him like Armin, Mikasa and I. They didn't know that he would be the last person to aid the Titans after what he went through. A gray haired man wearing overalls and glasses entered the courtroom. A man I recognized as Darius Zackly, head of the entire military. He didn't seem particularly ominous, but he had a certain air of authority and a subtly of enigma.

"Well then, let us begin," the old man started. It might have been me, but he seemed rather bored. Almost as if he wanted to sleep in this morning, but grunted reluctantly and decided to get up anyways...

"Eren Yeager, yes? You are a soldier, sworn to sacrifice your life for the public good. Is that correct?" he asked in a somewhat lazy voice.

"Yes sir," Eren replied carefully.

"This is an exceptional situation. This tribunal will be held under military, not civilian, law. The final decision rests entirely in my hands. Your fate will be decided here," The head of the military stated. "Do you have any objections?"

I scoffed inwardly at his question. As if Eren could object without it being a cause for execution. His best bet would be to go along peacefully and hope that Zackly would grant him mercy.

"No sir," Eren complied. I looked up at the balcony to the left of where Zackly sat and saw Hanji and Mike entering the courtroom. They must have brought Eren up from the dungeon beforehand.

"I appreciate your perception," the old man responded. "I will be direct. As anticipated, concealing your existence has proved impossible. We must make your existence public in some form, or a threat to humanity other than Titans may arise. What I will decide today is which force will have custody of you. The Military Police? Or the Survey Corps? Military Police, present your proposal," he declared.

"Yes sir. I, Commander of the Military Police, Nile Dok, will present my proposal. After a thorough investigation of Eren's body, we believe he should be eliminated immediately," the commander said looking at Eren disdainfully. "It's certainly true that his Titan power overcame our previous peril. However, now his existence threatens to spark a civil war. So we ask him to die for humanity's sake, leaving behind all the information he can."

I gritted my teeth at the ridiculousness of such a suggestion. Throw away humanity's chance for survival?! How insane.

"There's no need for that! He is an invasive pest! He has deceived the walls that embody God's wisdom! He must be killed at once!" one of the wall worshipping bastards cried. I glared at him. God? What god? The same god that allowed the human race to be confined to walls? The same god that watched millions of humans perish at the hands of the Titans? That god? Because that god certainly doesn't give a shit about humanity. That god is clearly rooting for the Titans.

"Priest Nick. Order, please," Zackly said calmly. "We'll hear the Survey Corps's proposal next."

"Yes sir," answered Erwin, a few soldiers away from me to my right. "I, 13th Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith, will present my proposal. We would welcome Eren as an official member of our forces, and use his power to retake Wall Maria. That is all," Erwin finished. A few gasps and whispers arose after Erwin's brief statement.

"Hmm? That's all?" the military head asked.

"Yes sir." Erwin confirmed. "With his power, we can retake Wall Maria. We believe it is clear what our priorities should be."

"I see. And where do you plan to begin this mission?" Zackly inquired. "Pixis, the Trost wall has been completely sealed, correct?"

"Yes, it can never be opened again," Pixis contended.

"We would like to set out from Karanese, in the east. From there, we will proceed to Shiganshina. We will determine the route as we go," Erwin said.

"Wait a minute!" a man across from us yelled. He was standing next to the Wall Priest. "Shouldn't we seal all the wall gates once and for all? The Colossal Titan can only destroy the gates. If we can strengthen them, we needn't endure further attacks!"

"Shut up, merchant dog! With that Titan's power, we can return to Wall Maria!" one of the soldiers from the Survey Corps cried passionately.

"We can no longer indulge your delusions of grandeur!" the merchant retorted.

"You sure talk a lot, pig" Levi insulted silencing the opposing subcommittees. I turned my head towards him. He had a sharp tongue, so no doubt he would get the last say. "Where is your proof that the Titans will wait while we seal the gates? The "we" you speak of are only those you wish to protect, your "friends" who help line your pockets. The people who starve because there isn't enough land to sow don't even figure into the thoughts of you pigs," Levi talked at length. I smirked. Survey Corps 1. Merchant dogs and wall freaks 0.

"We just thought that we could survive by sealing the wall gates-"

"Silence!" the priest to the right of the merchant cut in. "Impious traitor! Mere humans altering Wall Rose, walls that were a gift from God?"

I rolled my eyes. Here we go.

"Can you truly see those walls, God's work far beyond human capabilities, and not understand?" the Wall Priest cried.

"Thanks to them it took ages before we could even mount weaponry on the walls," Armin talked lowly as the Wall Priest shouted on about the fucking glorious walls.

"They have a lot of support and power, which makes them difficult to oppose," Rico said from Armin's left.

"Heresy!" the priest continued to yell.

"I'll have you be quiet, priest!" the merchant spat back.

"What!?" the priest gasped in disbelief. How dare anyone have the audacity to suggest he quiet his _enlightening _sermon. I looked up at Zackly as he tapped his hand on the desk repeatedly to get everyone to shut up.

"Silence. You may discuss your personal philosophies and opinions elsewhere." Zackly said dismissively to the arguing merchant and priest. He returned his attention to Eren who had a confused and helpless expression on his face. "Yeager, I wish to confirm something. Can you continue to serve as a soldier, using your Titan powers to benefit humanity?" the old man asked.

"Yes sir, I can!" Eren replied eagerly.

"Oh? But the report on Trost's defense says this... '**Immediately after turning into a Titan, he swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman,'**" the Military head said scanning the document.

Eren turned to Mikasa with a horrified expression. Mikasa in turn grabbed her bang attempting to cover the mark on her face presumptuously caused by Eren. I saw her eyes shift to Rico.

"You want me to lie in a report?" Rico asked automatically knowing that Mikasa was irritated with her. "Hiding the truth wouldn't help humanity."

"Is Mikasa Ackerman present?" Zackly asked.

"Yes that's me," Mikasa confirmed, raising her hand uncertainly.

"You are Ackerman? Is it true that, as a Titan, Yeager attacked you?" he prompted. She didn't answer right away and it was yes or no question. Rico whispered something to her that I didn't catch completely, but it likely had to do with her encouraging Mikasa to tell the truth.

"Yes, it's true." Mikasa confessed. Just like that, astonishment sounded throughout the room. Whatever hopes that people had for Eren may have been crushed by those three words.

"I knew it... He's just another Titan," the merchant commented. My heart burned watching Eren who looked traumatized by his own actions as a Titan that he wasn't even aware of.

"But on two previous occasions, Eren saved my life in his Titan form. The first time was mere seconds before a Titan would have had me in his grasp, he stood between us, protecting me. The second time, he saved Armin and me from an H-E shell. I would like these facts to be considered as well," said Mikasa attempting to fix the damage caused by the truth.

"I object," Nile Dok intervened. "I believe these comments are greatly colored by her personal feelings. At an early age, Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents, and was taken in by the Yeager household. Our investigation has also revealed a surprising fact about the underlying events," he said bringing a written report up to his face. "**At age nine, Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman killed three robbers who tried to kidnap her.**" Gasps rose from the room and I found myself grasping the rail, angry that he'd even bring this up. I knew that Levi had asked me to keep my mouth shut, but this trial was becoming impossibly asinine.

"Even if it was self-defense, I must question their fundamental humanity. Is it right to entrust humanity's fate, resources, and lives to him?" Niles finished. I looked around in disbelief as I heard agreeing voice around me.

"That's right!" one voice said.

"He's just a Titan that infiltrated us pretending to be a child!" said another.

"So is she!" the merchant pointed at Mikasa accusingly. "Do we know that she's human?"

"That's right! Just to be safe, we should dissect her!" said a fourth person.

"Wait, please. I may be a monster, but she had nothing to do with it! Nothing at all!" Eren insisted.

"We can't trust that!" someone yelled back.

"It's true!" Eren cried.

"If you're covering for her, it means she's one of you!" someone else accused.

"No!" Eren and I cried.

Eren and everyone else in the courtroom turned to look at me surprised. I was absolutely livid.

"You...all of you..." I growled darkly. "How dare any of you! All of you should be ashamed. And you! Niles Dok! You said that Eren and Mikasa killed three robbers trying to kidnap her? You're dead fucking wrong!" I yelled. "They killed three murders who killed her parents. The same human traffickers that had others going about wall Maria looking for people to sell. And where the hell was the Military Police huh?! Aren't you the fucking commander!?" I shouted stilling the room. "My father, Luther Wolf, died because assholes like you only give a shit about yourselves. I question your fucking fundamental humanity too! Who the hell are you to suggest that killing murderers is wrong?! Huh!? WELL, LET'S HEAR IT!" my breaths were shallow and my heart was pounding. I had never been so furious in my life.

"Caria," I turned daggers at Levi whose hand covered mine gently. He looked taken aback at my hostility, and it was only now that I realized that I looked liked I was about to jump the rail and kill someone. I tried to regulate my breathing, resigning myself to putting my balled fists behind my back once more.

"Sir, I apologize for my outburst," I said specifically to Darius Zackly.

"You're Luther's daughter?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Yes... I am. Caria Wolf," I saluted. Zackly nodded to me. He seemed to know my father but didn't say anything further on the subject. "Hmm, I sympathize with your anger although I ask you contain yourself from further outburst," I nodded to him in agreement and bowed my head. "Eren Yeager, you had something you wanted to say?"

"Yes... I mean... All of you who hate me and just think I'm a monster. You're wrong. You're simply coming up with theories that fit whatever it is that suits what you think."

"What did you say?" Niles asked annoyed. My glare was still fixed on him although Levi was slightly blocking him from my view.

"Besides, all of you people... You've never seen a Titan! What are you so afraid of? What is the point if those with the means and power do not fight? If you're afraid to fight for survival, then help me! You... cowards! Just shut up, and bet everything you have on me!" Eren shouted. I smiled at his words. He took them right out of my mouth. Unfortunately however, he was dealing with a bunch of yellow-bellied idiots.

"Weapons ready!" Niles ordered to a soldier at his right. I began to step forward but Levi's arms shot our stopping me.

"Stay here, I have a plan," he whispered. I looked at Zackly desperately. He had to stop those idiots from shooting Eren!

The soldier aimed his rifle at Eren. Suddenly, A loud a kick resounded in the courtroom. I gasped in horror. It was Levi! I was so busy looking at the gunmen that I hadn't even noticed when he left my side. What the hell was the Captain doing?! Another kick hit Eren square in the ribs. The brunette man doubled over in pain. Levi grasped Eren's now bleeding head harshly by the hair and kneed him in the face. The entire courtroom was filled with the sound of Eren getting the shit beaten out of him by Levi. Someone had to stop him. Erwin appeared to my right and glanced down at me. His eyes telling my to trust him and to trust the Captain. Mikasa looked absolutely outraged but was quickly held back by Armin who seemed to realize Levi's plan already. Levi's foot rested atop of Eren's head, pushing the boys face harshly into the stone.

"This is a personal opinion. But I believe pain to be the best way to train someone. What you need is to be trained like a dog, not a man. It's easier to kick you while you're kneeling too," Levi said mockingly. And just to prove his own point, he kicked Eren's head relentlessly. What kind of plan was this?! He was going to kill him!

"Wait, Levi..." Niles tried to cut in. I looked to the suddenly nervous military police ,and then it dawned on me what Levi was trying to accomplish.

"What is it? Levi asked with the bottom of his boot pressed nonchalantly into Eren's face.

"That's dangerous...What if he get angry and turns into a Titan?" the commander of the MP said. Levi kicked Eren again as if testing the theory.

"What are you saying?" the Captain said picking up the bruised and bloodied head of Eren tauntingly. "Aren't you going to dissect him?" he dropped Eren's head carelessly. "When he turned into a Titan last time, he killed twenty other Titans before collapsing. If he is an enemy, his intelligence makes him a more formidable foe. Still no match for me, of course," The Captain boasted. "But what will you do? Anyone persecuting him should also consider that fact. Do you really think you can kill him?" Levi proposed. I sighed in relief. He was building up reputation for both Eren, himself and the Survey Corps.

"Sir, I have a proposal," Erwin said raising his hand.

"What is it?" the military head nodded.

"The details of Eren's Titan power remain uncertain. Making it dangerous. Thus, I propose to have Squad Leader Levi take responsibility for Eren's control, and embark on an expedition outside the walls," Erwin suggested.

"With Eren in tow?" Zackly asked.

"Yes sir. Based on the expedition's results. I'd like you to judge whether Eren can control his Titan power, and whether he is boon or bane to humanity," the Survey Corps commander concluded.

"Control Eren Yeager... Can you do it, Levi?" the old man inquired.

"I'm certain I can kill him. The only problem is I doubt I can do any less." I looked at the Captain incredulously. I wasn't sure if he was still trying to sway the court or just being blatantly serious. I glanced at Mikasa who had venomous eyes trained on the Captain.

"Then my decision is made," Zackly said.

* * *

***end chapter***

* * *

/

/

*author's commentary*

/

/

* * *

This was my favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you all enjoyed it as well. Caria was on fire, and thank goodness for Levi. It seems that the little side story "Birth of Levi" is coming to a close soon. A timeline shall be established once that's finished. The intertwining fates of Caria and Levi will be revealed! Stay tuned. Ciao!


	15. Happy Curseday

_Extended Italics - past memories_

_Italics-added emphasis_

* * *

Chapter 15

"That was really terrible!" Hanji commented. "It hurt right?" She bent in front of Eren with a cloth.

"A little," Eren confessed. I sat on the couch next to Eren peering at his bruises.

"So, _how_ does it hurt?" Hanji asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly where this was going. Eren's mouth dropped at Hanjis sudden change in demeanor. All the squad leaders were in the room with the exception of myself and Eren. Levi stood across the room; arms folded. Brooding.

"I'm sorry. But thanks to that, we had you turned over to us," Erwin revealed. "The pain you endured allowed me to play my cards at the right moment. You have my respect," Erwin said offering Eren a hand. "I look forward to working with you."

"Yes, sir! Thank you!" Eren accepted, humbled by the senior officer's respectful disposition towards him. Levi strode over and sat to my left, crossing his legs and nearly giving Eren a heart attack when his arm stretched over the back of the sofa.

"Hey Eren...?" Levi started.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you resent me?" he asked.

"N-no," Eren said folding his arms, his frightened expression giving way. "I understand why is was necessary."

"That's good," Levi said calmly.

"Yeah, can't have someone trying to stab the Captain in the back while he's fighting Titans...or cleaning," I joked. Mike chuckled over by the window and I felt Levi's hand pinch my neck harshly so that I bent over rubbing the back of it. I glared at the Captain who had an almost unnoticeable tiny smirk on his face.

"But you took it a little far. Eren lost a tooth. See?" Hanji said

"Yea I don't know Levi... you think you can try being a little more gentle the next time you kick someone's ass?" I chimed in. He merely 'hmphed' at me. Eren looked at the tooth frowning.

"Don't pick that up... it's creepy," Levi said in disgust.

"Even this is an important sample," Hanji insisted.

"Eren, what happened in the courtroom is still better than getting dissected by people like her, right?" Levi asked.

"I'm not like_ them_...I wouldn't kill him," Hanji said to Levi.

"Hey, Eren... let me see the inside of your mouth," Hanji smiled. Levi cringed and Eren hesitated for a moment before complying with Hanji's wish. After a few moments she gasped, drawing everyone's attention.

"The tooth... it's already grown back."

"Amazing," I said looking into Eren's mouth. It really had grown back. I suddenly felt myself wanting to be a Titan just for that regenerative ability.

"Captain, imagine if you could heal like this guy," I commented. He would be invincible although arguably, he already was.

"It wouldn't really matter since I don't get wounded anyways. Erwin, we should head back to Trost," Levi said unfolding his legs and rising.

"You hate it here that much?" Hanji chirped still examining Eren's new tooth. I looked at Levi. His nauseated frown _was_ more pronounced than usual.

"Hmm, I guess we should leave then. Eren, we're taking you back to the Trost Survey Corps headquarters for now." Eren looked from the Commander to the Captain in confusion. "It's the Military Police that bothers him Eren, along with the higher up merchants and wall priest." Erwin answered to Eren's unspoken question. If it was a matter of Levi flying off the handle, they should be more worried about me. I'd kick that MP Commander's ass before Levi even looked his way.

"Caria?" Eren turned to face me with a sheepish expression.

"Huh? What is it Eren?" I asked.

"Thank you... for defending me and Mikasa back there. She...Mikasa told me that you and her were the same, but I didn't realize that she meant... you know..." Eren conveyed.

"It's fine, I just couldn't believe that they'd fault you for something like that. I had to say something."

"Yes, you were very colorful with your words," Mike chuckled. I stuck a tongue out at him and smiled back at Eren.

"Caria, do you forgive me for stopping you?" Levi asked looking down at me.

"Yea, I suppose, since Eren forgave you. But you should have let me kick someone's rear in that courtroom. One of them definitely needs my foot up their ass," I mock pouted, crossing my arms. The room erupted with laughter.

* * *

Soon, we departed from Sina and were off to Trost. The expanse of Wall Rose wasn't anywhere near as wide as wall Maria, but it was still a ways to go. It was late in the night when we arrived in Trost.

"Hey Levi, we're not going back to your place?" I asked, a bit confused

"No. I had our stuff retrieved, it's in my room. The renovation was completed yesterday," he said sipping a cup of tea. I noticed Levi was a bit of a night creature; he always went to bed later than everyone else. I was starting to get into the habit too but mostly because he always ordered me to make his cups of tea at ungodly hours of the night. I left him to change into my night gown. My thoughts wandered to my deceased friend. I turned eighteen just two months before graduation and it was Nac who had organized my "celebration".

"_Morning Caria!" Nac smiled upon my arrival at the dining cabin for breakfast. _

"_Hey Nac, you seem excited. What's going on today? Is instructor Shadis announcing the Top Trainees already?" I couldn't wait. I was consistently receiving top marks with Mikasa, the best of the best. All my hard work was producing some satisfying results. I felt physically invincible, surpassing the adept level in CQC. My written test were top notch as well. Armin was number one at those but it didn't stop Mikasa and I from coming out in second place since we often tied._

"_No... don't you know what today is?" Nac asked._

"_Wait, don't tell me. Sasha said that everyday should be dedicated to food and if not everyday then at least Fridays. Wait, what's today? It's..."_

"_No Caria, it's you birthday!" Nac exclaimed. _

"_Oh yea, that..." I gulped down the last of my water and abruptly rose from my seat._

"_Hey, me and some of the others prepared this pretty challenging obstacle course for you. I know you don't like to admit it, but you're pretty damn competitive and we got Mikasa to agree to race you through the course. We thought you might like it. Caria?" _

_I stared blankly at the table unmoving. I hated birthdays. Something bad always happened. On my fourteenth, I got so sick that Shadis almost considered sending me to the landfill. The following year, my gear stopped working in mid- flight and I nearly died when my body was slammed into a tree. And then there was last year. Last year one of the Trainees, Amy Eichel, died after her grappling hook got tangled in a tree and somehow managed to wrap around her neck subsequently strangling her. She had been my partner for a scavenging challenge and one of the few Trainees I was close with. I would never forget the vacant expression in her brilliant green eyes as the life was squeezed out of her. And of course, how could I forget the death of my mother and father on their birthdays?_

"_Nac, I'd rather not celebrate this year. I just want to have a normal day today," I muttered. A normal fucking day. _

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Of course! I'm so stupid. I forgot about, __**that,**__" he frowned._

"_It's alright. It's the thought that counts," I smiled. _

_That same day, a trainee found the obstacle course. One of the 'traps' were swinging logs, but unlike Mikasa or myself, the trainee wasn't as adept at maneuvering. The Trainee, Adam Freud, was killed when both logs smashed his skull. Nobody was blamed. But the course was taken down immediately, and the poor kid's friends were at a loss as to how Adam was with them one moment and suddenly gone the next._

I sighed deeply. Such horrible memories. So much death. I felt guilty now. Guilty for being amongst the last of the living.

"Caria. Are you done yet?" Levi knocked.

"Yes, Captain pervert. You can come in now. At least you had the decency to knock this time," I muttered recalling the morning he stumbled in on me changing into uniform and stole a peek at my rear before I chucked an angry inanimate object at him. It might have been a bucket or something.

I turned to see said pervert eyeing me with a grave expression.

"What?" I asked wrinkling my brow.

"I never asked you who died that night I came to pick you up," Levi said with folded arms.

"My friend Nac Tius, I said solemnly, wishing he wouldn't bring it up.

"That guy who saw you off, right?" Levi recalled.

"Yea. Him. He- I never reciprocated his feelings. After all he did for me, I never gave him anything in return," I said in a barely audible voice. I felt my eyes start to sting with tears but blinked them away rapidly. I brushed past the Captain.

"You shouldn't hold things in," Levi scolded, stopping me just as I passed through the doorframe of his room.

"Why not? You're always telling me to focus," I retorted.

"On the battlefield, and when you're out in uniform yes. But right now is when it's appropriate to grieve."he responded.

"I don't see you crying," I said.

"That's not the type of grieving I do," Levi said quietly.

"Then what do you do to keep yourself so sane?" I asked seriously. "I know you've probably lost more than I have so tell me. Who is Captain Levi when the world isn't watching?"

The older man paused for a moment before closing the door and leaving me without an answer. So much for not holding things in. He might benefit from taking his own advice.

* * *

/

/

/

*end chapter

/

/

/

/

* * *

**author commentary**

New chapter will be up once again around the next chapter of SNK. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following. Tis encouraging. Ciao.


	16. Home Sweet Castle

Chapter 16

* * *

A couple of weeks passed by before Levi revealed that he was taking a few select soldiers out of Trost to an old HQ. From here on out, I was part of Levi's Special Operations Squad. It was the Captain, myself, Eren, Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld. All of us excluding Eren had been part of Levi's unit on the last expedition.

"The old Recon Corps. It's nothing more than a renovated old castle. While it definitely looks impressive, it's so far from the Walls and all the rivers that it's completely useless to the Recon Corps. The story goes back to the ambitious early days when the Corps was formed. Who would've thought we'd end up using it again to serve as your hideout?" Oluo talked at length.

I rode alongside Eren who wore a hood as some sort of pointless anonymity measure. Eren looked back at the Captain and gasped at his dark expression. I looked back as well and the Captain's eyes shifted to mine. Thirty seconds in and I turned away first. When it came to staring contest, Levi was just too good.

"Don't get cocky, new blood," Oluo admonished.

"What?" Eren and I responded in unison.

"I don't know the deal with this crap about you being a Titan, but we can't have Captain Levi babysit-" Oluo cried out in pain as his horse went over a bump causing the strange man to bite his tongue. I deadpanned and shook my head. For the rest of the way, Eren stared at Oluo incredulously while the pathetic imitator moaned in pain over his bleeding tongue.

"That's what you get for talking while riding your horse," Petra scolded Oluo once we arrived at the castle.

"The first moments leave the most important impression. That newbie was scared shitless," Oluo said drinking down water to soothe his pain.

"I think he was just stunned silent by how lame you are," Petra responded skeptically.

"Still, it's all going according to plan," Oluo insisted pompously.

"Man, you never used to talk like that. If, by chance, you're trying to imitate Captain Levi, you should really stop. You two are nothing alike, but still..." Petra said disturbed. I couldn't help agreeing with her. Him and Levi were completely different. Not just in appearance although Oluo did his best to copy Levi's look. The Captain would never put on airs, and he certainly didn't have the same sense of humor.

"Do you want to chain me down Petra? You're still ways to go to be fitting for my wife. Now Caria on the other hand... She's gotten off on a good record after the last expedition and Trost situation. On top of that she seems to have a close connection with the Captain himself. And not to mention her..." Oluo made a suggestive cupping gesture with his hands which gave me just cause to stomp on his toe. He yelped and bit his tongue again. "Hey!" He cried.

"If only you'd bled to death from biting your tongue," Petra sighed. I walked away smirking while the two kept at it.

"It's covered in weeds. It looks terrible," I heard Gunther commenting on the exterior of the Castle. Walking over, I looked up at the front which was stained green and brown.

"It's been in disuse for a very long time. Inside, a sea of dust is probably awaiting us." Eld said.

"That's a severe problem. We must sort it out immediately." I looked over my shoulder at the Captain, who wore a pronounced frown highlighting is deep disgust for the current state of the castle. The three of us exchanged a worried glance. We knew very well what sorting out a problem like this meant.

* * *

By the Captain's orders, everyone was cleaning for hours on end. My first task was to tidy up the basement for Eren. There were no windows and since the basement was such a dark enclosed space, it housed cockroaches and mold. Of course Mr. Short-Tempered had to assign me to the worst area in the castle. At least I knew what his standards were though. Eren on the other hand would probably end up cleaning the same place more than once.

"It's not surprising at all," I heard Petra say as I walked up to the castles second level to take a break from cleaning and find the Captain. The basement would take at least three more hours to complete and my arms were threatening to fall off. I stopped at the top of the stairs not wanting to interrupt the bright red haired woman. That and there was also the fact that Petra had been throwing rather odd looks my way as of late. "He doesn't come across as the perfect, invulnerable hero people think he is, does he? The truth is that the Captain is surprisingly short, irritable, violent and hard to approach," Petra said though her tone made it seem as though she liked that about the Captain.

"That's not it. I was surprised by how obediently he accepts the decisions of the higher ups," another voice chimed in. So it was Eren she was talking to.

"Did you think that, as strong as he is, he wouldn't care about rank or the chain of command?" Petra asked.

"Yea... I guess... " Eren admitted.

"I don't know the details myself, but I heard he was pretty much like that originally. Before joining the Recon Corps, he was a famous thug in the capital's underground," Petra explained.

I myself had heard multiple things about the Captain's history, some so far fetched that I just dismissed them all as petty rumors. But a famous thug? That I couldn't wrap my head around. While Levi was rough around the edges, he simply seemed like a man of the upperclass who realized that he was surrounded by a bunch of fops and pigs, in the words of the Captain, so he chose to be different from them; not blinded by greed. There was also the matter that he was obsessed with cleanliness which wasn't something too important down in the underground or so I'd heard.

"But then why?" Eren questioned with a confused tone.

"I don't really know what happened. He was taken in to the Recon Corps under Commander Erwin's hands," Petra responded.

"The Commander...?" Eren trailed off.

"Hey, Eren!" a familiar annoyed tenor rang. I peeked around the bend and saw the Captain looking into the room where Petra and Eren had been conversing. Had he been listening in on them too?

"Yes, sir!" Eren yelped. I could only imagine how nervous Eren might be. After Levi beat the poor kid up, he'd been rather jumpy. Perhaps it disappointed Eren to learned that the man who kicked his ass in front of a room full of important people actually took orders from someone else.

"It's no good at all. Redo it all from scratch," Levi ordered gravely. I frowned and decided to intervene.

"Captain, shouldn't you be a little bit easier on Eren? You beat him up in front of all those people, he has to sleep in the basement since he's a Titan, and not by choice, and now you want him to spend another few hours cleaning the upper floors again?" I said disapprovingly. The Captain looked from me to Eren. I waved at Eren, reassuring him that I was on his side.

"All right, Eren. I'll cut you some slack," the Captain said. I smiled. Levi wasn't so bad after all.

"Caria, you're helping Eren redo the upper floors."

* * *

Thus our first day of cleaning ended with me being responsible for the basement and upper levels. I cursed the short bastard all the while. Eventually, the castle earned a temporary "passing" grade with Levi. Everyone had swept, washed, dusted and scrubbed to the best of their ability. Eren got a rude awakening to the Captain's ludicrous cleaning standards.

At night, we all gathered around a table to discuss the current situation with Eren and the Titans. Despite the danger of going into wall Maria, I was excited. The fields where I grew up freed by the Survey Corps with my help. Now _that _was something I wanted to be apart of.

"We'll probably be ordered to stand by for a few more days but I heard we're supposed to be going on a large-scale extramural expedition. And we'll be taking the new graduates with us as well," Eld said. I was technically a new graduate and yet in this third week since graduating, I already felt like a regular soldier. I was privileged to be where I was right now.

"Is that true, Erd?" Gunther asked with concern. "Isn't it awfully soon? Even considering that they handled this last Titan attack quite well..."

"I heard those kid's pants required multiple washings to remove the shit stains," Oluo chuckled. I glared to my left where he was seated.

"Is this all true, Captain?" Petra asked.

"I'm not involved in making our plans. It's Erwin. He's likely considering far more variables than those that might occur to us," Levi said with a teacup in hand.

"It's true that we're in an unprecedented situation. On the one hand, we lost the Maria reconquest route that we established through huge sacrifices, but on the other hand, we got an unexpected ray of hope." Eld uttered. Everyone looked to Eren. He seemed taken aback by the fact that he was so important to the cause.

"I still have trouble believing it. You can 'turn into a Titan', but what's that mean, Eren?" Eld asked.

"My memories from that time are really hazy but... It felt like a selfless, dreaming state. It can be triggered by self-inflicted pain. Like if I bite..." Eren zoned out as if confused by his own words. There probably wasn't much he knew about his own Titan transformation.

"You guys already know all of this. We couldn't get any more out of him than what's written in the reports. _She _won't stay put though._ Her _meddling could even kill you, Eren," Levi mentioned. I knew exactly who he meant, but Eren on the other hand...

"She? Who?" Eren looked around the table at each one of us; all wearing the same knowing face. I jumped in my seat at the rattling on the door. Petra got up to open the door for our _guest_.

"Good evening, gentlemen of the Levi Unit! Oops! _Ladies_ and Gentlemen I should say. Have you made yourselves at home in the castle?" Hanji greeted.

"You're early," Levi said nonchalantly taking another sip of his tea.

"Squad leader Hanji?" Eren said with a questioning look at Levi.

"Yep that's who he meant," I confirmed.

"Sorry for the wait, Eren. I'm charged with experimenting on the two Titans we caught alive in the city. I want you to help me out with tomorrow's experiments. I came to ask permission for that," She said sweetly.

"An experiment? What am I supposed to-"

"What else but that totally awesome thing you do!" Hanji exclaimed cutting Eren off.

"Uh... I can't give you permission myself. I don't have authority over myself," Eren said nervously.

"Levi, what are Eren's plans for tomorrow?" Hanji asked the Captain.

"Cleaning the garden," Levi stated.

"Okay then, it's decided! I'll be counting on you tomorrow, Eren!" Since cleaning the garden wasn't important to most people unless they were Levi.

"Yes, ma'am. But what exactly are these experiments on the Titans?" Eren asked.

"Huh?" Hanji jumped.

"Uh... what exactly are these experiments..." Eren repeated a bit more hesitantly

"Stop that. Don't ask her," Oluo warned.

"Ah, I knew it. You just had this expression like you wanted to know," Hanji sighed happily.

With that as their cue, everyone started leaving except for me and Eren."

"Caria, you want to hear about it too, right?!" Hanji said happily noting that I hadn't budged from my position.

"Yea actually I – erghel!" I choked as my collar was pulled from behind.

"Let's go Caria," Levi's ordered taking me away.

"But Levi. I want to hear about this." I protested as I was dragged out of the room to Eren and Hanji's dismay. Eren because he needed _sane_ company and Hanji because she needed an audience.

"Relax Caria. Hanji would keep you up _all night _with her uncanny obsession of Titans," Oluo said.

"Yea, and the Captain would rather be the one to do that," Eld nudged Gunther in jest. I blushed madly. Petra abruptly pushed passed the chuckling men and went off by herself seemingly upset. My brows creased in bewilderment and I looked at Eld and Gunther, both shrugging at her sudden exit from the group. I looked to Levi who stared after her calmly. He must know why she had been acting so strangely as of late.

"Well goodnight guys!" Eld and Gunther said in unison with goofy grins stretched across their faces. I rolled my eyes and continued towards the kitchen with the Captain to prepare his nightly cup of tea. It was time to get some answers out of Levi.

* * *

/

***end chapter***

/

/

/

/

***author commentary***

/

* * *

Spoiler from manga: I just have to say that Levi is so epic in this latest chapter release not to mention delicious. Dude is super ripped. I did a double take when I saw him just sitting there shirtless while Sasha bandaged his wounds. Now if I could just convince the author to give us a picture of him without any pants. hehehe. Anyways. I believe the next chapter of Levi's side story is the final one. Hopefully it will reveal when Levi became Captain or something(which may mess up my end but oh well, these things happen). Still working on that picture but I will finish it. I will probably have a new chapter up in a week or two. Enjoy the summer. Ciao.


	17. Trust is Hard to Come By

Dun Dun dunnnnn! The evil author has returned. I apologize for the chapter delay. I went traveling and then started working full time pretty much and blah blah blah. I have a two chapter special next time for you all. It will definitely be up sometime next week since life will get even busier soon. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the story support. I appreciate it immensely 3:}

* * *

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"So Captain, I hear that you used to be a thug in the underground," I mentioned tentatively as I set another cup of tea down. It was probably midnight by now and here he was still wanting to sit around drinking. Maybe I could slip away and see if if Hanji and Eren were still up.

"Yes... I was," Levi replied simply. I sat down across from him at the small square table equipped with candle light. The silence was in abundance since we'd moved into the old castle. Every word I said echoed off the walls in a way that made me cringe, and since Levi barely spoke, it was like I was having a conversation with myself.

"That's surprising. I thought that was just a rumor. I can't imagine you living in the underground. Do you ever go back there?" I inquired. Levi put his cup down and paused looking at me.

"Why do you want to know this?" I could hear the suspicion and rising irritation in the Captain's voice. He was always so _short tempered. _

"Well it's just that... I met you six years ago and I still don't really know anything about you," I confessed. Levi studied my face as if trying to glean whether there was more to my curiosity.

"Hmm. It's getting late," he replied. I sighed a bit annoyed at his abrupt dismissal. He was always avoiding answering my questions about him. If that's how he wanted to play it then I wouldn't insist any further. I'd simply find out through the others.

"Fine, if you won't answer that, then at least tell me what's going on with Petra. Why did she seem so upset earlier?"

"Don't worry about that. You should go get some sleep. This castle still has years worth of dust covering it. We're cleaning the left wing of the castle tomorrow."

"Damn it... you never tell me anything. We've known each other for years and yet you... can't even tell me the truth..." I rose from my seat and turned to leave.

"Wait," Levi called.

I hadn't even made it to the door, and the Captain was already calling me back to him, as usual.

"I'm not making you anything to eat or tucking you in so just...just...?"

My voice died down in my throat. So close. He was...so close. I saw the grey pupils darken as they spread over my face.

"When the time is right, I'll let you know more but it's not because I don't trust you. I simply have to... restrain myself for now," Levi uttered lowly.

"Restrain yourself...?" I whispered in question.

"Yes... and it's proving more difficult every day..." He said quietly.

I felt that familiar tension from the time I had been with him at his house just after my hair was cut. I gazed into Levi's half lidded eyes and gasped inwardly as he brought the hand that wasn't firmly pressed against my back, up to my face.

"Captain I need to talk...to...you...!" the voice of Petra abruptly sounded. She looked between the two of us with alarm and mumbled an apology before leaving. The sound of her retreating footsteps echoed the halls. Levi sighed dropping his hand. He went to the table to one last sip of his tea and bid me goodnight before leaving without another word. Awkward doesn't even sum up the night.

* * *

"Caria. Get up and get dressed. We're leaving for Trost," the grouchy voice of the Captain ordered. I sat up slowly rubbing my eyes. Judging from the sunlight coming through the window it was just a little past dawn.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"Yes. Hanji's test subjects have been killed."

I scrambled out of my bed and went to the vanity in the corner of the room to get my uniform. "I'll be ready in a moment Captain," I said lifting my gown up. I stopped midway and peeked over my shoulder to see that, sure enough, he was still there. "Levi you do realize that I need to get dressed don't you?" He blinked once and then left. "Geez what a weirdo," I huffed. I quickly stripped myself of my night gown which was replaced by a clean white button up shirt, cream pants and the standard Recon Unit jacket.

So Hanji's Titans were dead, huh? While I didn't care about them in the manner that the major did, it was still disturbing. Why is it that even when we as a species have been cornered, people still wanted to fight each other?

The Captain was leaning against the wall when I came out of the room. I briefly wondered about last night's little event, but decided it'd be better not to think about it. Something was going on with Petra and Levi and maybe I was the middle woman getting caught up in between. It didn't matter much anyways. Levi was like family to me, or so I kept telling myself. If Petra liked him then I had no problem stepping aside... right?

All eight of us met outside and mounted horses to head for Trost.

"Hanji, I'm sorry about your er... experiment,"I said riding alongside her.

"Sawney... Bean... I refuse to believe it!" Hanji yelled hysterically, increasing the speed of her horse. I stared after her as she got ahead of me. Levi came riding up after Hanji and we exchanged looks. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was worried about something. And if Levi was worried, then the situation was even worse than I imagined.

Hanji nearly tripped off her horse as she broke into a run towards the experimentation site when we arrived. There were military personnel littering the entire courtyard. The Military Police, Garrison and Survey Corps. A rippling scream broke out over the courtyard. I jogged over to see two skeletal bodies now completely absent of flesh. Steam rose from the bones as they began to disappear into the air again.

"She's making such a fuss over this," Levi commented with irritation lacing his tone.

"Those were important subjects Levi. Hanji was making good progress with those two. Now we have to figure out whose responsible and why they would sabotage humanity like this," Erwin contemplated.

"Sawney! Bean! This can't be real! Someone tell me I'm dreaming!" Hanji wailed. Levi made a sound of annoyance and turned away. Everyone gathered around. Whispers and talk of treason began.

"Those experimental subjects were pretty valuable. Was it a soldier?" Gunther commented.

"Yea... The culprits are still unknown though. Both Titans were killed before sunrise," Eld confirmed. "When a guard spotted them, they escaped over the wall using their 3d maneuver gear."

"So it was a premeditated move by at least two people...?" Gunther deduced.

"Sawney!" the distraught woman continued to wail.

"Check it out! Major Hanji is losing her shit," Oluo commented haughtily, earning an elbow in the gut from his red-headed companion.

"What on earth...?" Eren muttered in wonder.

"Let's go. This is the Jurisdiction of the Military Police," Levi said.

"Yes sir..." Eren said without moving from his position.

I turned to leave with the Levi and Erwin. The Commander paused for a moment and turned around. Levi and I watched as he headed over to Eren and bent down to say something to him.

"Caria, watch your back," Levi abruptly turned to warn me.

"Huh?" I looked at the Captain warily. He huddled closer to me and spoke lowly.

"Erwin believes that the traitors are likely here in this very courtyard. Hiding, like fucking cowards no doubt. Think about it. If people can become like Eren, shifting into Titans, then whose to say another one isn't amongst us? Wouldn't they benefit if we knew less about the Titans?"

My brows creased. That notion was insane! ...But not improbable. There were hundreds of thousands of people living within the walls right now. What if every 10 in 100,000 people had this Titan transformation ability? Were they the ones pulling strings, toying with us? Were we living under a false sense of security?

"Caria, what is it? You look like you've just realized something horrific," Erwin said.

"Oh, um nothing, my imagination is just getting out of hand..."

"Hmm, is it about this incident? I have business to attend to but we'll discuss this another time. For now, I want you to stay here with Hanji and the others. Keep your eyes open and watch for suspicious activity."

"Yes sir," I saluted.

"Oh and Caria?" Erwin halted again.

"Yes?"

"Trust _no one_."

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

****end chapter

/

/

/


	18. Attack on Levi Special

Here it is folks, the two chapter special, nice and meaty with content. Inspired by the Snk OVA Ilse Langnar's Notebook(if you haven't watched it I order you to get off fan-fiction and watch it because it's awesome). Things are starting to heat up with the two soldiers now, hehehe. I hope you like the read and thanks for supporting the story, Caria and I thank you. :)

* * *

**Chapter 18 Special – Attack on Levi**

"So..."

"So..."

"So...?"

I stared between Gunther and Eld who had devilish smirks and shining eyes.

"C'mon guys, you're the ones who called me here. Would you stop with the stupid grins and tell me what's up?"

"What do you think Eld?" Gunther smiled.

"We should check the halls ag-!"

"God dammit no! You're not checking the damn halls again!" I yelled cutting Eld off. "You've done it thirteen times already and we're in the part of the castle that hasn't been cleaned. There's no way anyone would be listening in on us because the keyhole is covered in cobwebs, and the smell of rotting who knows what would have them gasping for clean air so we would hear them. Now tell me what the hell is going on so I can get out of this sewer smelling, dirt covered, dust ailing-!"

"Gunther check the door. Quick," Eld whispered urgently putting his hand over my mouth. I narrowed my eyes, bit him, and ran to the door to escape from the two lunatics.

"Let me go dammit, we've been standing around doing nothing and right now I could be-"

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" Eld said lowly, pushing me away from the door.

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" I repeated.

Gunther and Eld exchanged knowing looks.

"Alright, we'll tell you. Tonight is our plan for the attack on Levi," Eld confessed.

"Our messenger should be here shortly," Gunther said.

It wasn't long before the anticipated visitor made their appearance as a desperate knocking sounded at the door.

"It's him," Gunther and Eld said in unison. They opened the door with drawn swords to let Oluo and Petra in.

"Hey why'd you bring _her_, Oluo? It might disrupt the plan..." Eld said glancing at me.

"This idiot was blabbing about some secret plan and kept asking me if I wanted to know but told me I'd have to steal the Captains cravat so he could wear it," the annoyed ginger haired woman explained.

I raised a brow at Oluo who scratched his ear nervously while Gunther and Eld gave him death glares.

"Petra, can you keep a secret?" they asked.

"No," she replied simply.

"Listen when someone asks you that, you're supposed to say yes," Eld sighed.

"Let's just keep her here till it's over," Gunther advised his blonde bearded idiot companion.

"Till what's over?" Petra asked, her voice drowning in suspicion and distrust.

"The attack on Levi," Oluo announced clearing his throat.

"What!? Attack on Levi! What are you guys planning?! I'm going to-ahh!"

"Good thinking Eld, did you bring the rope Oluo?" Gunther questioned as Eld grabbed Petra from behind.

"Right here," Oluo said with a devious grin and the rope in hand. And just like that, they tied Petra up.

"You—you-you bastards!" Petra raved furiously.

"Calm down my little Petra," Oluo condescended as he put a gag on her mouth to keep her quiet.

"What are you guys doing to her? I don't want any part in this," I complained.

"Fine, we need Caria to cooperate so Oluo go ahead and release her, but take her somewhere else. This part of the plan might be particularly _sensitive_."

"Ugh you guys are idiots, like I care what you do." Petra glowered at the three men before exiting the room. Oluo abruptly cleared his throat.

"I'll take care of our Petra problem later. So anyways...you weren't there Caria, but major Hanji gave us some very important advice on how to defeat Captain Levi.

"_**Let's say Levi is trying to kill you. Seriously trying. What do you do? Can you fight and win? Shall I tell you how to win?You study him. Everything from his routine to the types of food he doesn't like, his taste in women, the number of times he goes to the bathroom. You find out every little detail like that. If you do that, you will find some weakness you can exploit. If you don't fight like that, you will definitely be killed."**_

"I'm surprised you could remember all that while she was choking you to death," Eld commented.

"So for the past three days we've studied his routine, what he eats, and his bathroom schedule," Gunther said.

"Now we just have to study..." Oluo began.

"His taste in women," the three men said in unison, eyeing me with scheming eyes.

"To do that; we have to get you, Caria, to seduce the Captain," Eld smirked.

"What!?" I cried out.

"That's right, we took your measurements from Hanji's medical data that she keeps for all the soldiers," Gunther admitted.

"And we got you this dress," Eld smiled gleefully pulling a dress from behind his back and handing it over to me. It was a white, burgundy and black bodice dress detailed with fine lace. It was disturbing knowing that it was probably the perfect size. Those creepy medical record robbing bastards.

"Why me?" I asked in bewilderment. Gunther and Eld did their obnoxious chuckling, which caused my eyebrow to twitch in annoynance.

"Caria, you have _the goods, _and I'm thinking that the Captain is a breast man. And I'm not talking about chicken," Oluo chuckled as everyone else deadpanned at the joke.

"What exactly do _I _get out of doing this?" I asked them. Wearing something like that and failing to seduce the Captain would get me humiliation, and a potential ass kicking once the Captain found out about this joke of a plan, which he no doubt would.

"With this information, we can get back at the Captain for making us be a bunch of dusting and mopping fanatics. Remember when he made you clean the same area for over ten hours?" Eld encouraged.

I felt my fingers tighten vengefully around the bodice dress. It suddenly hit me that they had a point. I had plenty of reasons to "attack" Levi.

"Ho ho ho, see that evil look on Caria's face Gunther? She's _definitely_ in," Eld smirked in triumph

"Perfect. Then it's settled. Let's give her the details," Gunther decided

"Okay Caria, the Captain dislikes vegetables, which probably explains the height thing," Eld informed.

"No kidding eh? As for his routine, when he's not cleaning, he's usually in that study with all the books and what not. Generally he cleans in the morning and relaxes in the study at night. And you know we usually spar before lunch. Actually you probably know his routine pretty well since you're with him a lot," Gunther said throwing a side wink to Eld.

"He goes in the bathroom a lot to use the wash basin so we don't actually know when he has to relieve himself which sucks because those are the most vulnerable moments," Eld mentioned.

"Meh it doesn't matter. The Captain is a man like any other and with Caria showing her stuff, we'll have him weak in the groin in no time," Oluo piped in.

"Okay got it, but what exactly am I supposed to be doing?" I pondered.

"Well, our next expedition starts in about a week. So at some point over the next several days, you should turn up the womanly charm. You know... erhm..act...um like this!" Eld began to walk across the room whilst swaying his hips in manner that caused a fit of laughter to erupt from Oluo, Gunther and I.

"Gee Eld, you sure know how to get'em. Did your girlfriend fall for that too?" Gunther laughed.

"Shut up, I was just demonstrating," Eld turned away in embarrassment.

"What's the dress for then?" I looked at the piece of cloth again knowing it would probably fit like the bodices of sultry pub maids, very low neckline and tight so that my breast would be pushed up.

"Well that's for when you've buttered the Captain up enough. You're going to go to the study where he usually is, and get close enough to him that you can take his handkerchief without him realizing it," Eld confirmed

I stared at him blankly for a moment. "You...want me..to seduce that Captain so I can steal his handkerchief!?" I cried out in disbelief.

"Well, the point isn't so much in getting the handkerchief, but it'll be proof that he's completely distracted by you thus demonstrating his taste in women. You know how much of clean freak he is, he'd have to be out of his mind to let that go missing," Gunther said simply.

I narrowed my eyes. This sounded like too much just to find out his taste in women.

"Just go give a good wake up down below," Oluo grinned.

"Huh?"

"Ignore him," Gunther and Ed sighed.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and left the gathering of idiots.

* * *

"Hey... Caria..." a voice came from behind me as I walked down the dusty wing of the castle. I spun around to meet the creased amber eyes of Petra.

"Oh...um...hey," I greeted nervously. I hadn't had many conversations with the young women ever since I'd joined the Survey Corps and now it was just the two of us.

"Caria... there's something I have to ask you," Petra started.

"Sure, ask away," I nodded with anticipation.

"Do you and the Captain... are you romantic with him?"

"Me and the Captain? No way! He's more like an older brother to me. I- it's not like that," I insisted with a nervous laugh.

"Really?" Petra said in a lightened tone not bothering to hide her obvious relief.

"Yeah..."I trailed off in thought. A part of me felt like I was lying, but how could that be? The Captain was like family to me. But then there were those instances when he got close to me, and my stomach would begin to flutter...and the way he looked at me, well, he probably just did that to annoy me. There wasn't anything... romantic between us. But what about this seduction thing? It was just for fun right? Nothing serious.

I bid my fellow female soldier goodnight and went along lost in my own thoughts until I ended up in my sleeping quarters. Just what the hell had I gotten myself into?

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

***end chapter***

/

/

/


	19. Attack on Levi Special : Part 2

**Chapter 19 Attack on Levi Special : Part 2**

* * *

"All right Captain, I'm ready," I announced. Usually I wore long black pants and a camisole to train, but this time my abs were exposed, and my training shorts revealed toned honey brown legs.

Levi turned around, visibly twitching at the amount of flesh being revealed. I took a fighting stance, fist balled and upright , feet squared and eyes focused on my opponent. Said opponent stood blankly for a moment before his finger moved to the top button of his white collar shirt. I watched as each button came undone revealing an extensively hardened frame. I blushed a little despite already knowing how sculpted Levi's body was though he normally didn't show it off. His muscles bulged, the creases on his abdomen flexed. I did my best to ignore this new distraction that now countered my own. The Captain finally got into stance and came at me immediately. Normally I would start off offensive, but he was obviously eager to get this over with.

One fist shot out to the right of my face, easy enough but too simple, what was he playing at? I dodged and chose to remain defensive as he threw a left cross and another right jab. There was an opening. I ducked under the incoming left cross and did an uppercut on his bicep at a sensitive spot where his vein bulged. I proceeded to sweep under his feet, but he ended up doing and awkward hop on one foot, barely stumbling away. Clearly, he wasn't at his best today.

"C'mon Captain, didn't you get a good nights sleep?" I taunted bending forward so that my breast hung like bait on a fishing line. Levi's brow creased but he didn't come at me. I decided to perform a running switch kick that was blocked by Levi on his left. I quickly switched and threw a left switch kick but the change lacked precision and balance, thus giving Levi an opening. Grabbing my left heel, he pulled me forward so that I stumbled and visited a light kick to my rear, ultimately causing me to fall to the ground. My hand hit the ground and my wrist bent painfully in a manner that rendered it useless . I scrambled to get to my feet but was quickly met with a swift punch in the gut causing me to double over. So Levi, wanted to play rough today huh? Gut punches were usually discouraged in practice fighting but Levi only gave me what he thought I could handle. I grabbed the wrist of the arm that hit my stomach and twisted the skin so that the discomfort would cause him to retreat. I glared at him before tossing some elbow jabs. He was focusing on blocking so I quickly ducked down and tackled his legs so that he fell to the ground. From there I went to immediately lock his arm but the Captain was too quick. He went into the closed grappling guard where his hands pressed just below my bust. I eyed him closely. He nearly had me cornered; however, I could still get out of the lock. My hands went behind so that I swept his arms apart albeit sloppily due to the my useless right hand. I crossed my legs tighter behind him so that he fell forward.

My face contorted and I looked down in alarm at the head buried in my breast. My legs loosened and Levi pushed himself up, pressing on my lower abdomen to lever himself off my chest. I made a half moan half yelping sound at the sudden pressure on the sensitive spot.

I covered my mouth in embarrassment as Levi pulled back to look at my enlarged eyes. Expressions I had never seen him make painted his face, and he almost seemed to have the sheepish look of a young boy. Levi was utterly dumbstruck and nearly on his knees, yet still in the close guard with my thighs on either side of him. I was half naked and he was shirtless. Were this a different place it could easily be mistaken for another situation. Levi closed his eyes after a few moments, and sighed slowly rising to his feet and turning around.

"Lunch should be ready at any moment, we're done for today," Levi mumbled leaving me behind.

* * *

"So how went training? Did Levi like the new outfit?" Eld greeted. I grumbled in response. "What did he find out?!" the blonde soldier pressed.

"No...it's just... I'm never wearing anything like that again. It was... ugh never mind," Luckily the Captain was nowhere to be seen, and after what happened I myself might go into hiding.

"Don't worry, the dress covers a lot more. Just go to the Captain one of these nights in the study and get his handkerchief. Easy right?"

"Only if you take up some of my cleaning responsibilities," I bargained

"Hmm, alright, but that means you can't fail us," Eld agreed.

* * *

My pulse was obnoxious; pounding rapidly. I could do this, just get the handkerchief. There were only a few more nights before the next expedition and the sooner the better. Slowly I creaked open the heavy wooden door. The lighting was dim but just enough for Levi to see the words of the texts he was studying. I closed the door quietly, designated tea at the ready.

"Is that my tea? Set it down on the table," he ordered. As expected, the Captain sat unperturbed on the couch with legs crossed and head bent. His brows were furrowed as his eyes ran from word to word.

I lightly stepped past him with my bodice dress and set the tea down. His reached for the handle right away and he took a swig without removing his stare from the book. Daringly, I twirled myself over to the couch and sat two feet away from him. I felt his silent acknowledgement of a person sitting next to him. He would probably tell me to leave, thus my plan must be executed swiftly.

"How do you like the tea _Levi,_" I said in a lowered voice. I waited a few moments but there was no answer. I frowned at Levi's blatant disinterest in me. Damn it! He's playing coy!

I decided to stretch, propping my chest forward and lightly moaning a bit so that it was implicit. I heard the tea cup gently brush the plate and my eyes narrowed to my right. Sure enough, Levi 's head was tilted and his curious grey eyes traveled from my face down the dress I wore. I'd caught him. Now for the kill.

I turned myself on the couch so that my breast swung down and Levi had a full frontal view of them. I saw a tiny bit of shock cover his features as his mouth parted. Humanity's best solder or not. Levi was still a human male with desires. Time to bag the body. I just had to make it so that he'd either flee in embarrassment, or I would be able to saunter away with handkerchief in hand and leave him in utter bewilderment.

I boldly moved forward, now right at Levi's lap. My hand stretched across him to grasp at his tea cup and I teasingly took a sip with my shining yellow eyes piercing Levi the way a cat claws a mouse. I needed to forget about the Captain being the best of the best and think of him as a prey.

"It tastes _delicious," _I enunciated leisurely while brushing my tongue over my lower lip but being cautious not to overdo the acting. My hand crawled into Levi's pocket for his off-white handkerchief. I took it out slowly, daring him to stop me, and proceeded to wipe the corners of my mouth sensually. Suddenly, I felt an alteration in the air. In the blink of an eye, the cup was flying out of my hand, my back was on the couch and Levi was hovering over me, hair falling down. He bound my wrists with one hand in a tight hold. The dangerous glow in his eyes reminded me that he was no simple man to be seduced. No one preyed on Levi. My breaths were shallow but I quickly tried to regain some composure. This wasn't over yet.

"Why are you dressed like some bar harlot? The other day you barely wore anything and now this...Explain yourself," he frowned and if I wasn't mistaken, his voice seemed to come out in a growl as if he was trying to contain something. A devilish smiled played on my lips.

"I'm just here to help you _relax_,_ Levi,_" I replied in a sultry tone. Again I saw astonishment highlight Levi's features. "Now if you would be so kind as to get off me. I'd _love _to go and pour you another cup of tea."

"There's no need for that..." Levi said in a lowered tenor. His demeanor had suddenly changed, gray eyes becoming extremely predatory. I knew now that I wouldn't be able to escape him so easily. "...After all, you're here to help me _relax, _right?"

* * *

Now it was my turn to be surprised.

"Why the bewildered expression? Hasn't anyone ever told you not to dangle a piece of fruit in front of a starving man?" He breathed. I gasped as the strong hand tightened around my wrist.

"No..." I muttered hesitantly.

"If you tempt a _starving_ man, Caria_,_ with a very _plump _and especially _ripe _piece of fruit...it just might be ravished right before your very eyes," He whispered. I felt Levi's free hand trail up my inner thigh where his thumb pressed down lightly. It traced its way up my waist, and over the valley of my breast before settling at the point of my chin. The top of my breast brushed the backside of Levi's thumb, ready to jump out of the dress. Levi clicked his tongue, eyes boring downward. "Look at that. They barely even fit. Perhaps I should... liberate them." My lips parted as my body began to heat up. The way he spoke, the animalistic stare, and the proximity, all of it was causing my stomach to flutter, and a mysterious aching began in my lower abdomen. His face hovered closer and the darkened gaze went from my bursting bosom to my lips and then finally to my glowing irises. "No obligations or interruptions this time..." His lips slowly made their way to mine.

"Levi wait!" I squirmed turning my head to the side. I felt him stop, but could sense his irritation. I shouldn't let this happen, yet I couldn't deny it in my mind any longer. I was attracted to this older man that oozed power and charisma. Not to mention he was easy on the eyes despite being so damned short. Now that I was woman, I was seeing Levi as a man. He may have been like a brother to me when I was a child, but things changed. My lower abdomen ached in a sense that was both unpleasant and oddly magnificent. I was inexperienced and untouched, yet my body somehow knew before my mind what I wanted.

"You've got exactly one minute to explain to me why those idiots have you dressed like this and don't even try to lying," Levi growled dangerously with his grip around my wrists becoming even harsher. My head turned back to him and I saw livid grey eyes. I didn't have to bring anyone else into this. I could still save the plan.

"I chose to dress like this because I...wanted to be noticed by you" I confessed, holding the Captains glare. "I _chose _to go through with the plan and had lied to myself and Petra," I inwardly admitted.

Actions spoke louder than words, and it would be the only thing that could convince him. I lurched my body upward and kissed Levi's lips. It was brief, for my back immediately hit the couch again and I was able to see his expression of disbelief and confusion. My first kiss, given to the man I admired more than anyone.

Slowly getting over his initial shock, the dark haired man searched the woman before him for trickery. For the time being, my mind was abandoned of stray thoughts and the scheme we had devised for Levi. The signals my body was sending made little room for thinking. Levi could surely only see my own base need was calling very loudly. With no more hesitation his face quickly closed the short distance and he clasped his smoldering lips with mine. It was as if life was breathed into me as the hot fleshy muscle explored the inside of my mouth and greeted its female counterpart eagerly. The honey I had stirred into the tea faintly flavored Levi's tongue. He released my wrist and drew his left hand under my back while his right hand played with the ends of my hair. The sensation was tantalizingly sweet. To think someone like him could be so affectionate. I lovingly caressed the undercut of Levi's head. The bristle hairs were soft as they brushed against my delicate fingers. Low moans sounded in my throat as the hand that had been playing with my hair daringly skirted on the underside of my breast. Levi abandoned my mouth and and settled at my neck. I would have never guessed that that spot was so sensitive if he weren't informing me with his mouth sucking, nipping and pulling at the skin. My hand pushed him closer to my neck and I whispered desperately for more. The older man's thumb traced the under my breast once more, marking it as his next target. Amongst my physical pleasure, my sensible side began to speak up. I inwardly frowned knowing this moment could not continue, for reality enjoys reminding us that our time is limited and that there are others we have to consider despite ourselves. I could not forget why I had come and found myself wishing it had really been on my own accord without some silly plan to get an upper hand on the Captain. There was also the nagging voice of Petra.

"**You and the Captain...you're not romantic with him, are you?"**

"Levi, how do feel about Petra?" I abruptly pulled away from him, my vision hazy and my chest heaving. Levi himself seemed pretty disoriented.

"What?" Levi said. I looked into his dilated pupils. It would be so easy to just say never mind. After all, as a soldier I was at odds with survival. Wouldn't it be better to bask in the pleasure now knowing my life would end in the jaws of a monster sooner or later? Even knowing this I couldn't shake my guilt.

"Petra. There was something going on between the two of you wasn't there?" I delved further, hushing the loud hormones that suggested I grind into Levi's hard body.

"Is that why your hesitating?" Levi asked in annoyance. I nodded reluctantly. He sucked his teeth but I saw a small smile. He sat up on the couch and crossed his legs with folded arms. "So pure of heart... yes Petra and I had a bit of an...incident. It was just a few weeks before you returned from training. Eld and Gunther got me to consume an unusually high amount of alcohol. If I could hold my own after a certain amount of glasses then they'd clean my house. I won of course since I don't get drunk like those idiots, but there were some side affects that weren't in my favor. I was more affected than I thought. Petra guided me home and... I was the one who initiated the first move. She's a sweet girl and in my moment of foolishness, I thought 'hey why not?'. Through the haze of my carnal desires, I stopped before things went too far. I miscalculated, and I told her that I didn't mean for it to happen, but... I guess she was anticipating that we would actually become something more than comrades, though I don't reciprocate those feelings for her," Levi finished.

I listened intently. If I stayed, things could easily escalate. I wanted to wait until I at least told Petra the truth. I moved off the couch to the floor quickly picking up some pieces of the broken tea cup along with the handkerchief hoping Levi wasn't thinking clearly yet. I headed for the door, but the way was blocked.

"We're not going to finish what _you _started?" Levi asked, desire evident in his tone. He moved forward and drew his hand up to lightly stroke my waist. His gaze told me not to leave, to stay and receive whatever it was that Levi intended to give.

"I can't continue this," I said blinking away my urges.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about Petra. You and I both know that you _want _to stay. Isn't that why you came?" He stepped closer, a hand reaching for my right breast, but I backed away.

"I have to go, _now,_" I determined glaring at Levi. He looked taken aback, but tried not to show it. He resumed an uncaring demeanor although I knew now that he was just using it to mask his true feelings.

"So be it," Levi replied blankly, retreating to the couch once more. I opened the door and stepped through.

"Tell Eld, Gunther and Oluo that I'll see them in the morning. Bright and _early,_" Levi ordered darkly. I cringed as I closed the door.

Damn it! Of course he knew and he sounded pretty angry too. However, he failed to notice that his handkerchief was tightly balled in my hand.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

***end chapter***

/

/

/

/

***author commentary***

/

/

* * *

Yay or nay? I must admit that I liked writing this one since it was nice to add some more original content to the story. Levi and his fruit hehe. So the next chapter will be up in a few weeks. I totally need to find out when Levi was made Captain so I can get the timeline out(it's probably at odds with my story but alas, too late to make changes there). They're adding specials to Birth of Levi so hopefully it won't become so ridiculously prolonged side story. Take care guys and enjoy life. Author out!


	20. Calm and Calamity Before the Storm

Sorry for the long absence. Life became quite busy but I have written a super chapter for you all. I was gonna break it into two but I felt like it would be better to keep it together. I have not abandoned the story, don't worry. I still love Shingeki no Kyojin and can't wait till the No Regrets Story with Levi comes out in it's animated glory. that said I hope you enjoy. Sorry again for making what should have been a few weeks become months. I should have more free time at some point in the near future but I can't predict when I will be able to add the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 20

"Hey it's her!" Eld grinned.

I slowly made my way to the table where Gunther was locked into a game of chess with Oluo who looked like he was about to have a fit. I looked at the board for a few moments and guessed that Gunther was about to claim victory.

"Oh look, Caria's here, looks like we're going to have to default on this one," Oluo slyly suggested.

"Screw you. I'm ending it right now. Checkmate!" Gunther exclaimed.

"No!" Oluo cried.

"Will you two pipe down? The results are in," Eld snapped. "So did you get it?"

I hesitantly held out the handkerchief, watching all three faces light up.

"Wait...how do we know if its his?" Oluo frowned.

"Yeah good point," Gunther agreed.

"Relax, the Captain has two letters stitched into his handkerchief," Eld took the cloth and searched it. I turned to leave, having had my fill of excitement for the night.

"Holy- this _is _his handkerchief!" Eld confirmed.

"Wait, where are you going Caria? Don't you want to hear the next part of the plan?" Gunther asked.

"No thanks I have to go to bed. And you guys should too. Levi wants to see you three bright and early," I said.

I closed the door, not bothering to hear their protests and questions. I felt so disingenuous. I hadn't anticipated Levi's reaction to the whole situation, and the entire interaction had been initiated with me having an ulterior motive all because of some silly plan.

Sighing, I headed off to my room. At some point, I'd have to tell Petra the truth as well. My fingertips went to my lips and I smiled at the memory of my first kiss. What if I had stayed? Thinking about being pressed into my bed by a certain someone caused the odd tingling from earlier to start between my legs. I willed myself to ignore it and decided to change into my night clothes. I paused. Hopefully that bright and early thing didn't apply to me.

* * *

"Good Morning Caria!" an all too excited voice proclaimed.

"Good morning Hanji," I croaked from under my pillow.

"Oy, that's no way for a soldier to behave," Hanji said in a mock serious tone. I wasn't sure if she was imitating Erwin or Levi(or perhaps imitating Oluo who was already an imitation). "C'mon, Levi's gathered us for a briefing on Eren's transformation practice. The expedition is just a day away now so we're getting some practice in. We still have yet to discover anything, but I have a good feeling about today so get dressed and up and at em'!"

"Soo loud..." I groaned rolling out of bed and onto the floor.

"Ohh that looked unpleasant. Well see ya downstairs!" With that, the crazy squad leader flew out of the room.

I sluggishly dowsed myself in the standard uniform, and made my way to the briefing room of the fort where Levi usually handed out cleaning task.

"I came up with a way that'd only half-kill you," Levi's voice echoed as I slouched through the door.

"Sir, what do you mean?" Eren questioned.

"I said I'd only be able to stop you as a Titan if I killed you...but this method would only badly wound you. Of course, the outcome also relies on the squad's skill." I looked past the Captain to see the simple diagram of a Titan that he drew. I couldn't help but smirk, he could definitely use some drawing lessons. "Basically, we'd cut you out along the nape of the neck. In the process your limbs would be severed, but you can just regenerate those like a lizard right? How disgusting."

I twitched at the Captain's last comment. He never was one to sugarcoat what he thought of things. I glanced at Eren, who wore a worried expression. He didn't like the idea, that much was clear. But then again, who would? Poor guy.

"Wait a minute. I don't know how those would grow back. Isn't there another way?" Eren questioned.

I turned my gaze to the Captain who was also staring at the young soldier. I flinched as he narrowed his eyes.

"You think there's a way involving no risk and no sacrifice?" Levi presumed.

"...Nnn—no" Eren stuttered.

"Man up then. We're all in the same boat. We run the risk of being killed by you. Don't let it trouble you."

"Yes sir. I understand," Eren answered glumly.

"S-so, now can I experiment on him?" Hanji quipped with barely contained excitement.

"There's a risk, but we need to at least inspect him," Levi concluded.

"I can make the plans, right? Eren, if there's something you don't understand, you must learn to comprehend it. It's more than worth risking out lives for," Hanji said.

"Okay, I'll try my best," Eren nodded.

"Alright then we leave for testing around midday. Everyone be done with your cleaning or whatever it is you guys do around here by then!" Hanji announced.

"Class dismissed then," Eld yawned.

"You don't get to dismiss anyone," Levi said. We all looked to Levi. He stood still for a few moments and the room grew silent. "Okay, now everyone is dismissed...except for the late one." I froze in my tracks. Eld and Gunther gave me apologetic looks as they left the room and Oluo made an off-putting snickering sound. Eren was dragged out of the room by Hanji and Petra smiled nervously, urging her to be gentle with the unfortunate test subject.

"Come with me, I have work for you," Levi stated. I gulped inwardly and followed Levi to the wing of the castle that had already been cleaned. It wasn't long before we ended up in his quarters. I felt myself growing nervous. What horrors awaited me here?

"Here, my floors need polishing, the linens need changing and my windows need washing. Get to work," he curtly ordered.

I sighed, not attempting to protest because I still felt guilty for what I did. If this was his payback then so be it. I tied my hair up, put a white scarf over my head and started washing the windows making sure to leave nothing untouched especially since this was Levi's room. Once finished with the windows, I got on my hands and knees and began scrubbing away at the floor.

"You know...that's a good position for you, on all fours," Levi's voice came from the door. I paused, blushing madly and did my best to ignore him. How long had he been there? My body rocked back and forth as I scrubbed at the nonexistent grime on the floor. Knowing Levi, he probably cleaned like this everyday. I felt eyes burning into me and my face became even more flustered. My bosom was swinging to and fro with motions of my work and I was become more self-conscious with each passing second. Levi had at some point made it to his bed and was lazily laying on it sipping tea. This time he was the cat and I was the mouse.

Still, I persevered, not paying any mind to the Captain lying across his royal linens. After the floor was cleaned and polished, I went to the bed. Nervously, I began to take the linen off.

"What are you doing?" Levi inquired.

"Exchanging the linen," I answered. I yearned to add more to that statement but held back.

"You need the new linen first so you can exchange it with the old one and also you need a basket to take the old linen down to the wash room," Levi commented. I swallowed another biting retort and went on my way to find clean linen and a basket for the Captain's bed. When I returned, he was no longer across his bed and I sighed in relief. I went to the corner of the bed to pull the linen off but it seemed like it was stuck. I tugged harder but stopped so that I wouldn't tear the cloth. No doubt Levi would kill me if I did.

"Need help?" a low voice spoke. I jumped and landed on the bed. My chest heaved as I recovered from the shock. Sure enough, Levi, with his haunting blank expression was staring at me. I saw his eyes traveling up and down my form and realized that I was on his bed. I moved to get up but was abruptly pushed back down. The predator had cornered his prey. He grasped my neck, making a satisfied sound as he seemed to find something. Had he left his mark last night? I sighed into a moan as his lips attached to my collarbone. His hand dipped under my white blouse and he pinched my nipple, eliciting a yelp from me. "So are you ready to finish what you started?" Without waiting for an answer Levi moved his mouth and hands in perfect unison. His one hand took to kneading my breast, while the other began rubbing circles on my still covered inner thighs. His mouth attacked the sensitive skin on my neck with unrestrained fervor. I could only helplessly, yet ecstatically, endure his onslaught.

"You're not mad at me for going along with Eld and Gunther's plan?" I asked in a half moan.

"No...I could care less about that...things are a bit clearer now, aren't they?" Levi responded in between sucking away at his favorite spot on my neck.

**knockknockknockknoknock**

Levi's head pulled away at the sound of someone knocking on his door. The Captain swore under his breath, and reluctantly stopped his attentions to my body. He got off the bed and opened the door but not enough that whoever was there could see me.

"What is it?!" Levi growled.

"Oh, um sorry Captain. I hope I didn't wake you. Major Hanji wanted you to know that it's time to leave," the nervous voice of Petra informed.

"Hmm, okay. I'll be down in a few moments," Levi responded more calmly closing the door.

"Bad timing," The Captain said more to himself than to me. He glanced over at the bed, staring at my flustered face. Slowly recollecting my thoughts, I made to move out the door. Before I could ; however, Levi caught my sleeve and spun me towards him. He pressed my back softly and scooped my lips, applying just the right amount of pressure so that I melted into the motion.

I blushed in stupefaction.

"This isn't over," Levi warned.

* * *

We ended up in an area that seemed to have been a picnic type setup for locals.

"Can we get started soon, Eren?" Hanji called down to the boy now positioned in an underground well. "I'll fire a signal flare for you when we're ready. After that, whatever you do is your call."

"Yes, ma'am!" Eren confirmed from inside the well. I went to go over and look at him.

"Caria get away from the well," Levi ordered.

"Aww but he looks so cute down there. Hi you cute little Titan-boy you!" I teased Eren. He looked back at me with his usual despairing expression. "Don't worry Eren, we're here to help if anything goes wrong!"

"Caria you've been hanging around Hanji too much. Titans aren't cute," Oluo commented.

"This old well should be able to restrain a Titan even if Eren loses control...hopefully," the brunette woman commented. As soon as we mounted our horses and got safe distance away from the well, Hanji fired a green signal. Several minutes passed and nothing happened.

"I wonder if he missed the signal," Hanji said.

"No... his ability just isn't that reliable," Levi determined.

I recalled the operation in Trost where Eren had initially attack Mikasa. Armin had apparently gotten through to him, but we didn't have his friends around to help us this time. "C'mon Eren, you can do this," I cheered inwardly.

Levi rode over to the well. He could be so impatient sometimes.

"Hey Eren stop the experiment!" Levi ordered.

"Did something happen?" Hanji called.

I watched from the distance as Hanji and Levi peered into the well. What on earth could be going on over there?

"Kid probably lost his shit and chickened out. Newbies these days," Oluo sneered.

"Oh be quiet, " Petra hushed Oluo elbowing him in the gut.

"Can't transform!?" Major Hanji screamed.

"Well there's our answer," Gunther said.

Retrieving Eren from the well, we all took a break and sat at one of the wooden tables. I brought the Captain his cup of tea and went over to my horse to give it some feed. I looked across at Eren. He was really beating himself up over this.

"You can't even heal your self-inflicted bite wounds?" Levi asked put off by this new obstacle in the plan to use Eren as a weapon.

"No, I can't do it..." Eren replied quietly.

"If you can't become a Titan, then our mission to seal Wall Maria cannot progress," Levi stated grimly. Not only that, the Military Police would take Eren into custody if they found out.

"This is an order: Make it happen," The Captain spat.

I looked from Levi to Eren. Levi wanted success and while I wanted that too, I was probably more sympathetic for Eren than anyone else. After all, he hadn't chosen this fate and now he was under a ridiculous amount of pressure. Levi turned away from him and Petra got up to follow him. I finished feeding my horse and went to sit at the table.

"Don't be so discouraged, Eren," Eld smiled.

"Yeah, you'll figure it out," I added.

"But..." Eren started uncertainly.

"Well, it just means you're more human than we thought," Oluo said.

"I prefer this to rushing things and getting people killed. This wasn't meaningless," Eld said.

"Yeah, we can't be too careful," Gunther voiced. I studied Eren in bewilderment as he started to pick up the spoon by his plate. He seemed to flinch in pain from his bite wounds.

"Are you okay?" Eld and I asked in unison.

"Yeah..." Eren said going to reach for the spoon.

And then It happened. In the blink of an eye.

* * *

Smoke appeared out of thin air, and I felt my body go flying to the ground. I quickly recovered and scrambled to my feet to see what had happened and gasped upon seeing this boy, my comrade, attached to the incomplete form of a Titan.

"Why now?!" I heard Eren cry in frustration. I slowly stepped towards him, but Levi grabbed my sleeve and told me to stay back. He then turned his attention to the others.

"Calm down," Levi addressed them. I turned from Eren to see four enraged faces.

"Captain Levi, this is-"

"I said calm down, everyone," Levi warned cutting Eren off. This was just like at the trial. Everyone stared at Eren, the other. They didn't trust him. The Titans were our enemies. They slaughtered everyone and one was responsible for the death of my mother. But I knew Eren was different. He was in my graduating class. A friend and someone I knew about even more than others because of my time with him during our years of training. I refused to look at him through the lens that that the others were seeing him through. Levi was calm so he knew Eren wasn't a threat. He could probably sense betrayal on a person before they even thought of double crossing him. Eren wasn't the type of person to act so recklessly on his own accord. Something else must have happened, but despite this...the others weren't so easily swayed.

"Eren explain yourself, what are you doing?!" Eld commanded.

"What?" Eren replied nervously

"Why did you transform without permission?!" Eld pressed

"Eld, wait," Levi calmly ordered.

"Answer him, Eren! What are you thinking?!" Oluo yelled.

"No, save the explanation for later. Prove to us that you aren't hostile toward the human race!" Gunther demanded.

"Wait guys it was probably just an accid-"

"Prove it right now! That's your responsibility!" Gunther yelled drowning out my plea for reason.

"If you move that arm an inch, your head will roll! I'm not bluffing! I mean it! You want to try me?" Oluo threatened.

I looked to Eren who was alarmed at the sudden hostility towards him.

"Captain do something," I said.

"Oluo, calm down!" Levi ordered once more raising his voice.

"Captain, get away from Eren! You're too close!" Petra screamed.

"No," Levi retorted.

"You too Caria, he's dangerous!" Eld cried.

"I'm not moving either! I trust Eren," I said calmly.

"You guys are the ones that need to back away. Now," Levi said.

"Why?" Petra asked.

"My intuition," Levi answered

One by one they began pelting Eren with questions, ignoring their better judgments by letting their fear of Titans rule their minds. Levi and I could do nothing but wait for the situation to deescalate but my hands were at my swords prepared to block any attacks on Eren.

"What's wrong, Eren? Say something!"

"Don't do anything weird!"

"Prove it to us Eren!

"Answer us!"

"You don't think we can kill you!?"

"I'm dead serious!"

"Prove it right now!"

"Can't you hear us?!"

"We'll kill you right now!"

"DAMN IT, PLEASE SHUT UP!" Eren hollered silencing everyone around him.

"Eren!" a voice called out from the distance. I looked up and saw Hanji bounding towards Eren like an excited child, pushing a couple of soldiers out of her way in the process. "Can I touch your arm? Pretty please? It's fine right? I'm just gonna touch it!" she squealed.

"Major Hanji! Wait!" Eren exclaimed, embarrassed by her prodding, but relieved that she wasn't treating him like a monster(although being a test subject probably isn't any better).

She touched the arm and proceeded to dance around amazed at how hot it was. Levi mumbled something close to 'idiot' under his breath.

"It's so hot without the skin, it's scorching!" Hanji cried.

"Major Hanji, you're being too reckless!" A soldier outside of the operations squad warned.

"Hey, isn't it hot for you, Eren? How does it feel where the right arm connects to you?" I really want to see it!" the major cheered. Eren began pulling at his right arm, seemingly trying to release it.

"Hey, Eren! Don't try anything stupid!" Oluo said. Pulling harder, Eren managed to release himself from the half formed torso but soon after the flesh began evaporating.

"Nooooo! Eren! It can't be over yet! I still had more research to do!" Hanji whined. I hurried over to Erens side.

"How are you feeling?" Levi asked.

"Are you okay Eren?" I added bending next to him.

"Not... not so good." Eren replied in ragged breaths.

* * *

Back at the fort, things became more stable. Hanji's appearance really calmed the situation down. Her excitement towards anything Titan related was distracting at times, but that's what I liked about her.

"Hey Caria, can you go get Levi? The others might try to kill Eren if they go down there," Hanji joked

"Yea sure," I made my way down to the dungeon. I still didn't think it was necessary to keep him locked down here, but then again I wasn't afraid of Eren, and Levi probably just kept him down here as protocol.

I came down in the midst of a conversation, and smiled as Levi explained that the others had simply reacted out of their own intuitions on dealing with Titans.

"It's not like they felt nothing when they turned their blades on you," Levi explained.

"Levi, sorry to interrupt but Hanji wants to speak with you," I said.

"Alright grab the key so I can unlock his cell."

"Hey Eren, I hope your okay," I smiled.

"Yeah I am now... thanks" he answered. He still had that look of despair on his face. It probably wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"Were you taking a long dump?" Levi asked crudely as he entered the room where the others were already waiting.

"Not at all, it came out nice and smooth," Hanji retorted. I made a face in disgust. "I just took time to explain things to the brass. Anyway, take a look at this."

"Is that a teaspoon?" Eld asked.

"Yes. Eren's transformed right arm was holding it. Like this, between the thumb and index finger. It's hard to believe that that was just a coincidence. And for some reason, the spoon didn't deform from pressure or heat," the major explained. "Can you think of any reason?"

"I was trying to pick it up. That was when the transformation started," Eren said

"I see. Maybe that's why you couldn't transform earlier. Killing the Titans, blocking a cannonball, lifting a boulder...In all those cases, you had a clear objective before you transformed. Self-injury probably isn't the only trigger. Perhaps you need to have a goal as well," Hanji hypothesized.

Thinking about it, her theory seemed spot on, but it would have to be tested out even more if we Eren planned on mastering his transformation.

"So you didn't intentionally transform without permission?" Gunther inquired.

"No sir," Eren said.

I looked around the table as the four who had questioned Eren's intentions now nodded to each other.

All four soldiers bit their hand in imitation of Eren.

"Wait? What are you guys doing?" Eren questioned.

"That's tough. I'm surprised you can bite so deeply Eren," Eld said.

"Ouch, that hurt. We made the wrong call," Gunther admitted. "This is just a token expression of an apology. Not like it makes a difference."

"It's our job to keep you under control. And there's nothing wrong with that! So don't get cocky, kid! Oluo exclaimed in his obnoxious way."

"Sorry Eren. We were really on edge. You're probably disappointed in us. However, we'll keep relying on you, and we want you to rely on us...so have faith in us," Petra apologized.

"Thank goodness I didn't go all 'attack the Titan-kid' on Eren. I don't want to know what that feels like," I yawned.

"Oh really, well I could do it for you. I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you," Oluo said.

"No one's gonna be biting anyone," Levi cut in sending Oluo a glare which he didn't miss. I looked to Eld and Gunther who were chuckling and whispering things to each other whilst glancing at me and the Captain. I suddenly recalled the area on my neck that Levi had been so focused on earlier and self-consciously drew my hand up to cover it. But stopped in relief realizing that my uniform hid it from view.

"Well goodnight guys. Levi, can I lock Eren up? I want to tell him about the theories I've formed based on his transformation this afternoon," Hanji begged. I chuckled at the look of horror I saw passing through Eren's eyes. Looks like he would be pulling another all-nighter.

"Knock yourself out," Levi said uncaring.

Eren rose from his seat and walked slowly towards the dungeon as if he had been told that he was to hang at the gallows.

I didn't know what to do next. I wasn't particularly tired. Perhaps a hot bath was in order.

"Caria are you coming?" Levi said getting up to leave.

"Where are you two going," Gunther said.

"No one takes a bite out of Caria, unless it's the Captain," Eld joked. I glared back at them.

"I don't understand why you guys make those jokes? I mean really, its getting ridiculous," Petra huffed.

"What you mean you don't know that the Captain has a weakness for-ahhgh!" Oluo cried as Gunther stomped his foot from under the table.

I hurried out of the room. I didn't want to have to explain what Oluo meant. Said Captain had taken my hand and was now leading me to his quarters.

"Levi, I kind of wanted to take a bath..." I confessed.

"Hmm good idea, we'll go there," he said changing the direction he was leading me in.

"No, I mean, alone..." I hesitantly conveyed.

"What?" Levi stopped and turned around to face me.

"I don't think we should be doing this now, I... I just want to focus on the expedition," I lied. With all the jokes and what not, I wanted to tell Petra what was really going on. My conscience wouldn't let me continue on with Levi until I did.

"...Something's stopping you," he stated.

"Y-yes," I admitted, stunned by his insight. "I'm sorry."

"Hmm I see. Everyone will be preparing to leave for the day after tomorrow and we'll be doing some briefing so get a good amount of sleep."

I looked after the dark haired man as he walked away. Perhaps now was the time to go find Petra and tell her the truth.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

/

***end chapter***

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

***author commentary***

* * *

So a question for readers? Who do you think Caria should go with for the Female Titan expedition. Levi, Armin's squad, Mikasa's squad or not go at all(dun dun dun with a twist that she actually goes alone!) Well I guess I just spoiled that. Ciao!


	21. The Things We Don't Say

Hey so here's another chapter. This one contains a portion of my new miniseries which will be short little bits between the time that Caria returned from training and the Female titan Arc at the end of each chapter until the climax of the female titan arc. I forgot to mention something I found out while trying to pinpoint the time period SNK takes place in. It's definitely think it's after the industrial age that seemed to have been halted due to the appearance of Titans. So in episode 19, which was referenced last chapter,Levi was writing on a chalkboard with white chalk. The chalkboard was introduced in 1801 by James Pillans, a teacher in Scotland, whose credited to having invented the first modern chalkboard when he hung a large piece of slate on the classroom wall. Just thought this kind of further supported the idea that SNK has technology more closely related to that of the 19th century save for the maneuver gear. I just need to know what kind of plumbing system they might of had. Even knowing if the upperclass had some sort of indoor plumbing would be useful, but alas, I'll have to do more research before I find out. Also the results are in, and by results I mean one -_-. Caria will be apart of the Levi formation. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 21 The Things we Don't Say**

* * *

"Oh hey Caria. Did you need something?" the soft eyes of Petra smiled at me upon my entrance.

The red-head had always been suspicious of me, like there was an unspoken rivalry she felt from me although it was only now that it was truly in place. I liked Levi a lot more than I had anticipated and unfortunately for Petra, the feelings were mutual between me and him.

"Petra... I lied to you the other day." I swallowed. It would be like ripping off a bandage I inwardly encouraged. Tell her like it is.

"Huh, what do you mean?" The young woman's brow creased.

"I actually really-"

"Hate Levi. Caria hates his guts!" In barged Eld, Gunther and the Oluo who had all just fallen unceremoniously through the door that they had so obviously been leaning on.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?! I thought I told you no spying on me Oluo!" Petra shouted.

"Ho ho ho my dear Petra, this time we weren't spying on you. We were spying on Caria who just so happened to be here with you," Oluo laughed haughtily.

"Anyways, Yeah, we actually came to apologize for all those Levi jokes. Caria hates the guy cause he's always making her stay up late so we joke about them being all lovey dovey because it gets on her nerves," Gunther explained.

I turned to glare at Eld who made a bunch of hand motions that made no sense to me until he finally realized I didn't get it, and rushed over to sling me over his shoulder causing a string of shouts and profanities to be released.

"Sorry for barging in Petra, we just didn't think it fair to let Caria explain our jokes. We'll stop now though," Eld waved heading out the door with me in tow. I watched from Eld's back as the amber eyed Petra stared after us in bewilderment whilst being harassed by Oluo who was in turn being restrained by Gunther. We rounded a corner and Eld put me down but quickly doubled over as I delivered a swift punch to his gut.

"You've got 3 seconds to explain to me why you just interrupted my conversation with Petra."

"Alright alright..." Eld spluttered still recovering from my punch. "It's just that...I know something must have sparked between you and the Captain in our little prank. I mean last night, he was pretty predatory looking and I have a pretty fair guess of what he had in mind. Like an eagle getting ready to devour a fish," Eld said with crossed arms, glaring me down.

"I don't like your comparisons..." my cheeks burned knowing he was on point.

"Caria, nows not the time to tell Petra. She's pretty taken with the Captain in case you haven't noticed and even though she's an amazing soldier, I'd rather you put that 'announcing your lover status' off until after this next expedition.

"She's not a little girl, she's a grown woman. I'm sure she'll understand. It's only fair that she knows that..." I paused realizing what I was admitting to Eld. I couldn't miss the grin slowly stretching the golden beard.

"Knows...?" Eld motioned for me to finish my speech.

"Knows the truth," I finished stubbornly.

"And what 'truth' might that be?" Eld smirked.

"None of your business. Now let me through."

"Caria, all joking aside, I think this can wait. Emotions can affect performance no matter how hard people try to ignore them. For all we know, Levi's affections may be what Petra fights for, and the truth... well the truth can wait. She just doesn't need to know anything now. The expedition is tomorrow."

I sighed and gave into Eld's suggestion.

"Fine, I'm going to bed," I yawned, stalking off to my room. Eld was right. There would be plenty of time after the expedition, and the retaking of Wall Maria to worry about such trivial matters.

* * *

The crowds of Recon soldiers organized into their respective positions on Erwin's formation plan. I had it engraved into my memory. The plan formed a wing like symbol into which all the soldiers were positioned into specified units. Our unit was in charge of Eren, the most important person to humanity right now. I barely had time to talk to anyone from my Trainee clas, and since I was apart of Levi's unit, my position was to be hidden from them. They had first come to us about a month ago though I was separated from them most of the time. However, when I did get a chance to see everyone, I was shocked to see that Jean, Connie, and Sasha had been in the crowd of new soldiers. Jean had been so persistent on joining the Military Police and Connie and Sasha seemed like they would have also preferred the simplicity of the Military police, yet something or _someone _had changed their minds. I had passed Ymir and Krista, the former winking at me and the latter waving with a happy-go-lucky smile contrasting her companions dark smirk. Reiner and Bertolt also made an appearance which was reassuring considering how skilled they were. Annie was missing, and of course Marco, who had met his demise in the battle of Trost, didn't get to see his dream of serving the king come true. Other than than those two, the majority of the top ten had made their way into the Survey Corps ranks. It was a shame that I wouldn't be able to see them off.

"Caria, are you sure you don't want to be in my formation. I could use your skill," Erwin commented striding up along side me.

"I'm sorry commander but-"

"Erwin. She's with me. It'll be _safest_ with my team," Levi interrupted.

A silent deja vu staring session occurred between the two men, and it wasn't long before Erwin gave in since no one matched Levi's sharp stare. I wasn't familiar with Erwin's fighting capabilities but Levi was said to be the strongest of the Survey Corps so perhaps that's why he had so much influence with the commander.

"Good luck Caria. Don't be reckless and follow Captain Levi's orders," the commander saluted taking his leave.

"Caria, come. I want to check your tank," Levi said grabbing the arm that had been poised to salute the retreating commander.

"But I already-hey!" I protested being pulled towards an empty supply station. It was little more than a shed and Levi quickly closed to door behind him.

"Listen to me... and I can't stress the listen part enough. Follow my orders," He instructed while sporting a grave expression. It was almost lost to me, but I heard it in his voice. Could it be that he of all people was anxious about the coming expedition? I had been fine in my first expedition, and in the clearing of Trost but intuition told me that this was different.

"Levi...this expedition, is there something else to it?" I asked searching his grey eyes. He sighed and this time I could tell he wanted to tell me the truth; he was done hiding things from me. However, clearly this was one of the times where Levi was truly acting as Erwin's subordinate because he didn't confirm or deny my suspicions. He had been ordered to keep a tight lip on the subject.

Levi studied my face and gradually, his expression softened. I heard the breeze outside, the distant chatter and finally ,the soft ruffling of clothes as Levi's hand drew up to my face. The motion was tender, meaningful. And this time I didn't feel his carnal hunger, only his care.

"Caria...I have so many things to tell you," He muttered vaguely. He leaned forward to plant a cushiony kiss on my lips, one hand fisted into my ebony locks falling from my ponytail. He passed from my lips and caught me in a surprise embrace. For a time, he held me and I stood shock still not at all familiar with this side of him. Something was triggering it and in his embrace I felt my own pessimistic imagination instill fear in me. There was some unknown danger that even Levi was uncertain of, and if he of all people had reason to believe that something bad might happen, how could I not be affected? Still, were I the hand that guided time, I would stop the flow just so that I could intake the honey-black tea smell of the Captain. There was also the warmth of his hard chest that I wanted to bask in for a while.

"Umm Levi, we should probably get going..." I mumbled after a few moments knowing that the time was drawing near for us to leave the sanctuary that Wall Rose provided.

"Hmm," He agreed pulling away.

"I... um well I can't imagine you getting hurt or... I'm not sure if it's possible so I don't know what to tell you except that if I die, remember me, okay?" I said with a smile. Levi frowned at my statement that was something of a morbid joke.

"No...You won't die. You're strong and you have me. Stay close and follow my orders...please." He added with urgency at the end. I nodded, following the Captain out the door and returning to our position in the formation where Oluo, Petra, Gunther and Eld sat mounted on their horses. Eren didn't seem so despairing anymore. A renewed sense of determination had ignited within him. Out there, outside of Wall Rose were our bitter enemies. The titans that were all too familiar with victory over mankind. But this time it would be humans that emerged victorious like we had in Trost.

"We will now begin our 57th expedition beyond the walls! Onward!" Erwins voice roared over the hundreds of hooves battering the ground. I smiled. This was just like last time. I was pumped and my hands held steady on the reins of my stead eager to tear my swords through titan flesh again. Levi was on my right with brows creased. I knew his thoughts were on the true purpose of this expedition. Whatever it was, we were the key component. But how many lives would it take to safe guard the key? That was always the question.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

***end chapter***

/

/

/

/

***chapter 1 miniseries***

* * *

Mini Stories : Events occurring between Caria's return from training and the Female Titan Arc

**Chapter 1: She who sits alone**

"Hey Caria!"

"Oh hey guys. I thought you two usually ate with the veteran soldiers," I smiled, grateful that they had shown up.

"Actually, we're just here visiting this girl Gunther fancies. She's kinda mousy looking but I guess that's what he's into," Eld teased.

"What!? She's cute, didn't you see the way her dimples pinched when she smiled back at me?" the lovestruck soldier swooned.

"So... why are you sitting all alone here? It must be tough being the only one in your class to start at the Survey corps so early, but we don't bite." Eld reassured me with a bright grin.

"I don't know I've talked to a few people but they seem like they're avoiding me and I keep getting strange looks...I know I'm different... but most of the people in the 104th regiment were pretty friendly and didn't seem to mind. I was thinking that maybe people don't get too close since this job comes with a high death rate so the less you know someone the less it hurts when they're gone..." I finished, watching Eld and Gunther exchange knowing looks.

"That's true but... Oh look! Hey Warner, come here!" Eld called out to someone coming out of the food line. My face lit up at the tall attractive golden blonde haired man striding over to us. He had sharp green eyes, a strong jaw and a soft half smile on his face as he greeted Eld. I felt butterflies rise when our eyes met.

"I don't think I've seen you around. Normally I'm in one of the other buildings but there was a shortage of food so I came here. What's your name?" the man said is a smooth voice that churned my insides.

"I'm..Caria Wolf. I just graduated from the 104th Trainee class," I extended my right hand to shake his but instead he grasped it and lowered his lips to plant a light kiss on my knuckle. My face grew hot at the gesture, and I saw Eld and Gunther smirking in the corner of my eye.

"The pleasure's mine. Someone as exotic as yourself...I don't see how I could have missed you before," Warner complimented.

"See Caria now you know some-"

"Caria. I was looking for you," a male voice suddenly sounded from behind me.

It was none other than Captain Levi with his green cloak billowing behind him as he walked purposefully towards us. He stopped directly in front of my hand and Warner, who immediately let go of my hand to stand at attention for Captain Levi. The short mans usual hard expression settled on the young man and he turned so that his back was to me and he was directly facing the taller soldier.

"Warner Bertrand. 102nd Trainee graduating class. I see you've aquainted yourself with our newest recruit," The Captain recited turning to place a firm hand on my shoulder. I smiled at the Captain and then to Warner whose demeanor had changed almost instantaneously. He returned the smile, yet it was no longer warm and welcoming but rather detached and strictly formal.

"Err I've got to go. See you Gunther, Eld. Captain Levi sir..." The young man saluted. I watched in disappointment as the handsome young man turned and swiftly walked away to an unknown destination. He hadn't even bid me goodbye.

"Uh Captain, do you _always _come here around this time?" Eld asked.

"Yea, I've taken it upon myself to make sure Caria's getting used to things around here. Why?"

"Well that explains a lot... **cough** I mean, I thought you usually took your lunch with the rest of the squad leaders so I was just wondering." Levi's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he didn't say anything further.

"If that's all, I'll be leaving. See you for training Caria. Gunther, Eld, I need you to pick up a couple of brooms and more cloth for the headquarters, were running low again," Levi ordered

"Maybe if you didn't use them 24/7..." Gunther mumbled.

"What was that?" Levi asked.

"Oh we'll take care of it right away," Eld saluted as I giggled softly. The Captain turned on his heel and walked away with onlookers following his every step until he exited the building.

"Caria why don't you just come eat with us from now on," Eld offered.

"Sure. Let me just grab some more of this potato soup, it's really good!" I grinned.

**-Caria out of ear shot-**

"Wow, I never thought he was actually into anything but killing titans and cleaning. He certainly likes the way Caria's grown up, or out i should say," Eld joked to his friend.

"Yea, he's not alone, but it's crazy that he's so... territorial," Gunther scratched his head feeling sorry for the newest member of the Recon unit.

"Yea... Levi's scaring everyone away from the poor girl," Eld added. And the Captain didn't have to say a single word to do it. It made Eld kind of jealous actually. What he wouldn't give to have that kind of power...

"Wait, what about us or Oluo?" Gunther asked his friend.

"We're taken...well I'm taken and you...you don't stand a chance," Eld shrugged

"Hey!" Gunther frowned.

"Nobody takes Oluo seriously so he's not a _threat_, but everyone else is," Eld explained. "When it comes to Levi, he can't be too careful. You saw the way he looked at Warner when he had his back turned to Caria. He's already created a fence around her."

"Man, that's kinda unfair," Gunther voiced.

"It's not like Caria's completely alone. There's bound to be some Trainees joining up with us this time around and if it's someone Caria already knows, Levi probably won't be as guarded with them. Plus. She's got us," Eld said dismissing Gunther's concern for the young /woman.

"That's true...poor Warner though. He was _definitely _interested."

* * *

/

/

/

***end mini chapter***

/

/

/

***author commentary***

/

/

/

* * *

Thanks for reading. I want to thank the reviewers for their support for the story as well as those following and liking the story. It warms my insides like thai lemon grass soup. Yum yum(*hint hint* you should try the soup if you've never had thai food). Anyways have a nice rest of your day or night depending on when you're reading this. Ciao!


	22. Das Unwetter

I realize that readers are diverse and some are overseas so I will explain that a few days ago the country I live in celebrated a day called Thanksgiving and I am thankful for my readers so I decided to give you guys another chapter. Ta daa! I hope you like it! I started the whole music for the mood thing but that's because I imagine Caria as an actual character in the anime in the exact episode so feel free to ignore the track suggestions and call me a nerd tee hee ^_^. And also theres another miniseries chapter(these definitely have to do with the story so don't skip em...please 0_0)

* * *

**Chapter 22 Das Unwetter **(German for "The Storm"[ I hope that translator didn't screw with me again])

* * *

(Rittai Kidou plays in background*)

* * *

We marched, thunder on the ground, letting all the Titans know that we humans were coming to retake what was rightfully ours. The buildings outside of Rose lay in ruin, holes in walls, debris left to rot and decompose. This is what we were forced to give up just 5 years ago. My home was midway from here. I wondered what my father's grave looked like now. Probably unkempt with weeds tangling across it, and in need of water and cloth to wipe the grime awaw

"Ahead to the left. A 10 meter class!" a far away voice that sounded like Hanji's yelled. We were moving fast and it wasn't long before our company passed the two soldiers flying around the old buildings to keep the Titan away from the company. I looked to my left as the Titan fell with the meat of its neck torn out. Survey Corps soldiers never ceased to amaze me.

"_The support teams will only accompany us to the old city areas. After that it's completely titan territory. The long range scouting formation that the Commander devised is our only hope," Gunther's words echoed._

Our team was to be positioned in the center near the rear. The safest place... I sighed realizing that I wouldn't be seeing too much action like this. Maybe I should have gone with Erwin after all. It was up to everyone else to protect us, and it would be unlikely that a Titan would get all the way through to the center of the formation unless something completely screwed us up...

"Oluo.. can they... can my classmates beat the Titans?" Eren asked hesitantly although I wondered why he would ask _that _guy of all the people surrounding him.

"Huh. What have you been doing this past month?" Oluo started in. "Listen, brat...the most crucial part of an expedition is to avoid fighting the Titanssszzzz-!"

"Idiot," Petra and I commented in unison.

"Oluo, the only blood that should be spilled is titan blood, not your own," Eld joked as Oluo whined in pain. I grinned back at them. I guess it wasn't so bad not being able to fight the Titans. At least I had my friends riding with me. I threw a side glance to the Captain who was leaned forward on his horse, eyes focusing on the distance. My insides grew warm remembering how he hugged me close to him in the supply room. And his kiss. I shivered feeling my body react all too readily to my thoughts which were conveniently interrupted by Erwin announcing that the entire unit was to go into long-range scouting formation.

The front units would encounter the Titans first. Red for a sighting, green indicating the direction in which the company was to turn, black for aberrant, purple for an emergency, blue for retreat and yellow for the mission being terminated.

There was also the chance that a Titan could be within the formation, but hopefully that wouldn't happen. Aberrants were the only ones necessary to fight due to their unpredictable behavior otherwise we could avoid the regular titans altogether.

I soon came to recognize our surroundings as we galloped through the titan occupied lands of wall Maria. My father had taken both me and my mother here to hunt. My mother had been pregnant with what was suppose to be my younger sibling at the time, but had ended up with a miscarriage. My mother had sat on the wagon aiming her bow to catch a moving target whilst moving. Her aim surpassed my fathers despite her minimal hunting experience. It must have been a natural talent that was never fully exercised. I still had my father's bow and reached behind myself absentmindedly wishing I had brought it with me or had at least gone ahead and fashioned my own bow. It could prove useful in a situation where I only needed to temporarily inhibit a Titan's movement.

In my peripheral I saw multiple green flares fly through the sky indicating that the company would be changing its direction to the west.

"Smoke round. Green. Oluo, you fire it," Levi ordered.

"Yes sir," Oluo said firing the green signal. Following the release of our flare, a rider appeared in the distance steering his steed towards our section of the formation.

_(Female Titan Chase theme*alternate form of Rittai Kidou*)_

"Reporting! Message to pass right flank has been destroyed. Our recon system is partially inoperative. Pass this on to the left."

"Did you hear that, Petra? Go," Levi ordered.

"Yes Captain." Petra broke off from the group, riding left.

I watched the red haired woman leave and turned towards the Captain in alarm. Just what the hell was going on. To the right of us, black flares shot out across the sky. Aberrant.

"Eren, you fire it," The Captain called behind him.

"R-right!" Eren responded.

"What a mess," Levi hissed lowly. "We let _it_ penetrate this deep into our formation." I pulled my steed closer to Levi.

"Hey what's going on. Why are we continuing?" I questioned.

"Because Erwin thinks its for the best," Levi answered simply.

"But the right units been destroyed and our communications messed up," I argued.

"Caria. Do you trust me?" Levi asked.

"...I...yes of course I trust you," I replied.

"Then listen to me when I tell you that Erwin knows what he's doing. Expeditions are always dangerous and we lose people. This time will be no different, but in order to defeat the Titans, we have to be willing to make sacrifices."

I stayed silent, unable to argue the point further. Since one of our flanks had been taken out ; we could very well be destroyed. Fighting on the ground was something to be avoided. But I had to trust Levi despite the guilt of knowing that more would die while I sat by doing nothing to save them. The Captain had survived longer than I had, he was used to making sacrifices...

"What do you think happened to the right flank? There must have been a crazy amount of Titans for them to be taken out this quickly," I heard Eld speaking from behind me. I tried not to think about it, but there was a nagging feeling in my gut. Could it be... something more dangerous than an aberrant was out there? The Colossal Titan was so tall that we would have seen him appear, but what if the Armored Titan showed up? I also began to notice that we were heading quite a ways away from our original objective. There's no way that we could've been thrown this far off course by whatever was disrupting the formation. The commander had already anticipated something like this... but when and how? And more importantly, why were we being left in the dark. I looked behind me as Petra returned from the left, a disgruntled frown pressed on her face. The others had similar expressions of doubt and confusion. Our trust in Levi was blind and we were given no answers, just an order to follow...

Soon we came in sight of a heavily wooded region and a rider came to tell us that we'd be heading into the giant forest.

"What the hell's going on?" Gunther inquired from behind. I road to the side of Levi to meet his eye. I felt more questions rising from my throat but quickly restrained them. I told him that I trusted him so what more was there to ask.

We began to drive into the forest. I briefly saw one unit split from the center of the forest to go around the left and another unit split to go around to the right. My brows furrowed as I realized that only the center line must be headed through the forest. The surroundings were certainly more ideal if more Titans showed up...

more titans showing up in the forest...

...Yes! That had to be it. The commander brought us here so that we'd have a better chance at fighting Titans. But then there was the matter of units going around the forest? Our recon ability was lost now...

"Captain..." Eren began. "Captain Levi!"

"What?" Levi answered the second time.

"What...? We're in the middle of the woods! If the center enters the woods alone, we won't know if they're Titans approaching! It seems somethings approaching us from the right...How are we supposed to escape the Titans or protect the carts?" Eren voiced aloud the question on everyone's mind. As he spoke I felt an extra faint pounding on the earth every time my horses hooves hit the ground. Something large was approaching at a very controlled and fixed speed. I already knew that is wasn't a regular Titan making those movements but I also had my doubts as to whether it was an Aberrant.

"Don't go on and on about the obvious. Of course we can't do that anymore," Levi's irritated voice answered.

"T-then why?" Eren asked a bit more calmly, clearly taking note of the Captain's annoyed tone.

"Look around Eren... At all these big-ass trees. It's the perfect environment for 3D maneuver gear," Levi explained. "And try to use that tiny brain of yours...If you don't want to die, think."

I deadpanned. That guy never let up on Eren with the blunt insults. But of course, when Levi explained things to you, they seemed so plainly obvious that you wondered why you even questioned them before.

"Yes sir," Eren replied dutifully despite being told he was pretty much an idiot who didn't pay attention.

I looked back at Eren to give him a reassuring smile but stopped upon seeing everyones faces.

So... it seemed like the trust thing wasn't mutual. Levi asked us to put our faith in him and yet he clearly hadn't told anyone a damn thing about our going off course.

Petra's fearful eyes told me that she felt afraid and perhaps pained that the Captain wasn't giving them any information. Eld and Gunther were biting their tongues, trying hard not to blatantly question the Commanders intentions and Oluo was losing it. I myself felt my trust waning. Just how many people had died so far anyways? Had it always been like this? What if Erwin was really a mad man who was just trying experiment after experiment with whatever soldiers he could get his hands on...The last thought made me feel sick. Surely that couldn't be true... Levi and Hanji would have to be in on it and I knew Levi didn't enjoy watching lives wasted unless it was all some sort of elaborate act...

My thoughts turned to the sacrificing of people who had survived wall Maria. The food shortages. The governments had gone so far to sacrifice it's own people so what did that make the survey corps? What if this was a twisted government project. 'Find out as much as you can about the titans using as many sacrifices as you want'. That way it was less mouths to feed. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to think about crazy conspiracies...

"A black smoke round?!" Eren gasped

"It's directly behind us!" Oluo yelled.

"It's whatever was coming toward us on the right." Eld determined.

"Everyone draw your blades." Captain Levi finally ordered. I readied both swords and steadied my breathing. This 'Aberrant' was fast approaching. In matter of moments whatever had brought on the right flanks demise would be revealed.

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

**end chapter**

/

/

/

**minseries**

/

/

/

/

/

* * *

**Chapter 2: She who makes the tea** (3rd person perspective)

* * *

One night while serving the Captain his tea...

"Levi, what exactly is up with that Oluo guy?" Caria pondered.

"What do you mean?" the Captain said moving his eyes from the light of the candle to her curious face. She was always asking so many questions, most of which he didn't give her answers to. He had to admit that he found pleasure in her irritation. The way her face knotted up and those lips pouted at his unwillingness to share anything with her. Still sometimes he just wished she would be silent and enjoy her damned tea.

"The cravat, the haircut the acting like he's in charge of everyone and being insulting. You know _Oluo?_" Caria said.

"Hmm what of it?" Levi said blankly. He smirked behind his teacup seeing Caria's eyes narrow.

"Well he's trying to imitate you even though he's going about it the wrong way. Are you like his idol or something?" Caria asked.

"I don't know why don't you go ask him?" The Captain suggested. The hazel eyed woman sighed rising from the table. Levi's eyes observed her form as she stretched. He wondered if _those _were the reason for her slight slouch. Having pounds of fat on your chest must certainly weigh you down, he wondered.

"Goodnight Captain boring." she teased him with one of her useless insults. She was still in those uniform pants that emphasized the curve of her legs and allowed him to enjoy the sight of her retreating form with hips swaying. Ever since she'd returned, he couldn't get over how much she'd blossomed. She had shown signs of maturity before she left but now even more so. Her face was no longer childish, her body was voluptuous and her muscles hardened. More than once he found his carnal desires rising whilst being in her presence. It was obnoxious for such base needs to bother him now... he wasn't some teenager with pent up sexual desire. Hell, even when he had been that age, he still had complete control over such base urges. But it was just part of being human, Levi concluded. Nonetheless, he found himself thinking of the girl far too often.

He liked that she still treated him as her equal. When Caria called him Captain it was usually because she was being sarcastic or sometimes just because others were around. But she never _truly _acted subordinate to him. She had been so fiery when he told her to cut her hair. To argue with someone who was supposed to be your superior over such a trivial matter was unheard of, but he hadn't minded and the hand to hand fight that had occurred after the matter excited him. None of his subordinates had ever eagerly challenged him to a fight. On top of that, Caria was skilled. She had graduated as one of the best... And she was desirable...

When Caria was introducing herself to other soldiers Levi saw how men had stared after her, and he didn't like it. She was unique in her appearance so she stood out like a sore thumb. From then on he was there by her side, letting all those interested in her know that they'd have to go through him first. Apart of him felt ridiculous for being so possessive and jealously was such a disgusting trait... but he couldn't help it. The young woman had awoken a part of himself that he never cared to explore. Intimate feelings were for normal people, those who could actually stomach getting settled down and starting a family in this fucked up existence. Yet Caria Wolf could potentially be his greatest weakness, one that could be exploited should his enemies discover his attachment to the girl. He had to protect her and a part of him wanted to ask her to give up the life of a soldier and retire into safety although she would never go for it.

Levi saw _it_ in her eyes while she was fighting. Cutting into the skin of a titan was exhilirating, and it almost caught him off guard to see that killer instinct. The hazel irises would become wild searching for their next victim. She was very adept at bringing down the titans, but sometimes she got too ambitious and reckless putting herself in harms way. He recalled the time when Caria had tried to imitate his own style of fighting although she had lacked the same precision. Too much blood had sprayed from the Titan temporarily blinding the young woman so that she had nearly been chomped to death when she flew too close to the jaw of another titan. Levi made it a point to scold Caria which she shrugged off telling him that she was alive after all. What she didn't know was that he needed her to be safe due to the promise he swore by, and his own personal feelings for the woman.

This time, he wouldn't lose his friends again. Eld, Gunther, Petra, Oluo and now Caria. They were all skilled soldiers compared to those _two.._. Knowing this put him at ease. None of them would be dying anytime soon...

* * *

/

/

/

**end**

/

/

/

**commentaryness*

* * *

Okay so in a little over 3 weeks is when I shall update. The OVA about Levi is coming December 9th so watch it because Levi is awesome(I would question why you would be reading a fic about him if you though he was terrible anyways).

For those who don't like Levi and somehow took a tornado ride and ended up here I say pew pew to you(as in I have a slingshot that does nothing and I'm pretending to hit you with pies by making a pew sound...)

Anyways...It's 1:42 am in the morning so I'm weird right now, ciao and thanks for tuning in(to that television static) ~_~


	23. Ends Justifying Means

Where the hell have you been! It's okay you can shout that at me. I was planning on uploading right at the beginning of the new year but then I got a Nintendo 3ds and...yeah... Anyone whose a gamer can empathize right? That said I played a bunch of video games and was finally able to break away(due to the fact that another college semester has started). I still keep up with Shingeki no Kyojin and still love Levi and my own OC so I'm definitely not out of the loop with them but since I'm a super gamer, whenever I get a new game, other hobbies take a back seat. If you're curious, the games were Fire Emblem Awakening, Animal Crossing New Leaf and Rune Factory 4. I recommend all three of them and I can tell you that I skipped a few meals playing Rune factory 4 because it was just that good. Anyways. For those of you who have been supporting the story and continue to support it, you have my heartfelt thanks. Without further ado, Chapter 23! of No More Tears. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 23 Ends Justifying Means**

* * *

"Everyone draw your blades. If we see it it will only be for a second," Levi cautioned. I gritted my teeth in anticipation, and turned in the direction from which the birds scattered.. Any moment now...

**thump thump thump thump thump**

I gasped silently as the visage of a tall, muscular, and uniquely feminine Titan. This was no Aberrant. Its body was hard and defined; the skin was made up of exposed muscle. Its eyes zeroed in on Eren and at the rate it was running, we would be squashed beneath its feet.

"Go!" Levi yelled. We sped up and the muscular titan just barely managed to grab Eren, snapping a tree in half with its large arm. Eren choked, horrified by the looming giant chasing us.

"It's too fast. In these trees there's no way to foresee or evade its attacks!" Gunther yelled looking back in alarm as the Titan close in on us.

"It'll catch us!" Eld shouted.

"Captain let's switch to maneuver gear!" Petra cried desperately trying to get Levi to do something, anything...

He turned to look behind himself and see the imposing danger but said nothing. "Reinforcements from the rear!" Petra panicked.

I turned just in time to see both of the soldiers obliterated by the Titan who hadn't even been slowed down by their interference.

"Levi?!" The older man ignored me and continued forward.

**Follow My Orders...please.**

Levi's words echoed loudly in my head. But is this what he meant? Leaving the reinforcements, our comrades, for dead?

"Captain, your orders!" Petra screamed hysterically. "Captain!"

"Let's do it! That thing is dangerous! We have to take it down!" Oluo yelled.

"It catching up to us!" Gunther added.

"Let's kill it here! That's why we're in the forest, right Captain?!" Eld quickly followed up.

"Captain, orders!?" Eren echoed.

"Damn it Levi! C'mon, say something!" I pleaded. He straightened up on his horse and turned his head.

"Everyone, cover your ears," He finally commanded.

"Eh?" I watched the Captain hold up what looked like a flare gun and then my mind went numb for a moment. An obnoxious ringing temporarily blocked my hearing.

"A sound blast?" Eren guessed.

"What is your job? Does it entail letting yourselves be ruled by fickle emotions? No, not in my book. Our squads mission is to keep this stupid kid far out of harm's way. Even if it costs our lives," Levi lectured turning to face us.

So... Eren was that important. A weapon to win the war and so many would die for such a cause. I felt a bit of resentment because of that. Not towards Eren, strangely enough, but towards my comrades, so eager to die for this cause. Was there really no other way...?

"We'll continue fleeing on horseback. Got it?" Levi finished.

"Yes sir," Petra replied dutifully.

"Continue fleeing? To where?" Eren asked in a tone emphasizing his disbelief. "Besides, it's already pretty much right on top of us!

I look back and grimaced, seeing more sacrificial pieces of the Survey Corps. The Titan swatted them all like flies. Using the same tactic over and over was futile...

"What again?!" Eren cried. "The Reinforcements, if we don't help them, they'll get wiped out like the others!"

"Eren eyes forward," Gunther shouted from my right.

"Don't slow down. Keep going full speed," Eld joined.

"Gunther? Eld? Why?! If the Levi squad doesn't stop it, who else will?!" Eren cried desperately.

I closed my eyes and turned back to face the front as another soldier was flattened into a tree.

"Another fatality! We might have been able to save him!" Eren shouted. He commented again on another soldier that tried once more, in vain, to stop the looming giant. What a nightmare...

"Eren! Face forward and keep riding!" Petra called.

"You want me to turn a blind eye to the fight? Leave my comrade for dead and run?" Eren responded incredulously.

"Yes that's right. Follow the Captain's orders!" Petra answered.

"I don't see any reason to abandon him! Why won't anybody give me an explanation?!" Eren said hysterically.

"The Captain has deemed it unnecessary to explain. You just don't understand because you're still a newbie. If you do then shut up and obey!" Oluo advised. Maybe I was in the same boat with Eren then because I sure as hell didn't like this order. Why run away watching soldier after soldier get squashed like a bug and swatted out of the sky. The others had worked longer with Levi than I had. My time with Levi had mostly been spent earning my keep by doing chores and paying back the Corp for saving my own life and that of my mother's. I joined to fight Titans yet here I was fleeing from one of them. The answer was clear.

I put my hand on my sword, mentally caught between disobeying Levi and doing what I believed to be the right choice.

"Eren! What are you doing!?" Petra called in alarm. I looked behind and saw that Eren had his hand up. He wanted to fight too. Of course, I hadn't thought about it until now but he could take on the Female Titan himself. Why send soldiers who were so obviously outmatched, to die for someone who could become a Titan. If Hanji's theory was right, Eren only had to summon the will to transform with the reason being to destroy the Titan that killed all of our comrades.

"He's doing the right thing!" I called to Petra. She stared at me for a moment before shaking her head and turned back to Eren.

"Eren you're only permitted to do that when your life's in danger. Didn't you make us that promise?" Petra warned. I scoffed.

"His life is in danger! All of our life's our in danger and we're not even being told why!" I retorted. Eren looked at me and brought his hand up further.

"Eren!" Petra cried.

"You're not wrong," Levi's voice came. "Do as you must do." I looked up front to the leader of our small unit.

"Levi..." I stared at his back filled with doubt.

"It's clear to me that he's truly a monster and not because he can transform into a Titan. No matter how you try to suppress him, whatever cage you lock him inside, he will never submit, not to anyone," Levi explained.

I raised a brow. Was this supposed to be an insult? Eren a monster because he didn't submit to the idea of others dying for him. That alone was a heavy weight to bear.

"Eren, our decision contradicts your sensibilities because of the gap in experience between us. However, you don't have to depend on that experience. Decide. Will you trust only in your own strength? Or will you put your faith in the Recon Corps, including myself?" Levi prompted. I looked to Eren again who was seriously considering Levi's words much to my dismay. "I don't know the right answer. I never have. Whether I believe in myself or whether I rely on my comrades...either way, no one knows the outcome. That said, all you can do is try your best to make a decision you won't regret."

I frowned at his speech. I had already thought of a better answer. Why not fight together? Have Eren transform and even if the Female Titan proved to be stronger, she would certainly be weakened form the fight. That would be the best time fore us to move in and take her down. Would that not work?

"Captain I-"

"Eren hurry up there's not time!" Levi bellowed cutting me off.

I stopped. Eren had to make the decision first. If he chose to transform, then I'd be ready to help him take her down. I saw another soldier flying behind the female Titan. C'mon Eren, do it, transform.

"I'll keep running!" Eren shouted. No.

"Let me go!" the soldier behind us screamed in terror. I cringed as he was scrapped across the trees, the Female titan throwing away the bloody mangled remainder of his corpse.

"Target is accelerating!" Oluo shouted. I watched the Female Titan huddle into perfect sprinting form. This really was an intelligent human in the body of a titan...

"Don't stop, keep running!" Levi ordered. And so we followed him. I with more reluctance than anyone it seemed. I wanted to get off my horse and take a shot at it, but I knew that I was at too much of a disadvantage. That Titan wouldn't let anyone stop it from grasping Eren. Still, I might be able to because unlike the other soldiers who moved so predictably, I could strategize, but would it be enough...?

"Huh?" I looked in between the trees spotting multiple encampments of soldiers hidden in the foliage of the forest.

**boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom**

My ears rang again and I looked back as a giant cloud of dust clouded the view. No more loud stomping. A breath of surprise escaped me. The Female Titan wasn't on our tail anymore. They stopped her?!

"Move a little further ahead and tether your horses. We're switching to 3d maneuver gear. I'll be acting independently for a bit. Eld, I'm putting you in charge, keep Eren an appropriate distance away from that Titan. Someone take care of my horse," Levi ordered. The Captain flew off. A part of me wanted to follow him so I could see whoever the Titan shifting bastard was.

"They're capturing it alive?!" Eren gasped.

"See that Eren? We captured the titan!" Gunther boomed proudly.

"This is the strength of the Recon Unit! Don't underestimate us, brat! Understand?!" Oluo yelled.

"Yes Sir!" Eren answered, happily convinced. I still had my doubts though, but for now I suppose the end justified the means...

"Is it an abnormal, or is it like the Colossal Titan...does this mean that Erwin...?" Eren trailed off, only just realizing that Erwin hadn't led us into the forest for shits and giggles. I was surprised he hadn't figured it out yet. Had he not noticed how the Female Titan had specifically tried to reach for him while killing the others without consuming them?

"Hey snap out of it!" Oluo yelled interrupting the young boys pondering.

"Eren you'll have time to think later," Petra added. "We need to ride deeper in and stand by."

"Right!" Eren responded, focusing himself. More shots rang out in the distant forest as we road onwards.

"I hoped they're in a lot of pain. Whomever's inside that damn body," I growled.

"I second that," Eld said riding forward. After moving a bit farther we found a small clearing to tether the horses. I took Levi's horse, Aldaric, and tethered it next to mine. It neighed softly and nuzzled my back as I turned to walk away. I wonder what they felt. The animals. Both them and the titans seemed to having a mutual disinterest in each other. Now why could that be...

"So this was his plan from the start, right?! I can understand keeping it from the new recruits, but why wouldn't he tell you guys when you've been with the Recon Corps for so long?" Eren questioned suddenly reverting to his earlier state of doubt.

"Shut up!" Oluo retorted defensively.

"Are you implying that the Commander and Captain, don't trust us?" Petra asked echoing Oluo's sensitive tone.

"But that's exactly what this means..." Eren said earnestly.

"Petra, rip out his teeth then swap the incisors with the molars and shove them back in!" Oluo graphically suggested, pointing his sword at the younger boy.

"No, Eren's right on the mark. I think the commander kept this from us for a reason," Eld admitted.

"Like what?" Gunther asked.

"There's only one reason he wouldn't trust his fellow soldiers. A person who can become a Titan or a spy working for such people, has infiltrated our ranks," Eld suggested.

I exasperated heavily. So that's why. Even Levi wouldn't tell me when we were alone. Did he suspect me or was he just going with protocol? Me a titan... it sounded absurd but better safe than sorry for the Survey Corps. Levi's embrace had been so tender too. Did he think he was potentially saying goodbye? No, that couldn't be. If had been the enemy then he would have kept me with the new recruits right? I sighed. What a troubling notion. It had to be one of my fellow graduates then...

"A spy? You really think so?" Gunther frowned.

"I don't want to believe it either, but... it's a possibility we can't ignore given that Hanji's test subjects were destroyed by someone using 3D maneuver gear," I pointed out.

"Right, I nearly forgot about that. So then it really is a possibility..." Eren said thoughtfully.

"At any rate, the commander has suspicions of his own. I imagine the only soldiers who knew about his plan were those who survived with him five years ago," Eld speculated

"I see. So that's it," Gunther said trusting his friend's suspicions.

"Hmph, see Eren, that's how it is," Oluo said still retaining his defensive attitude.

"If that's the case, then it _does _make sense," Petra agreed. "Five years ago, when the first wall fell, a spy managed to slip among us. And he narrowed down the possibilities from there."

"Wait, but I met Levi and Erwin about 6 years ago," I intercepted

"True, but since you're relatively new to the field, it wouldn't make sense to trust you with such vital information," Eld said

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frowned.

"Well you've only been on one official expedition and then there was the Trost titan cleanup, but still. In all honesty, you being here with us veterans is unusual. You may not be as green as your fellow classmates at this point but the only reason you're here now must be because of your prior relationship with the Survey Corps and because you graduated at the top. That's why you're not tied in with the new recruits. I wouldn't feel left out if I were you, at any rate," Eld explained.

"As Caria said, someone amongst us killed Hanji's test subjects and they're probably the spy. Back then, the commander asked me about that," Petra said.

"That was what _that question_ was referring to?" Eren grimaced.

"Question?" I asked.

"Yeah, the commander asked me where I thought the enemy was," Eren relayed. My brows furrowed. The commander and the Captain just told me not to trust anyone which means that perhaps they already figured that I myself could be trusted. On top of that, Erwin had offered me to join his team. Eld was right then. I was never a suspect.

"If we could've answered him then, maybe we could have been there for him. I doubt that anyone could have known back then, though," Eld sighed.

"Well you guys were tasked with protecting Eren so I honestly don't think it would have made a difference. I mean if he thought you guys were spies, why would he leave you with Eren?" I said.

"Huh, now that you say that, all this tension over whether they trusted us or not is just ridiculous. Erwin wouldn't have left Eren in the hands of the enemy," Gunther smirked.

"Ah, but I knew," Oluo started. I raised a brown in his direction. "I just didn't say anything. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Petra asked, brows slightly twitching.

"What can't you tell?" Oluo sneered pompously. "Well, I guess I shouldn't expect much from the likes of you. You have yet to reach my level." I rolled my eyes and looked at Petra who was glaring in that obnoxious idiot's direction.

"Hey, are you trying to imitate Captain Levi again? The Captain would never say anything as dumb as that," Petra said defending the Captains good name.

"Do you think the commander was wrong?" Eld voiced. I turned towards him and Eren. Eren had a pained expression on his face...

"Eren you don't know yet, but soon you'll realize it. You too Caria. You said something about Eren using his power back there, and you've had that look of mistrust in your eyes for quite a while now," Eld analyzed. "You'll both come to find why Erwin Smith is entrusted with the Recon Corps."

I stubbornly cast my gaze downward. Yes we captured that monster, but the right flank being wiped out, and then all those soldiers were struck down one by one with no strategy in their attack. Using people as bait for a plan is something I just couldn't swallow.

"Just look at how much trust Captain Levi puts in him," Petra reassured. I smiled bitterly at her words. Thinking about it now, she was like my younger self, the one who saw Levi only through eyes of admiration. I still respected him of course but the difference between Petra and myself was that I no longer would go along with him just because he was great. Even the people you admire can be wrong sometimes and in this, I believed that both Erwin and Levi had sacrificed too much. Maybe they were just desperate. We certainly had a lot to prove. Levi had to beat the shit out of Eren just to convince everyone that we could handle him. The Survey Corps already had a low survival rate on top of that and the families of these soldiers would be especially angry at the sacrifices made here today. But maybe handing them a spy on a silver platter would be enough. Every soldier that died today would be a hero then, wouldn't they?

"They might not even survive long enough to figure it out," Oluo shrugged. Ignoring Oluo, I kept my eyes trained on Eren, his mistrust still evident. It would take quite a persuasive person to get me to believe that sacrificing people in a war where we were already outnumbered and mostly outmatched, was a good idea.

* * *

end chapter**

/

/

/

/

/

/

/***miniseries***

/

/

/

/

/

* * *

She Who is Young(Four weeks before the Female Titan Arc)

* * *

I looked up as Levi, riding horseback, approached the castle fort. He had departed early to meet with the commander for some reason. Usually he'd tell me why but this time he labeled it need-to-know information so I was left out of the loop.

Eld, Jinn and Eren had been discussing the new recruits that would be making their decision as to whether they should join the Recon Corps or not. Petra would be attending the ceremony, but most of us would be back here at the castle. Upon the Captain's arrival, Eld and Gunther immediately stood at attention, arms poised in a salute while I lazily rose to my feet, planting a hand on one hip, waiting for the Captain to give us his orders.

"Get ready. We're going out on patrol," Levi declared.

"Yes sir," Gunther and Eld said in unison. I smirked in their direction. I suppose I just couldn't get into taking Levi so seriously what with his creepy pervertedness and all. I looked at the Captain giving him my own version of an affirmative reply though it lacked the military formalities. I saved that kind of stuff for Erwin and the other squad leaders save Hanji. As eccentric as she was, military formalities weren't quite her thing.

"Good morning Captain Levi!" Eren bounded over, dutifully placing his balled right fist over his heart. Ever was he the obedient soldier when it it came to all the higher ups in the Survey Corps. He was pretty serious around Eld, Jinn, Petra and even Oluo. I had to stop him from addressing me so formally on occasion as well. We'd graduated in the same class but since I was older I suppose it slipped his mind from time to time.

"Listen Eren... Never stray two horse-lengths away from me. Don't forget that the only reason your not locked up because I'm watching you," Levi said sharply.

"Yes sir!" Eren affirmed.

"Geez Captain, he knows that, no need to be so harsh, eh?" I turned to Eren and put a gentle hand on Erens shoulder. "If Captain Levi ever tries to hurt you let me know."

"Tch, let's go," Levi ordered slightly annoyed.

* * *

"You know you shouldn't dote on that brat so much," Levi said without looking away from his horse.

"But I like Eren. You remember when Nile brought up that incident where Eren killed those slavers? He saved his friend from certain hell... just like you did for me," I said moving closer to him.

"...I did what I had to do..." he responded softly. I looked around, we were alone on this side of the stables so I slyly stole a kiss from Levi's cheek causing him to jump a bit, like I had when I was younger. He still wasn't used to such acts of affection and when I had done it the time first done, he'd just sat there dumbstruck.

"I swear you haven't changed a bit..." Levi sighed though there was a trace of a smile on his face as he continued to pet his horse.

I smiled at the interaction. Strange. Levi didn't mind being licked by a horse and yet I'm sure if one of those greedy merchants from Sina tried to touch him, he'd cut their hands off.

"You're so gentle with animals, it's... cute... and unexpected," I commented. Levi tossed me a quick side glance.

"Here," He grasped my hand and placed it on the horse's head. It made a small whinnying as I patted it behind the ears. The horses tongue swatted out and licked my arm.

"H-hey!" I protested with a chuckle.

"What's his... name?" I asked, pausing a bit when I noticed that Levi was staring rather intensely at me.

"... Adalric." Levi responded.

"Adalric hmm? How fitting. Keep Levi safe for me alright?" I cooed. I smiled to the noble steed, and then to Levi who caught me off guard again with that burning stare.

"You know if you're trying to creep me out, it's not working," I laughed slightly blushing.

"I guess I should try harder then," he stated simply.

"Ugh you're so weird sometimes..." I teased.

"I'm going out again for night patrol," Levi stated in prompt.

"Is this the part where I say that I'll join you?" I asked

"If you want," Levi shrugged. As we exited the western side of the stables with our horses, we saw Eren run out towards a familiar group of people.

"Hey those people over there, who are they?" I pointed

"The new recruits...you forgot they were here today?" Levi guessed.

"Yea, must've slipped my mind. I feel like I've been separated from them for so long, I sighed.

"Separated from those brats?" Levi questioned.

"You do realize that I'm just a few years older than most of them right," I turned to him with a raised brow. Sure I fit right in with Eld, Gunther, and Petra, but I was still a bit younger than them. I wasn't sure how old Oluo was. I heard he was around the same age as the rest of Levi's squad veterans but just looking at him, that was hard to believe.

"...you are aren't you..." Levi noted thoughtfully.

"Eren, did they do anything bad to you?" Mikasa's voice carried over. Levi and I turned to look in her direction. "Did they examine you all over? Did they psychologically torture you?" Mikasa worried.

"No nothing like that," Eren told her.

"That midget bastard crossed the line. Someday, I'll make him pay for it," Mikasa swore. I felt my jaw drop and looked over at Levi who just held a blank stare on his face. Mikasa's lucky that Levi ignored that jibe. Normally he hated being called short, but midget bastard was definitely a new one.

"You go over and have you reunion, I'll be at castle gate entrance," Levi said. Leading his horse away by the reigns.

"Wait, it's okay... I can catch up with them later. We have about a month before the expedition right?" I questioned, leading my horse alongside Levi's.

"Yeah," Levi confirmed. Together at the gate we mounted our horses and rode off into the night.

"I'll have to tell the others that you're not completely evil when I get the chance," I joked.

"Tsk. Like I care...Follow me," Levi steered us through a road leading to a cliff that overlooked the castle.

"Oh wow! Everything looks so pretty from up here, and the moon has that ethereal glow going on tonight," My eyes narrowed in Levi's directions.

"Never knew you were into such romantic views," I teased, raising my eyebrows twice.

"Ethereal glow huh..." Levi trailed off on my earlier comment. We dismounted and stood together for a while. I tossed the older man a quick glance. He seemed so relaxed here... I wonder...

"Levi do you think all this will end in our life time? And if it did... what would you do after it was all over?" I asked.

"I don't know, it's only just recently that I started thinking about what I'd want to do afterwards. I still don't have a definite answer but of course I'd start with finding out what's out there," He responded distantly.

"I think I'll follow you then," I decided. "I'll follow you and we can bring the others along with us too. It'll be fun. Exploring the world.

"Follow me huh...to be young with such dreams...you have a lot to live for," He determined

"So do you, right?" He paused and gave me that burning look again.

"I suppose I do, don't I?...Come, let's return so you can meet up with your friends before their bedtime," Levi said.

"All right, but hey, let's come here again," I suggested.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." he agreed. If it was hell inside these walls then once we made it out there, perhaps we'd finally see heaven... Hmph, damn right I had a lot to live for.


	24. When Lightning Strikes Twice

I was trying to get this out yesterday but failed. Happy Anniversary to No More Tears. I published this on March 3rd. I can't believe a year has already passed(what the hell have I been doing). Time moves so fast. Well thanks for sticking with the story and new readers thanks for clicking in on the story. This portion will soon be finished. I'm timing this so that I don't have to change the original timeline too much. If only the new chapters were biweekly instead of every month. Oh well. I've got alternate stories to that take place in a more modern setting in mind. I already started one of them, but that'll be an in between story if I don't decide to leap from No More Tears straight into the next section. Anyways. I hope you enjoy chapter 24.

* * *

Chapter 24: When Lightning Strikes Twice

* * *

**Aawwwwwwhhhhhhhwhahhhah**

"What in the..." Gunther started.

The forest suddenly shook with a inhuman howling. I steadied myself and listened. It sounded like some wounded animal but something that loud had to be made by something very large. If it was the Titan we captured, then I couldn't be happier.

"It stopped," Petra said. I looked at the faces of my comrades and stopped at Eld, staring intensely in my direction.

"Caria. I want you to return to where the female titan was captured," Eld abruptly stated.

"What? But I'm supposed to be here protecting Eren right? I frowned.

"I have a bad feeling for some reason. You hear that rumbling in the distance?" Eld asked. I listened. It sounded exactly like the pounding feet of Titans. I knew it all too well. "We can take care of Eren. We've worked together on a lot of expeditions. Whatever's going on over there, they might be able to use you. We're fine here."

"...okay," I hesitated. It's not like Eren was in any immediate danger if the issues were back at the main encampment.

"Alright well, I'll make sure to give that titan some nice scars for you guys," I grinned.

"But they heal," Gunther said

"Ugh you know what I mean. Anyways, I'll see you guys soon," I nodded

"Right," Petra smiled.

"Don't get lost on your way back, we don't need Levi yelling at us for letting the newbie travel alone," Oluo smirked.

"You just wait Oluo, I'll beat that Titan record of yours and you'll switch from talking down to bowing down," I challenged, sticking my tongue out at him.

What with all those dang traps they stuck in the Titan, there's no way it could be causing them too much trouble...Leaving the others behind me, I maneuvered from tree to tree, trying to retrace my way back to the camp. All these damned leaves and branches. Everything looked the same...

The rumbling had stopped and I decided to climb to a higher branch in order to pinpoint my location from the encampment. As I reached the top, I saw a blue flare shoot up into the sky next to a giant cloud of steam rising from the trees. Usually that happened when Titans died, so did they kill the Titan Shifter or something?

I slipped back down into the trees and kept moving towards the direction of the steam. I had nearly gotten lost, but luckily the location wasn't too far off. Thank goodness for those flares and that haze...

As I flew through the forest, something flashed to my right. Suddenly the wind was knocked out of me and my back was against the tree, a sword at my neck.

"Caria?" Levi gasped in astonishment.

"Yes Caria. What the hell Levi?!" I griped in irritation as he withdrew his sword. If he hadn't stopped himself no doubt I'd be headless right now.

"...Sorry. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Hmph, not like you to make mistakes like that...I was going back to the camp. Eld suggested I find out what all the screaming was," I said rubbing the spot where my back hit the tree.

"Is that so," Levi said with a far off look in his eye.

"What is it is Levi. What happened?" I pressed

"We've been screwed over. Titans came and devoured the body of the Female Titan but it seems that whoever was inside is now out here somewhere...wearing our uniform,"he finished with the smallest note of worry lacing his tenor.

"No... then that means... Eren!" I realized in horror.

"Come, there's no time for me to send you back with Erwin and that'd probably be too dangerous anyways," He decided. "Caria, our enemy is cunning and they have the ability to become a Titan. Exercise high caution. Do not act foolishly and underestimate them. I know they killed many of our comrades, but seeking vengeance will also impair your ability to attack with the best judgment. Don't you dare go ahead of me. Clear?" Levi warned in a grave voice. I nodded, but scoffed inwardly. All this and they let that traitor escape?

A loud crackling thunder sounded in the distance.

"The sky..." Levi pointed. We stopped and climbed to the top of the tree. A beaming lighting like shape came down from the heavens, striking at something in the forest.

"Damn it, they found them," Levi cursed.

"Who, what was that?" I eyed the direction in which the lighting had struck. It was relatively far away from us.

"Don't you recall when Eren accidentally transformed right in front of us. There was that same rumbling and light," Levi explained.

"That's right, but does that mean Eren transformed or the other person?"

"We'll have to assume the worst. I doubt Eren would transform before our _friend_. He wouldn't have a need to," Levi said as the two of us climbed down and prepared to move forward.

"The others and Eren, they're good, right Levi? They can handle this?" I paused, turning to the older man, begging for him to calm my doubt. The images of the Female Titan crushing soldier after soldier replayed in my head. They were intrusively preying on my pessimism. But I needed to have more faith in the others, didn't I? Surely, the special operations squad wouldn't meet that same fate. They were handpicked by Levi for god sakes. The elite of the elite.

"I didn't choose them on a whim. I chose them because I had confidence in their abilities," Levi said calmly.

"Right..." I exhaled sharply. Together we jumped off the branch, going as fast as we could allow. I really wanted to believe, but all the while getting there, my mind replayed the carnage caused by the Female Titan. The cries of the dead echoed in my ears, confirming my worst fear.

* * *

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

****end chapter****

**/**

**/**

**/**

****minseries****

**/**

**/**

**/**

* * *

**She Who Befriended them**

"All right Caria, looks like I'm your next opponent. Now be wary. I have a history of taking brats down in a matter of seconds, but I'll go easy on you this time," Oluo said flexing his muscles.

"Tsk, would you just hurry up and get over here," I rolled my eyes as he winked at Petra who jeered at him from the sidelines. In terms of hand to hand sparring. Gunther scored the lowest, Petra and Eld were evenly matched and surprisingly, Oluo was the best. I guess his enthusiasm to be like the best actually paid off. He had the most Titan kills as well. Despite his ridiculous personality, he was a real threat. This would be my first time sparring against Oluo, and after him was Levi, the king of hand to hand. Said man sat lazily between Petra and Eld sipping his tea.

"Begin," Levi chimed. I tore my eyes from Levi and gasped as Oluo shot towards me with considerable speed. I ducked as his fist just barely connected with my head. 'Tackle him', was the first thing that came to mind. I went for his left leg which was off kilter. He tripped over my back but used his hands to flip out of my loose grip. I rolled away, sporting a disadvantageous crouched position. He looked down on me as he quickly reformed his stance. I studied his form searching for a weak spot. He had a habit of attempting to copy Levi although he never did it the right way. If he also tried to copy Levi's fighting style then he would no doubt screw up it up. That was something I could exploit.

When Levi fought, he did so in the manner that he was comfortable. He didn't wield his swords in the standard position, and the rotation he used to kill Titans was also unique to him. But what of his hand to hand combat? When I fought him, he was able to stop just about every move. It was like he somehow knew what moves I was going to make before I made them, even if I tried to make something up. Oluo must have experienced the same thing, the Captain blocking every punch and kick, so he might try to attempt this as well.

I would have to anticipate how _he_ would anticipate my movements. Given that he underestimated people, I could assume that he would think of my moves as straightforward attacks and counters. I got on my feet and prepared to be on the offensive.

"Hmph, I see you trying to analyze me brat. Well it's not gonna work," he declared. Eager to shut him up, I made an obvious attempt to strike at his jaw, but stopped short of the punch and performed a left kick to hip bone. He gritted his teeth and backed away.

"Lucky shot," he growled, going back into his standard position and running forward with precision. He aimed a similar punch at me and then moved to use a left kick just as I had.

"What the hell?" I commented.

"Welcome to fighting Oluo. The guy who mimics your every move and then some," Eld shouted from the sidelines. I huffed. Well this is gonna be annoying.

"It's a legitimate strategy," Oluo retorted. I narrowed my eyes. I would have to do something he couldn't mimic then. Bending my knees and bowing down I sprinted towards Oluo. He crossed both arms in front of himself with palms facing outwards so that he could catch any kicks or punches I threw at him. Again I stopped short of my attack and put both hands on the ground for balance as I performed a sweeping kick. Oluo opened his guard whilst stumbling back to avoid the kick allowing me to aim a punch right at his chest. Doing this, I inevitably allowed him to grab my arm, but both of my legs were free so I kicked at his heel and he released me. He stepped back and them leaned forward, bowing against the ground to copy the sweeping kick. Just as he was about to come up, I saw a red blush appear on his face. Punching me in the chest wouldn't work, now would it? Taking advantage of his embarrassment. I grabbed his right arm and brought him forward as I delivered a harsh punch to his gut and as he doubled over I brought and elbow down on him, further sinking him towards the ground. From there I wrestled his left arm and locked it in an uncomfortable position. He tapped the ground twice, giving into his loss.

"Oh... I see what you did there," Eld said sheepishly turning away.

"I call that the pervert beatdown move. Hahahahaha" I cackled in triumph.

"I-I demand a rematch,!" Oluo shouted, face still flushed.

"Nope I beat you," I said with a tone of disinterest.

"Y-y-you cheated," Oluo accused.

"Yeah right. I was just using a legitimate strategy," I teased.

"A tricky one to say the least," Gunther said nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"If Oluo was too embarrassed to punch Caria in the chest, that's his own problem. She simply exploited it," Levi commented eyeing me strangely. "That's enough for today."

We went inside to eat dinner which consisted of boars meat, potatoes and bread. Levi wouldn't be joining us, stating that he had other matters to attend to that involved him riding out to meet Erwin.

"You're really scarfing that down huh," Eld noticed, a look of disturbance in his eyes.

"It's really tasty and when I'm in a good mood I eat things quickly," I responded in between chewing.

"Just be careful you don't get sick from eating too fast," Petra laughed nervously as I devoured a loaf of bread in a few seconds. I saw Oluo staring at me intently from the corner of my eyes. He looked at the food in front of him and sighed. Fork and knife in hand, he began to guzzle down the potatoes, along with ripping at his boar steak, taking brakes to throw in some water.

"Man you're making a mess, some off your potato stew just flew onto my plate," Gunther glared.

"Shut up. If I'm going to beat Caria, I have to eat like this from now on. You too Eren, you're a newbie so watch and learn."

"Huh, what?! Why do I have to do that?!" Eren protested.

"It's okay you don't," Petra said to Eren. "Oluo, Caria's food isn't flying in everyone's face," she scolded. The four soldiers went back and forth about how Oluo should eat. I had to admit, it was nice to have some entertainment with my dinner.

"So why are you in such a good mood anyways, surely beating _that guy_ wasn't on your list of things to accomplish," Eld said pointing at the man currently choking on the food he had been hacking down.

"No. I just...it's nice being here with you guys, ya know," I grinned. "You're all so close...it's fun. Levi said that he's begun thinking about what to do after we take back these lands from the Titan. He's gonna see what's out there. I was thinking how cool it would be if we all went with him."

"Yeah, although I'd have to be able to bring my family with me. Maybe I could find a romantic view out there for me and my girl," Eld smiled leaning back in his chair.

"I bet there's all sorts of treasures out there that the Titans have been guarding. I could become rich, and Levi could fight off all the bandits trying to steal my wealth," Oluo perked up, joining in on the conversation.

"Unless you're the one that's the bandit," Petra glowered.

"Armin and I always talked about the things we might see out there. He had books he read. They spoke of a giant body of water that was salty, and a really hot place that's dry with no water at all, a desert I think," Eren added.

"Salty water eh? That doesn't sound like something I'd want to drink, and this desert thing sounds pretty dangerous," Gunther skeptically pointed out.

"Well I'm sure the Captain would know how to handle dangerous situations. If he really did live underground, then that means he probably knows how to survive better than any of us," Petra insisted.

"Yeah but somewhere with no water? The Captains great at fighting titans and, er, people, but I doubt he can pull water out of his ass," Eld retorted.

"Well I'm sure there's more than a desert out there. I wonder if we're really the last stronghold of humans..." I pondered.

"Maybe, maybe not. If there are more people out there then we're fighting for them too," Eren determined.

"Once I've arrived on the scene, they'll immediately know that they no longer have to live in fear," Oluo chuckled pompously.

"Alright then. We all have a goal. We'll make it outside the walls and find any survivors. Together!" Gunther announced.

"Right, together," Eld weighed in.

"Together!" Petra, Eren and I cheered in unison. We all looked at Oluo.

"Meh fine, together, you guys wouldn't last long out there without my help anyways," Oluo shrugged.

Each of us wore stupid grins in our faces. It was like a flicker of hope, having this new purpose.

"No dying alright," I said.

"Hmph not a chance," Eld smirked.

"As if that would happen," Oluo said imitating Levi.

"We're the special operations squad. The Captain picked us for a reason," Petra boasted.

"Yeah we're not going down that easily," Gunther said. Eren peered around the table sporting a bright grin. Long had it been his dream to be set free from this cage and finally having people that shared that ambition was what it meant to be amongst Survey Corps soldiers.


	25. Repressed

Okay so I was watching episode 21 for this chapter and I found it hilarious that when Levi heard that Eren transformed, he stopped and turned around because apparently he was going in the wrong direction. Where the heck was he going anyways if not to where Eren and the others were? Somebody got lost in the woods. Heheh. So here's the next chapter that many if not all of you have been grudgingly awaiting.

* * *

**Chapter 25 :****Repressed **

(Track 6, Call your name: Dark Instrumental*)

* * *

"You knew... didn't you? When his voice echoed throughout the forest. You realized why he might be crying. It didn't happen when the lightning had first struck the ground which means that something occurred in between that time until Eren finally decided to transform. You knew right? It was the same fucking sound _she_ made when you guys had her cornered. A cry of pain and horror. And then you let her escape. And this...is the conclusion," I whispered.

The last body we came upon was Petra's. The first one had been Gunther's, strung up on display. The marks of his death were from the sword, showing us that the traitor had performed the first kill while under their guise.

Eld's body wasn't even whole or in the same place. He had been bitten through, but not eaten.

Oluo and Petra had been smashed , same as the soldiers who had tried to stop that monstrosity when we had her on our tails.

Eren told us in his Titan's call that they had fallen. I remember the tears falling on tree branches, sometimes hitting the forest ground below. Levi went silent and neither of us spoke knowing full well we would be heading towards a graveyard. It wasn't until we found the last member of the squad, bloodied at the stem of a tree that we yielded. I screamed then. Louder than Eren and the Female titan combined. My anguish was released. A wounded wolf, separated from her pack and then returned only to find that they had been brutally murdered.

"I should have never left," I choked. I turned to face Levi, who said nothing with his face covered by his obsidian locks of hair.

"Tell her after the expedition," I echoed Eld's voice. "Petra, I'm sorry." I brushed her ginger locks with a bent finger then got up to look for Oluo.

**You just wait Oluo, I'll beat that Titan record of yours and you'll switch from talking down to bowing down.**

"Looks like I finally have the chance to surpass you, but what's the point in that if you're not even around," I commented bitterly with a tinge of madness stuck in my throat. There would be no more remarks from him about being superior, not now...not ever. I retraced back to Eld.

"I couldn't tell her...you were wrong about me having the time to say it. I just hope that you guys are keeping each other good company where ever you are." I left the blonde to speak to Gunther next. Some blood splashed my nose as I stopped underneath him. I didn't dare move to wipe it away, not yet.

"Gunther. That girl, the mousy girl. You had so much more to say to her didn't you? I wonder if she even survived this expedition... If she's still around, I'll give her my regards from you," I said looking up as he dangled above me, vacantly taking in my words.

"...Caria."

"Don't you dare call my name! Not when I'm paying my respects like this," I shouted over him without looking back, like a mother appalled by her child's audacity. I inhaled and exhaled sharply after that little outburst.

"I'll be just like them one day, probably sooner rather than later. When you and Erwin have used up all your resources, made all the sacrifices you could make; I'll be that body in the lower left-hand side of the picture you frame around all off your failure," I spat. "I only have one thing left to do. I'm going to find that Female Titan and scrape her to death with every single sword I'm carrying and if she swallows me I'll be the knife stabbing her stomach, and if she crushes me, I'll be the annoying splinter in her hand. I will not die without making my mark. I can promise you that."

My grappling hooks launched me forward. I inhaled slowly, taking each of their fighting spirits with me as I passed their lifeless bodies towards the enemy. I wondered about this person sheltered up in the body of a Titan. How could they look any of these soldiers in the eye before they decided to stab them in the back. Cunning, truly cunning. My muscles ached, teeth bared and my face resembled the creature that shared my last name.

"Ergh! Let go of me!" I growled. Levi once again had my back against the tree.

"We're not moving until you calm down," Levi said.

"Fuck that, we have to get Eren!" I shouted with heavy breaths.

"You go like this and you-"

"I go like this and I'm ready to tear her apart! Or let me guess, we're still trying to catch the bitch who already outsmarted you once before, so I _can't_ kill her. Is that it? And for what reasons? So she can come back and kill more people later!?" I cut him off, shoving past him so that I could do what needed to be done.

I flew away from Levi towards the distant sound of heavy footsteps.

"Mikasa?!" I exclaimed, seeing the young woman in the distance with swords out at her sides poised against the tree. I couldn't see very well through the trees but I caught a brief glimpse of blonde hair. I saw the Titan's arm crush the tree, missing the raven haired girl completely. It retreated and Mikasa hastily called after it. Levi moved past me and caught the younger woman to keep her from getting further.

"Wh-what are you...?" Mikasa asked in confusion. She scowled at the man holding her hostage, but her face softened upon seeing my face. "Caria...you're here," I nodded to her and glared at Levi who released her so that he could explain the situation.

"Fall back for now," He ordered. Mikasa made a sound of annoyance but reluctantly gave in. I took note of the feral look in her eyes; bloodlust.

"Maintain this distance. It looks like it's getting tired now; it's pace has slowed considerably," Levi analyzed.

"It has Eren," Mikasa said turning to glance at me. "She took him out of the neck." My brows creased. So that's why she looked so positively livid.

"Is he dead?" Levi questioned.

"He's alive." Mikasa assured us, eyes focused on the Female Titan. "It's intelligent isn't it? It seems that her goal is to capture Eren alive, otherwise she would have crushed him."

"She may have eaten Eren. It's far more reasonable to assume he's dead," Levi said.

"He's alive." Mikasa insisted.

"I hope you're right," Levi retorted.

"I believe her. What's the point in the enemy killing all those soldiers just to eat Eren and then run away. If she had already eaten him then why not try to kill us? It's obvious that she's protecting him," I said.

"Caria, you were with Eren before he transformed and started fighting weren't you? What happened?" Mikasa asked.

"I wasn't there the whole time, I left to find out what the howling was and then I came back and ...everyone was dead, and as I've just learned, Eren's been taken hostage." I recounted.

"Oh," Mikasa frowned sensing my anger and pain. She turned to Levi.

"If only you'd protected Eren, this wouldn't have happened," Mikasa snapped. She echoed my current feelings. Levi flew around to face her.

"I see now. You're the one from back then. Eren's close friend," Levi commented. He stared at her for a moment before returning to his original position. It was admirable actually. Mikasa had made her way to Eren before we did.

"We'll limit ourselves to a single goal. First off, forget about killing the Female Titan," He said.

"What?!" I cried.

"It killed a lot of our comrades," Mikasa said reflecting my disbelief.

"As long as it can harden it's skin, we can't kill it," Levi explained.

"Harden it's skin?" I repeated.

"When I attacked it at its neck, My swords broke," Mikasa mentioned

"You're kidding me right?" I scoffed. "We'll have to think of something then. There's no way we can let someone that dangerous get away and then sneak right back into our ranks."

"We don't have time to figure out how to kill it," Levi said.

"Fine, leave me behind. You guys save Eren and I'll have a one on one with the murderer. They can't hold that form forever," I determined.

"No Caria," Levi instructed. This time I flew in front to face him.

"And why not? You had no problem leaving the others behind, what makes me so special?!" I hissed. Levi flinched, and broke eye contact with me.

"Caria. The others in your group died, right? They'll have to be taken back to their families then. I'm sure they wouldn't want you to stay behind on your own," Mikasa said looking between me and Levi. I returned to my position at Mikasa's left. She had a point. I'd have to give my regards to the families of the fallen, and see their smiling faces thinking that their sons and daughters were returning home.

"Do as I say. We'll bet our hopes on the idea that Eren's still alive and rescue him before it leaves the forest," Levi said unsheathing his blades. "I will tear away at it, you guys draw its attention."

(Female Titan Battle Theme*)

Bringing my swords out, I flew to the lower left and Mikasa went lower right. We hovered just above the ground while Levi flew above it like a hawk in the sky. The Female Titan, perceiving Levi as the actual threat, spun on it's heel and aimed a punch in his direction. Right before my eyes, Levi ceased to be human. Like a rotary blade, he spun himself up the Titans arm, pausing on the tricep to bend and pounce at the Titan's eyes. I watched in awe as both blades sunk into the Titan pupils, covering Levi's face with blood. He flipped backwards, expertly discarding his current set of swords in exchange for his second set. He wound down around the Titan making multiple cuts into her body and then spun up again, slashing at her spine. Mikasa and I looked onward. Draw it's attention, ha! It hadn't even considered us lesser soldiers for a minute. Levi made more incisions along both of the Titans arm, allowing it no time to heal itself. He continued about cutting away as a one man army and as I watched him, I became infuriated. Trust in your comrades or trust in yourself? Was that this super human's excuse for not acting. Seriously?! He could have gotten off his damn horse and done this at any time and yet he went on and on about choices. I watched as the arm guarding the Titan's neck finally fell. It's weak spot now exposed. I looked to Mikasa, whose grappling hook launched straight for the Titans neck. I wanted to do the same, but paused seeing the smallest flicker in the Titan's eyelid. A trap?!

"Stop!" Levi called realizing that the Titan wasn't completely down for the count yet. It's hand moved up, but Levi pushed Mikasa away landing on the back of the Titan's hand in an awkward angle. He launched himself towards the Titans' mouth and sliced it open. Sure enough, Eren was still alive.

"Eren!" Mikasa called. Levi quickly did an about face and snatched Eren out of the Titan's mouth.

"Hey We're getting out of here!" Levi called

Eren!" Mikasa called out again in relieve. I smirked inwardly. Her love for him sure caused her do reckless things.

"I think he's okay. He's alive but filthy," Levi said, commenting on the Titan's saliva covering the unconscious boy. I glared at the Female Titan, swords at the ready. Now would be the perfect time.

**The others in your group died, right?**

I made a sound of frustration. Move dammit! She was right there, still vulnerable.

...But I couldn't...Mikasa had convinced me. I wanted to see my friends taken home.

"Forget about it, we'll retreat. Don't lose sight of the core objective. Is satisfying your own desires more important than rescuing him? He's your precious friend isn't he? Am I wrong?" Levi said in response to Mikasa's carelessness around the Titan although I'm sure some of the message was intended for me as well. The younger raven headed girl grimaced, uttering an apologetic 'no'.

I looked back again at the Titan and my lips parted. The giant had tears streaming from it's left eye as it sat back to the tree. Crying? I shook my head. No, surely that was a trick of the light. I wasn't convinced that this murderer suddenly regretted their killing spree, or maybe it was just in an immense amount of pain. Yes, probably the latter.

"Hey Caria. I think he hurt himself trying to save me. Would you carry Eren?" Mikasa suggested nodding to the one man army flying about in front of us.

"Give Eren to me," I said to Levi, coming up alongside him.

"It's fine. I can carry him," Levi insisted keeping his eyes ahead. I felt disgusted looking at him. He saved my life, he saved my mother's life and yet for some reason, he chose not to save the others.

"All of this could have been avoided if you had simply unsheathed your swords when they were begging for you to make the call," I hissed. "I saw you back there. You were invincible! So why all the bullshit about not knowing whether or not to make the right choice?" He ignored me, but I kept my eyes trained on him. "Fine, don't say anything as usual, but you'll answer for this one way or another."

* * *

/

/

/

**end chapter**

/

/

/

**miniseries*

/

/

/

* * *

**She Who Seeks his Age**

It was time. Time to find what he truly was. I tiptoed along the castle walls, watching my back and listening for incoming footsteps. I dived past the kitchen where some Survey Corps soldiers were making lunch for the squad. Dodging training with Levi required a lot of stealth. The Captain would kill me, but it would be worth it if I got the answer I was searching for. Hanji was somewhere in the castle right now, probably in the basement with Eren.

"Hey Eren, how do think a Titan would respond if we were to knit them a large shirt and cover them with it?" Hani's voice sounded.

"Huh? Wouldn't that be a waste of resources. They'd probably tear it while we tried to get it on them...wait what am I saying, there's just no sane reason to even try that," Eren's doubtful voice echoed to the top of the stairs.

"Hmm, but maybe it might make them feel a bit more comfortable around us. Maybe they're just really self-conscious that they're not dressed so that's why they get angry and attack us," Hanji proposed.

"Is this actually a theory, or are you just throwing around some nonsense to keep me entertained?" Eren deadpanned.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Eren there Hanji." I chirped revealing my presence.

"Oh Caria, did sparring end already?" Hanji greeted. "Hey what do you think about-"

"Uh actually I have to return to Levi soon, but I have a question?" I said cutting her off lest I be down here till well past midnight.

"Shoot!" Hanji encouraged.

"How old is Levi?" I inquired.

"Hmm good question," Hanji paused in thought.

"So you don't know then?" I frowned at her hesitation.

"Well I have a few guesses. He's either around Erwins age but a bit younger or he's 25," Hanji determined

"How do you figure?" I asked.

"Wild guess," She grinned happily.

"I think I'd go with her first answer although we'd have to find out how old Commander Erwin is," Eren noted.

"Usually men get gray hairs close to forty and I can't say I've seen any so he's probably somewhere below 40," Hanji guessed.

"Like 36 or something? I guess that would mean Levi would be in his 30s," I said uncertainly.

"That's right!" Hanji exclaimed.

"Why'd you wanna know. Is the Captain's birthday soon?" Eren questioned.

"No," I sighed. "I'm not even sure when his birthday is."

I left feeling a bit disgruntled by the answers, Levi just didn't look that old.

"Hey it's Ms. Skip Out on Sparring. We had an odd number of people so Levi kicked mine and Oluo's asses today. Where were you? The Captain seemed pretty pissed. I think he's headed for your room or something to look for you," Eld said.

"Has he now? Great let's go in the opposite direction," I laughed nervously.

"What were you doing exactly?" Gunther said.

"I didn't want to miss Hanji so I skipped out to ask her how old Levi was?"

"Wait that's _it?_" Eld stopped in his tracks.

"Petra's been trying to find that one out for while," Gunther pointed out.

"What?! N-no I haven't! I just asked you guys once and that was it!" she blushed.

"And then you asked again, and again a week later," Oluo teased.

"Stop making things up!" Petra rebutted.

"Well none of us know. I'd say he's north of us and south of 40," Eld guessed.

"Yeah. Does he call you a brat?" Gunther asked.

"No?" I answered wondering what it had to do with anything.

"Then that means your not a kid to him but that newbie we're protecting probably would be,"Oluo explained

"He's probably in his late 20s or something," Gunther said thoughtfully

"Ha, I know how old the Capt-"

"Late 20s, why?" I cut Oluo off.

"Well Petra's the youngest of us after you and I can't imagine him being that much older than her so, 29 maybe." he explained.

"Wait, why are you using me as an age marker?" Petra asked flustered.

"No reason," Gunther said slyly.

"You girls are really curious about the Captains age aren't you? I wonder why? Could it be there's a shared interest?" Oluo smirked

"No!" Petra and I denied in unison.

"Oy you guys have you seen...Caria." The Captain hollered though he stopped realizing I was amongst the group. I gulped.

"Well, at least you can say you managed to survive one expedition," Gunther said walking past me.

"Yea it's been nice knowing you," Eld followed.

"I'm sure he won't be too hard on you, but then again, he can be pretty harsh," Petra smiled apologetically.

"Hmph, next time don't skip out on training. You're still a newbie in some areas so I guess it can't be helped," Oluo shrugged, retreating with the rest of them.

I stood my ground, preparing myself as the Captain came closer and closer.

"Tell me. You've seem to have found something more interesting to do with your time. What exactly?" He said sharply, circling around me.

"I wanted to see Hanji, I... I had some questions to ask her," I began.

"Emphasize," He commanded.

"Girl questions. I was in the bathroom and I noticed tha-"

"Tch. All right, you can stop there," he interrupted making a face. "I suppose if it was a womanly matter then I can't punish you. But you should have at least told me.

"It was really embarrassing and I was afraid that you'd want details," I lied.

"Hmm, I see. I can let you off the hook, but we're still going practice," he said. I felt guilty for lying, but I hadn't completely got out of sparring, so i was doing my time for the crime in a sense.

"Hey, Levi?" I said as we walked to the sparring area.

"Hmm?"

"Are you in your 30s?" I asked

"This again?" he commented lazily.

"I know... it's just...I only ask because I'd feel better about, er, stuff, if I knew," I admitted.

"Better about what?" he said

"About...how informal I am with you," I said coming up with an excuse.

"Oh, is that all?" He stopped beside me.

"Y-yes," I answered, hoping that the excuse would be enough.

"Don't worry about it. No matter the age difference between us, if your lack of manners bothered me, you'd know it by now," he frankly stated. I blinked at him unable to say anything.

"Come. I have something new to show you this time," he turned and walked away.

"Yea..." I hesitated. Once again, I still didn't have a direct answer, but if he truly was in his 30s, I needed to know instead how he maintained such a youthful appearance. The more I found out about Levi, the less I understood of him.

* * *

end

/

author commentary

* * *

So the first song I put up, track 6: call your name dark instrumental is just called track 6 if you search the snk soundtrack. Some of the songs are named some aren't. But it's a great song(anything Hiroyuki Sawano does is impressive). It is call your name though and i call it a dark instrumental because it has some pretty serious tones. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and minichapter. There's only one more minichapter after this by the way since it was supposed to span the Female Titan Arc and since that's coming to a close...yea. I read the manga yesterday. There seemed to be more meat this time as opposed to the last chapters which have their share of good content but they always seem to end so abruptly. You guys should read it! Have a nice rest of your night or morning. Ciao!


	26. The Cry of a Wolf

It's Spring but it's snowing where I am, stupid weather. Curl up by the fire or for those of you with normal weather, grab your internet device and relax in the warm spring day with Chapter 26 of No More Tears. Note: final miniseries chapter, this particular one contains a reference from the manga about Erwin's past. Just saying. Hurrah! Read on!

* * *

**Chapter 26 : The Cry of a Wolf**

* * *

Some of us gathered the bodies while others of us looked on, befuddled at the body count. With this, there probably wouldn't be any more expeditions. You can't just go outside the walls with soldiers who have families waiting for them,and then bring them the dead bodies with nothing in return. There was no rhyme or reason to it. The Titans were superior. That was the best explanation we'd be able to offer, and the citizens would go about wondering why their tax money was feeding soldiers who were trained to fight Titans but were consistently losing battle after battle in the war.

Unfortunately, I wasn't amongst the ones who gathered the bodies of the special forces. I was too low on gas and since the expedition was over, there was no point in expending more resources. I nuzzled my horse's nose. She could tell that I wasn't in a good mood and kept whinnying lowly, bobbing her head up and down against my arm. "Marelda, it looks like you won't be riding out to battle with the others anymore," I cried softly letting a stray tear slide down onto her muzzle. I quickly wiped it away. I could weep when I was off the battle field. For now I just needed to get _them_ home.

"This is the part I can never get used to," Jeans voice carried. He was talking to Armin who sported a bandage around his forehead.

"No one does," Armin responded.

"How are my friends going to die? How am I going to die? It's all you can thing about..." Jean said.

I led my horse away from them, not wanting to hear anymore of the conversation. It made me think, and when I thought, my eyes would become wet, and I'd lose the composure I was trying so hard to keep.

"I can't accept this Commander Erwin!" A soldiers voice rang out from across the camp.

"We should recover them! Ivan's body was right in front of us," the golden-blonde soldier cried. I squinted in his direction. Dieter... I think that's who he was.

"There was a Titan right next to him! It could result in another casualty," a middle aged man with curled hair and a mustache exclaimed. He was the guy who had taken the body count.

"If they attack, we can just defeat them!" Dieter insisted.

"Ivan's an old friend, we're from the same town. I know his parents. If nothing else, I'd like to bring him home," The brunette next to Dieter pointed out. I laughed bitterly. As if that would mean something to the Commander. I was lucky that we were able to collect the bodies of Eld, Petra, Gunther and Oluo. I'd be shouting at Erwin too if I was in Dieter's position. If you were skilled, Titan's could be killed from the ground with ease, but the higher ups didn't want to risk their own lives, and the soldier fodder was running out for them.

"Don't be selfish," the curly haired soldier cried.

"Squabbling kids?" My hand tightened around the reins as Levi made an appearance on the scene. I already knew he had nothing encouraging to say.

"Captain Levi..." The arguing soldiers went silent at the shorter man's presence.

"If you've confirmed he's dead that's enough. Whether you have the body, dead is dead. It won't change anything," he droned. I dropped the reins, and headed over to his direction. No way. How could he say such things? I felt a hand on my shoulder pull me back.

"Hanji...?" I gasped.

"Don't interfere." She said looking down at me with serious eyes.

"No. I have to. Levi... he's the last person that can be saying things like that. You weren't there Hanji. He took down the Female Titan as if... as if she were the weakest enemy he had ever encountered. It didn't even take him a minute and he had the upper hand the whole time. You guys sent so many to their deaths for no reason and now you want to leave their bodies behind!" I shook with rage. Unlike Levi, Hanji showed emotion and I could tell she was sympathetic. But...

"Caria, you don't understand or maybe, it just that you don't believe in sacrifices," Hanji said.

"I believe in sacrifices. I know we can't save everyone. But this wasn't a regular Titan! This was like Eren, but five times stronger and a lot more intelligent. It's one thing to send regular soldiers to fight normal Titans but when the enemy is sending their best, then why shouldn't we be doing the same? Either you guys overestimate yourselves or you underestimate them. And I can't imagine why you'd do either given our losing streak in the war," I retorted.

"We'll say Ivan and the others went missing. That's my final decision. Give it up," Erwin said dismissively. My head whipped to Erwin and I shirked off Hanji's hold, taking heavy footsteps across the encampment towards him.

"So you would lie to save your own asses. It's one thing to say you can't recover the soldiers because it would lead to more casualties, at least that's admitting that you failed. But you want to pretend like you don't know where the bodies are?!" I called, stopping a few feet away from the commander. Finally, I was coming face to face with the head of this joke of an operation. "Yea, I know I'm out of line. A soldier questioning the integrity of her commander," I admitted. "But I also believe that deep down, you guys know you fucked everything up big time." I heard the gasps around the camp as I spoke in defiance to the head of the Recon unit.

"And I'm prepared to do it again," Erwin nodded, unperturbed by my waning respect for him. "If that's what it takes. If it's trial and error, then I'll keep fighting because the people in those walls deserve to see the other side," He explained.

"Then tell them. Tell them the truth. You already know that they'll be upset either way, right." I pleaded. For a moment, he seemed to consider what I said.

"No. For the sake of the Survey Corps, we have to keep the extent of our failure at a minimum or else we'll be confined within the walls until they're broken down and all the sacrifices we made will be utterly in vain," he said evenly.

Lying about not being able to bring all the soldiers back...how could they stoop so low? I had always seen the Survey Corps as a noble endeavor. Better than the Garrison, superior to the Military Police, but from where I stood now, all three of them seemed to be questionable. Was this really the best humanity could do?

...Thinking about it. I was no better. I hadn't even scratched the Female Titan. I went along with Levi's orders despite being against them so in the end, I was part of the problem. Seeing that I had no more to say, the Commander walked passed me with Levi at his side, both of them heads held high, unashamed of their decisions.

"Don't the two of you have any human feelings at all?" Dieter called after the retreating forms of the Captain and the Commander.

"Oy dieter, you're going to far," one of the soldiers scolded.

"Caria." Hanji called my name sadly with pity in her voice. Pity wasn't something I needed right now. Not bothering to face her. I mounted my horse, eager to return home.

* * *

I rode alongside the cart carrying their bodies. A strand of Petra's hair peeked out from her cloth coffin. Whipping around and twisting in the wind. It almost looked like a wagging finger, reminding me of how Petra always chastised Oluo when he was going about his antics. I closed my eyes, imagining them riding back with us. We would be dismayed at our loses but we'd be together, just like we had planned to be once we won the war. But that dream disintegrated not long after it had been dreamt. There would be no treasures for Oluo discover. Eld's girl wouldn't be holding his hand while they leaned against each other, basking in the beauty of the outside world. God it was coming again. This wave of feelings that brought about the salt rain from my clouded eyes. I blinked rapidly, hoping to drive it away.

"Titans!" someone called. I turned around. Those fools. Those damned admirable fools! They'd gone ahead and done it. Dieter and his friend rode behind us, the former shouldering his dead comrade.

A red flare was fired signaling the incoming Titans.

"The rear line has sighted Titans!" a soldier relayed loudly to Erwin at the head of the line.

"Onward at full speed!" the commander ordered.

I began to slow my horse but stopped remembering that I was pretty much out of gas. Shit. I helplessly watched as Dieter lost Ivan's body and one of the Titans grabbed his brunette friend, who had accompanied him, from the horse. Dieter attempted to save his friend who was abruptly swallowed and got himself captured in the process. No. I slowed my horse and prepared to dismount, but found that Mikasa was a step ahead of me and cut down the Titan grasping the unfortunate blonde kid. Relief washed over me although it was bitter rescue. Now he was down not one friend, but two...

I looked ahead back to the wagon I had been stationed at. There was a Titan chasing them. Two soldiers had there swords out at the ready but I scowled, seeing Levi had slowed down to dissuade them. Against my better judgement, I launched myself off my horse and went straight for the Titan' neck. I performed a double swipe, left then right and tore out the nape. My gas hissed out and there was barely enough for me to land safely on the ground.

"Marelda!" I gasped as she hovered under me so that my fall was broken. I scrambled to straighten up on my horse. More Titans were coming. Where ever Ivan's body had been, Dieter and his friend had certainly stirred up the Titans with their little detour.

"Many bodies haven't made it back in the past, these guys aren't anything special," Levi explained to the two soldiers guarding the wagon as I galloped up alongside them.

"Wait what are you saying. I just killed that Titan. The others are farther away, we can make it!" I argued.

"Really, look again," Levi suggested.

I gasped. But... how were they already so close? Surely the bodies didn't weigh that much...they couldn't possibly be slowing us down enough for the Titans to catch up.

"No...no you can't. We have them here with us. You can't do this," I begged.

"You saw that kid back there. He went to get Ivan and then he ended up losing his other friend in the process. We can't afford to risk anymore lives for those who are already dead," Levi replied.

"Are we really doing this?!" one of the soldiers in the wagon questioned hysterically, arms cradling the bloody sheets covering the dead. Levi looked at me and from there, decided that he was fine abandoning them, even if I hated him for it. He cursed at his sprained leg and I was out of gas so I couldn't do anything either. We already had another casualty. There really was nothing more we could do anymore...was there?

"We have to do it!" The other soldier yelled answering his comrades question. He undid the latch and the first body fell. And then the next one... and then Petra.

"Nooooo!" my scream was shrill, dying on the wind. My hand reached back in vain as a reflex motion to catch her. Her ginger hair flew about her bloodied face and then the lifeless weight hit the ground and she disappeared in the distance. I turned away, increasing the speed of my horse; no longer looking back.

* * *

"Okay, keep going!" The soldier shouted, having deposited enough bodies for the wagon to move faster.

We stopped again once were out of the Titan's range. I dismounted Marelda and sat on the ground beside her, staring into the dirt.

"Mother, was this what you wanted me to do? Would you understand their choices better than me?" I croaked.

"She would want you to follow what you believed in. After all. You never needed to repay us despite her insistence on the matter," Hanji said stopping next to me.

"I don't know what to believe in after today. Traitors wearing our cloth, killing our men... and I feel like we let them. Why am I even alive? If Eld hadn't sent me back. I would probably be dead too," I choked begrudgingly.

"I suppose I should let you know something. You've been of age for quite a while now," Hanji began.

"Huh? What is it?" I questioned.

"We never told you the details of your mother's "rescue", if you can call it that. But I think you might understand Levi more, if you knew. Six years ago, that night when I brought you into the Survey Corps Headquarters..."

* * *

/

/

/

/

**end chapter**

/

/

/

**miniseries**

/

/

/

/

* * *

She Who Has his Heart(3rd person perspective)

**knock knock (pause) knock**

"Levi, come in."

"You know it's me every time, huh," Levi said lazily.

"Well you always knock so precisely, so I presume you expect me to know it's you," Erwin responded looking over the profiles of the new recruits. Levi settled himself on the couch, sipping a cup of tea he had brought with him. For twenty more minutes, the room was still save for the shifting of papers.

"Alright. I'm listening," Erwin announced, sick of paperwork for the moment.

"It's about _her," _Levi began uncertainly. Erwin looked up in surprise.

"Hmph, this is a first. I'm not used to you coming to me with personal matters," Erwin straightened up in his seat, attentively watching the dark haired man.

"Tch, I don't plan on making it a habit, I just... need more perspective. You've dabbled with women before," Levi mentioned.

"That I have...but I must confess; I never thought of you as the kind of guy that cared for things like romance or intimacy," Erwin commented.

"I'm not. I'm just as surprised as you are. Ever since she's returned, I've made it a point of keeping her near me..." Levi said with a soft gaze.

"She certainly has grown up since she left for training. She's quite the striking woman, beautiful face, feminine figure and of course the toned body that comes with training to fight titans..."

"Nice to see that you're paying attention," Levi frowned, eyes narrowed at the commander.

"Haha, relax. I'm just stating the obvious. As a man, these are the kinds of things you notice. Having a woman like that so close to you... maybe she's just reawakened that primal human need," Erwin suggested.

"At first, I thought the same thing. But she means more than that to me. She's not just some woman to bed," Levi stated sharply.

"...Do you... love her?" Erwin asked abruptly.

"I don't know," Levi replied.

"You don't know?" Erwin repeated.

"I'm not familiar with the concept of love. I certainly wasn't raised with it," Levi admitted.

"I wonder, does she love you?" Erwin prompted noting how Levi's face showed the slightest bit of change at the rhetorical question.

"Obviously I wouldn't know the answer to that unless I asked her. So what are you getting at?" Levi turned eyeing the commander suspiciously.

"I gave up Marie to dedicate my life to exterminating the titans and protecting humanity because one day it hit me that I might die. And so I believed that it would be better for the both of us, if I just severed that attachment before our relationship became deeper...It must be more difficult for you I imagine. She could die at any point on the battlefield. What would you do if that were to happen?"

"If she died on the battlefield, it would be because I wasn't there to protect her and the only way that would happen is if I myself had died before her," Levi determined without hesitation.

"Is this all because of that promise you made? " Erwin asked, chin perched on his overlapping hands.

"I'm still committed to it of course, but it has little to do with my current feelings. I care for all my subordinates, so either way, I'd protect her, but..."

"You'd go out of your way for her, is that it?" Erwin finished.

"Yeah..."Levi confirmed.

"Hmph. If this were a more formal military, you'd be in hot water for admitting something like this to me. A squad leader having feelings for his subordinate... that's the kind of thing you keep between the two of you," Erwin said staring at the younger man. Levi took in his comment unperturbed. This wasn't _that_ kind of military and those kinds of things didn't matter anymore.

"You brought that up, so you must consider my feelings inappropriate although not for the same reasons you're going on about," Levi concluded.

"You've been fairly lenient with her since she's arrived. Don't forget that she's a subordinate soldier before she's you're lover," Erwin said. Levi choked on his tea and turned his head. "Ha ha, I never thought I'd see you become flustered," Erwin laughed heartily

"I'll be taking my leave now." Levi rose from his seat, face returning to that of a blank slate.

"Levi," Erwin called as the dark haired man circled his hand around the door knob. Grey eyes looked back at Erwin in anticipation. "The Titans aren't the only enemies we have... I'm sure I don't have to tell you, but keep a vigilant eye," the blonde commander advised.

"Sure thing," Levi agreed. He opened the door and left, allowing the older man to ponder over the sudden change in the Captain.

"Caria Wolf eh? To think that he'd come to me for such a matter. He must be quite beside himself. How amusing..." Erwin muttered with a smirk.

* * *

****end miniseries** *_***

* * *

Tra la la. Make sure to look out for the the second part of No More Regrets. I believe the second OVA comes out in April. Ciao!


	27. The Right Decision

Here's chapter 27 of _No More Tears._

_*italics* - flashback_

* * *

**The Right Decision**

* * *

(3rd person perspective)

*"_Oh you're back!" Hanji exclaimed. She looked over the short man and stiffened upon seeing the woman he was carrying in his bloodied arms._

"_The girl... where is she...?" Levi asked quietly._

"_Upstairs in bed...I-is that her mother?" Hanji stammered at the womans' state of disarray_

"_I tried to cover her the best I could. Her own clothes were defiled. Here. She's...bleeding down there. I didn't... I figured it'd be best if you or one of the medics took a look at her," Levi explained._

"_Of course. Is she unconscious?" Hanji asked._

"_Yea," Levi replied sinking slowly into a chair at the table. His eyes were hard, his hair ruffled, and he had dark circles so pronounced that it looked as though he hadn't slept in days._

"_I'll have someone take a look at her, excuse me for a moment." Hanji said wary of Levi's disturbed appearance. Levi had covered Caria's mother with his own cloak and jacket. He even took the shirt off his back to tie it around the woman's waist so that she was given as much decency as he could offer. Taking Caria's mother to the infirmary, Hanji cringed as some of the blood hit the floor. Levi had done what he could to clean her up, but she was still in terrible condition._

"_Hey, I need you guys to take a look at this woman for me. She's been badly injured and she's been ...raped." Hanji finished. _

_Two female medics came over, staring with unease at the body of the unconscious woman._

"_Prepare a bath for her, I'll set up a bed and table so that we can patch her up." The head medic directed to the other two medics at her disposal. The male medic, noticeably uncomfortable, shifted and moved about with uncertainty. They were used to dealing with soldiers fully clothed or ailed my some injury they had sustained from fighting Titans, not a woman desecrated by slavers. _

"_We'll take things from here squad leader," the head medic saluted. _

"_Good, I'll be in the left wing. Tell me if something critical has come up," Hanji nodded, leaving abruptly to return to Levi. Judging by his expressions, which usually didn't tell much, he'd seen something horrific._

_Hanji returned to the room where Levi was waiting, two cups of tea in her hands. He'd replaced his shirt in the time Hanji had been absent, and was now hunched over staring blankly into the table. He didn't even look up to see her enter._

"_Thanks..." Levi said vacantly as the tea cup was handed to him._

"_What happened Levi, you look awful. How bad was it?" Hanji pressed, watching the empty eyes of the dark-haired man. He blinked slowly and straightened up in the chair, his voice hesitant to jump from his throat._

"_I rode off from the girls house..." he began slowly. "Followed the tracks made by the wagon. They were camped out in a cabin about eight miles away. I tethered my horse a quarter of a miles distance from the place and walked up to the cabin. I heard laughing from the inside and went up to the window. I saw... I saw her mother. Bound, gagged and...they were taking their turns. I opened the door and that was the end of it...I gave them no time to react. She was bleeding all over. I guess she must have put up some sort of fight for them to have been so violent with someone they intended to sell... Or maybe they're all just that sadistic. She saw me and passed out. I searched for her clothing but it was covered with...their filth...there wasn't anything to cover her with so I used what I could from myself." Levi swallowed hard. He had been staring in the same direction the whole time he recounted the story, pausing from time to time._

"_So you gave them what they deserved," Hanji said._

"_They're deaths were too quick. I personally think torturing them is more along the lines of what they deserved. But...I'm not all that different from them either," Levi replied _

"_What do you mean?" Hanj asked incredulously._

"_I was reluctant Hanji. I wanted to grab the girl and leave. If I had been just a bit more apathetic. I would have left her mother...I would have left her in that hell and done nothing simply because I didn't find interfering convenient," he said scoffing at himself. "Damn... if only we'd gotten there earlier. I can't call myself a soldier. The girl was right. If this has been going on for so long and acclaimed soldiers like me have allowed it then how am I any different? If that girl hadn't said those words to me... if I'd kept walking in the other direction. Her mother..." He stopped, unable to decide what further darkness the woman would have faced, only knowing that he didn't want to imagine it for her._

"That means I'm the same as well._ I was okay with walking away if you were... I guess I just forget sometimes that the Titans aren't the worst things out there. __We'll have to organize something so that this kind of activity is eradicated. To think that within these walls, we're not even safe from our own people," Hanji commented._

"_People have always been like this Hanji. I saw things underground. Gruesome things although rarely as bad as her case. Some of us choose to have some sense of conscience but enough of us don't. I nearly ignored my own so what does that make me?" Levi retorted. "It's been a long time since I hunted dangerous animals. Especially the kind wearing human faces."*_

* * *

My eyes opened as Hanji finished the account. Finally, I knew why my mother was rendered speechless.

"That trauma scarred your mother not just physically, but mentally," Hanji concluded. "Levi was given leave to visit you that day the Titans showed up inside the walls for the first time in decades, but in a state of emergency, he should have returned to Shinganshina to help with the onslaught. I think he made the right choice though. Even if he had been there, the district would have been lost anyways, and it's a good thing he made it to Trost alive with you. I have to over see my own squad soon, but I have one last thing to say. If Levi asked you to cast aside your life as a soldier and retire to being a civilian would you do it?

"No. Of course not," I replied immediately.

"Then can you still say it was wrong of him not to ask something similar of the others. In fact, can you still say Erwin was wrong? Because if they asked us not to fight, it wouldn't be any different from asking us not to do our duties as soldiers," Hanji's brows knitted together. "You're a sensible woman Caria, but you're also forgetting something very important. Levi cared about his squad too. He holds you in high regard and just looking at him, I can tell he's conflicted. He trusts Erwin but he also trusts your judgment a lot more than I suspected. Imagine how he feels when the woman he deeply cares for has turned her back on him, and even blames him for the death of his squad. If you think he feels nothing, then you might not be as smart as I think you are. Potentially, you may be right about this whole expedition. We _did_ fuck up big time, and having Eren fighting the Titan right away might have been for the best. But I still don't see this as a complete failure. We've certainly learned from it and there's still one more trick we've got up our sleeves," Hanji determined. I rose to my feet and faced the older woman.

"Thank you for telling me about my mother and Levi. I...I think understand now," I exhaled as if a weight had been lifted from my heart.

"You deserved to know it after all this time. We should be heading out soon. Take some time to mull things over," Hanji advised with a smile, leaving me alone once more. I looked around the camp, spotting Levi in the distance. He was talking to Dieter, handing him something. Whatever it was, Dieter's shoulders started the shake, so it probably held some sort of meaning to him. Levi watched the man for a moment, and then I saw his eyes search the field before they found me. I didn't look away from him this time and he mounted his horse, riding towards my position.

"I know you'd rather not speak to me, but at some point, we'll have to give, Eld, Gunther, Oluo and Petra's families the news. I want you to go with me to give their families our respects," he requested.

"Yea. I'll do that," I said softly, mounting my horse. The tension in Levi's brow eased up a little and we rode side by side in silence.

* * *

"Aren't there fewer than there were this morning?"

"Yea, far fewer."

"Another disaster,

"Just this morning, they left raising a ruckus, but they're already back?"

"What was the point?"

"Who knows? But judging by the gloomy expressions, they managed to waste more of our taxes if nothing else."

The questioning glares followed us as we made out way through the city. And we endured. They were rightfully upset by our premature return.

(reluctant heroes piano instrumental)

"Captain Levi!" A man called, running through the crowd. "My daughter is in your squad...I'm Petra's father."

A silent gasp of horror escaped me. We hadn't yet discussed how we'd go about delivering the bad news. And of all the people. It was Petra's father.

"Before she sees me, I wanted to talk to you. She sent me this letter that mentioned how you respected her abilities enough to let her join your squad. Saying how she was going to devote herself to you. Well, I guess she's too starry-eyed to consider how her father feels!" The man laughed nervously. "Well, as her father, I think it's too early for her to marry. She's still so young, with so much to experience..."

I looked past the man at Levi's mortified expression. I couldn't take it. I know I should have kept walking but I could sense the man's concern. Levi wasn't talking, and he'd figure out one way or another.

"Mr. Ral..." I began, choosing my words carefully. "Um...Y-your daughter, Petra, along with my squad members, fought to bring down a Titan of great prowess, they d-d-didn't m-make it," I stammered, through freshly sprung tears. There was no right way to say it and Petra's father sank to his knees upon hearing the news. "I'm so sorry," I cried. Levi took my hand and pulled me away from the now frozen-faced man. I couldn't peel my eyes away from him. And I watched him until he was swallowed by the crowd of families begging to know where their children were.

"Captain Erwin, answer us!"

"Did this expedition learn enough to justify the number of dead?"

"Do you think the dead have no regrets?!"

They shouted at us all the way through Karanes.

* * *

The majority of us stayed at the Castle while Erwin, and Mike along with some other veterans made there way to the capital for a report.

"We'll have to go back and give our regards later. Although by the time we do, they'll already know," Levi said carefully dismounting from his horse.

"Right," I said quietly. "Levi...let me help you." I took his arm and slung it over my shoulder. We were the last ones inside. Hanji told us that she'd lock Eren up for the night, giving him time to reunite with the other Trainees of our class. She winked in my direction when Levi wasn't looking. I sighed knowing what she was getting at.

"I need to heat water for the bath," he said.

"I'll take care of it," I offered.

"Wait... Caria," Levi stopped me taking my hand. "...Do you resent me?"

"...no, I...Levi forgive me... I was so angry and.. I blamed you, and after you asked me to trust you too, God, I was being such an idiot. The decisions you and Erwin made... I can't say I agree with them, but I understand that... this is what war truly looks like. I suppose I just wasn't prepared to lose so much. It's worse... far worse then I could've imagined. Even after Trost I still had hope. But they really are our greatest nightmare, aren't they?" I swallowed hard.

"... It takes time to get used to these things. Everyday, the stakes seem higher," he said, eyes boring into the floor. I nodded silently, leaving to heat the water for the tub. I gathered a couple of bath towels on the way to the wash area. One was for Levi to dry off with, and the other for myself after he was done.

"Levi, it's ready now," I called pouring the measurement of the soap powder into the bath. He appeared in the door way, steadying himself on his good leg while eyeing me closely just as I finished setting things up for him.

"Don't take too long," I could use a soak myself I commented. His arms shot out blocking my path.

"Levi...? I stopped in question.

"Join me," he said carefully.

* * *

/

/

/

***end chapter***

/

/

/

* * *

Oh snap. Two cliffhangers in a row. Thanks for reading guys. Until next time!


	28. No More Tears

**Chapter 28: No More Tears**

I gasped, shocked by the suggestion, my jaw dropping when I realized he wasn't kidding.

"Why are you asking such a thing? I mean with everything that's happened—y-you can't be serious..." I shook my head stepping back from him.

"It's not because I want to ravish you, and I won't force you," Levi stated bluntly. I paused with a frown poising on my lips. Levi wouldn't lie, but why...? I racked my brain for any feasible explanation to this ludicrous proposition. If he wanted me close by I could just stand outside the door, but this was different... I sighed inwardly, looking past him to the tub.

Trust... I needed to give him that.

"I must be completely mad..." I muttered tiredly. I nodded to him and my back turned as he undressed, and then I followed suit. "You have your eyes closed right?" I hesitated.

"Yes," he answered. I slipped into the bath with him, covering my privates just in case he was peeking. I made sure the water blocked my cleavage and frowned, missing my long hair for the first time in a while since I couldn't use it to hide my breast. His eyes opened to see me, curled on the other side of the large tub, peeking out of the water. I anxiously stared down into the soap clouded pool surrounding me. Anywhere but at him. Or at least I tried. My pupils found their way along the muscular arms stretched comfortably along the rim tub. His pecs peeked out of the water, proud and taut. I clung to the rise and fall of his breath as it moved with his body. Finally, my gaze shot up with the neck, skimming the jaw, passing the sharp nose and settling on calm rain cloud eyes.

"It's not that I suddenly can't bathe alone...for some reason I'd just prefer to do it this way," he explained in a rare moment of awkwardness.

"Well nothing wrong with sharing bath water, two birds with one stone right," My eyes veered away from him. "Hey why don't we just face the other way. I can't wash myself with you staring at me like that," I confessed.

"Right," he agreed. With my back to him I began washing myself, sporting a blush all the while.

"Caria..." Levi said quietly.

"Y-yea," I said looking over my shoulder.

"Would you get my back?" he said floating the cloth he was using over to my side. Without saying anything, I took it and began to scrub his back, ridding him of the blood that had managed to seep into his skin from the Titan and the smell of the forest mixed with sweat. I rose out of the water a bit, taking it upon myself to wash his hair. I had prepared an herbal mixture to wash my own hair but decided to share some of it with Levi.

"What is that?" He said after a while.

"A composition of ingredients my mother showed me how to make. Using the same soap you wash your body with isn't really good for your hair," I said scrubbing his scalp. I poured the warm water over his head to rinse out the concoction. "There all done."

"Turn around," he suddenly ordered. I shyly complied and felt cloth smoothing over my back as Levi used careful motions to wash me. He imitated me, dumping the rest of the herbal potion into my hair.

"So this is why it's always so shiny huh?" Levi commented. I giggled at him.

"Why, is that something you've been trying to figure out? Pacing the floors, laying awake at night and what not, wondering?" I teased.

"Cleaning the floors wondering," he 'corrected'.

I rolled my eyes.

Levi gave me forewarning before proceeding to rinse my hair clean.

"This isn't actually that bad and you did a pretty good job cleaning my hair," I complimented raking a hand through my soaked curly-wavy locks.

"Glad you're comfortable. I'm going to go ahead and rinse. I'll tell you when I'm done so you can finish up in here." he replied. I listened, watching the tides of the tub sway as Levi presumably dumped the rinsing bucket over himself causing the drops of liquid to create ripples. "I'm finished," he announced before leaving me alone in the wash room. I sat in the tub for a few moments gazing into the murky water. "Not because you suddenly can't bathe alone, huh..." I echoed in a whisper.

* * *

Everything in castle was still. I called out only to hear my voice mimicking me throughout the halls. I hadn't seen Levi since he disappeared after the bath, having searched for him in the kitchen only to find that he wasn't there. He didn't usually go to bed so early but considering everything, he might have changed his routine.

"Levi?" I knocked on the door to his room, the sound intruding the dead silence. Even if we were in a different wing, you could usually hear the new recruits at this hour of the night. The door opened and Levi stood there emotionless, saying nothing as I entered the room.

"I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it being so quiet huh," I spoke softly. My eyes trailed his footsteps as he lied down in his bed with elbows forming arrows on either side of his head. "Levi, Hanji told me about my mother and what happened when you found her back then," I confessed

"Tch, damn four eyes," he commented although he didn't seem upset that I had learned the truth. My gown flowed behind me as I waltzed over the edge of his bed, seating myself at his feet.

"You've gone through something like this before, haven't you?" I questioned. Levi met my eyes but didn't say anything. I crawled over to him on the bed and sunk myself beside him. "Tell me." I scooted closer so that I was face to face with him, lying on my side. He outstretched his hand to touch my lips, smoothing his thumb over the fuller bottom. He pressed down with his thumb, and I pursed my lips against the pad of his thumb. His steely eyes flashed to mine and he drew his breath to speak.

"Two friends were with me when I joined the Survey Corps. I lost them not long before I met you. Isabel and Farlan... I left them behind thinking they could handle the titans on their own, but when I came back, they were already gone, just like that. And right now, it's like I'm just reliving that day," Levi sighed taking a deep breath.

"What's it like?" I asked.

"What's what like?" the dark haired man's brows furrowed in question.

"What's it's like being a man with no more tears?" I finished.

He stared at me without giving an immediate answer. The hand still fluffing my lips dragged down to my chin, puling my jaw so that it was nearly touching his.

"...it's like I'm not even human..." Levi sighed heavily. He kissed my lips for a minute before breaking apart from me and collapsing by my side, using his left arm to pull me closer. "...but at least I have you here to shed the tears for me," he concluded.

I closed my eyes, letting the heat he radiated envelope my skin through sheer proximity. "You said you had a lot to tell me before the expedition," I mentioned.

"I do," he confirmed.

"So?"

"Since Hanji told you about your mother, that's one thing I can say is done, but there's also the matter of a promise I've been keeping." Levi rose from the bed and stalked over to one of the drawers in his room. When he returned to my side, he slid a parchment into my hand, silently prompting me to read it. I took it and sat up to scan the note that was decorated with my mother's handwriting.

**I do not know how it is that my daughter managed to find me saviors, but I am grateful. Though the incident has tarnished my spirit, I still have someone to live for and it's thanks to you and that young woman, Hanji. I have money from my late husband to repay your kindness. I admit, my husband never spoke fondly of the military but perhaps not all three branches are as wrinkled and twisted as he would've believed. My daughter has always been strong willed and often stubborn at times, but if you should take her as a soldier then please watch over her...**

_**'I looked north and saw the lights, I looked east, there rose the moon. I looked west and ho was the sun. Entranced by all these sights, I scarcely looked south. I held my head high so that I wouldn't see the chasm below. But as the northern lights dim, the moon wanes and the sun is eclipsed by the shadow of my fate. The chasm widens and I am utterly engulfed.'**_

_**...**_

**I don't know where your beliefs fall, but time comes and goes just like people. Something tells me that I won't be able to see my daughter at the apex of her life. I have foreseen my own death... I am afraid... I give you all I have to offer in finances for this one favor. She's very precious to her father and I. As he would have wished just as I do, please Levi, keep her and protect her to the best of your ability. This is my ultimate request.**

**~ Sara Wolf**

I read the letter over twice and then once more for good measure. I exhaled with a mixture of sadness and contentment at her poetry. She used to love reciting them to me along with riddles and songs. My eyes went to the last paragraph. Mother had believed in the power of foresight. That must have been why she told me to escape with Levi...why she accepted her death with open arms...

"I can't believe she asked this of you," I smiled quietly at the worn paper. A slight blush tinged my cheeks as I stared at two words on the paper. "You know... you don't have to heed this Levi. In fact. It's better if you didn't," I said returning the letter to him.

"What's wrong?" he pressed. I looked at the letter, then to him and then back at the letter again, saying nothing. "Tch, would you stop being so dramatic, it can't be that bad."

"It's just that. It sounds likes I'm being... married off," I explained. Levi read the letter over himself.

"...I don't get it..." he said cocking his head to the side.

"Oh, right! Well, in my mother's culture you'd pay the groom the dowry for the bride and in the letter she's offering you money to keep and protect me...I mean I was young so I doubt that's it... not that daughters aren't given grooms at an early age and then handed over once they become women," I clarified.

"Oh... so since I accepted the promise, I guess that makes you my bride," he said simply.

"What?!" I cried out.

"You're so easily riled," Levi said with a hint of a smirk, looking closely at the letter.

"Anyways... that's the second thing I've learned. What else did you have to tell me?" I asked.

"...with all that's happened, I think some things slipped my mind," he confessed.

"Oh... well, I understand. I guess I should turn in for the night then," I yawned leaning back onto Levi's soft bed covers. He slowly blinked at me expectantly.

"You're not moving," he noted.

"I know," I said. The silence thickened and I held my position, trying to wordlessly convey to Levi my intentions with my cat yellow eyes boring into him.

"I suppose it's not an issue as long as you're comfortable with the idea," he replied after a short staring session.

"I'm fine with it. You?" I looked to the older man.

"Be my guest," he contended.

"Great!" I slipped into the bed and snuggled into to Levi's arms.

**Tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock**

"I'm not tired," I sighed

"It's early," he pointed out.

I arched my head to look at the soft grey eyes staring back at me.

"You have really small irises," I said.

"..."

"Just an observation," I smirked.

"You're not going to sit here talking about what I look like all night are you?" he asked semi-amused.

"No... Hey Levi, why don't you smile?" I questioned.

"I suppose for the same reason I don't cry," he retorted

"You have me to do it for you right?" I grinned.

"Exactly."

"I wonder what you'd look like as a Titan. You're really muscular, so you'd probably look really scary," I pondered.

"You find muscles scary?" he queried

"On a Titan, yes," I replied

"Makes sense," He said. We paused our back and forth for a moment and Levi moved closer, playing in my hair that was still semi damp. "Caria... I'll break your mothers' promise if that's what you really want. But only under the condition that you promise me something else instead."

"What it it?" I stared back at him.

"Promise me that you'll stay by my side," He proposed.

"Haven't you already asked me to do that before?" I pointed out.

"If I have then this time I want to bind you to it," he insisted.

"This sounds like I'm supposed to become your bride too," I joked. When Levi didn't say anything, I bolted upwards in the bed. "Y-you don't mean."

"Is the notion that unappealing?" He questioned with a glare telling me he was dead serious.

"N-no. I-I-It's just. No it's not unappealing," I blurted.

"You know, you've been quite the nuisance ever since you've returned. You're stubborn just as your mother said and bold too," Levi pointed out.

"Hmph," I pouted.

"But it's more exhilarating than it is aggravating. The way you spoke at the court... I probably fell for you then. You're not a bad sparring partner, and annoying you is pretty rewarding. You could benefit from being less reckless though. On top of that you don't blindly follow orders. Being that you're a soldier, that's actually a pretty shitty thing, but it's also... admirable."

"I'm not sure whether this is all a compliment or a condemnation of my character," I said with arms folded.

"It's... just an observation," he said with teasing eyes, rehashing my earlier words.

"Oh, really? Well then... _You're _insufferably emotionless yet engaging. I can't _stand_ how you order me to stay up with you and make your tea, but I guess I actually like it because... at least I get to be with you," I blushed. "I hate that stupid mantra of yours about 'I don't know which decision is the right one.' But, I also _know_ how caring you are about every single one of your comrades even if you can't save them all... You refuse to answer my questions which makes me want to pummel you, and while you're short like you're temper, I really... like that about you," I confessed with fervor to the man now watching me so intensely I felt I might shrink in size and scurry away to hide my embarrassment. "Levi... I don't want you to break my mother's promise. It was important to her and... who am I to ask you to revoke it... I'll make the promise with you and you keep the one you made with my mother... Also if I think you're wrong I'm giving you an earful," I finished.

"Because you haven't done that already," Levi sarcastically countered. I made a move to playfully swipe at him, but he caught me and reeled me forward.

"H-hey!" I yelped as I collapsed against his chest. I saw merriment in his eyes as he held me to him.

"May I kiss the bride?" He said in a low voice. I could only nod in response, too bashful to speak. Lips grasped at each other, locking in place for a time that wasn't long enough ,but just right, before I tore away from him. Without saying, he acknowledged my concern. This wasn't the time for _that_...

"Caria, I have one more question," Levi paused as I settled next to him under the sheets once more.

"How is it that you manage to be so muscular yet you're carrying all that fat around on your chest?"

I deadpanned

"Goodnight," I huffed. He made one of his rare sounds resembling laughter, wrapping his arms around me and this time, I felt sleep overcoming me. In spite of today being the worst of days; it ended better than it had begun. I doubt it would truly hit me that they were gone until I realized that we wouldn't be around the dinner table anymore, or making jibes at each other. For now, I would wake up with Levi so that he could meet my eyes in the morning and painfully remind me that they were no longer with us.

* * *

/

***end chapter***

/

***closing words from yours truly***

/

* * *

Oh ho, naming a chapter after the title. 1 point for me. Muhahaha. Just kidding. So the bath scene was difficult to write but it's there for a symbolic purpose. I'll leave it up to you all and your reader's interpretation. As you might be able to tell. Only a few chapter left before this section ends so stay tuned for the final moments. Sorry if you were expecting a yellow sour fruit to appear and walk into the story in this chapter but I'm holding off on that... we will see. Review and subscribe(oh wait wrong place). Review and favor or follow if you enjoyed or heck if you'd like to give your interpretations of the bath scene. Shutting up now. Ciao!


	29. One of Us

Well, so it's been forever. Why? Let's just say I got sucked into something half way through the year and 2015 just, wasn't good in general. Needless to say, this story was always in the back of my mind. It's good to be back to writing again. Someone sent a message asking me if I was gonna finish, and I was very grateful for that. Thank you all for your support. The story is not dead. I know it took long, but I'm back in the game so without further ado, Chapter 29!

* * *

_flashback, emphasis = italics  
_

* * *

**One of Us**

"They're late... Erwin and his men are keeping me waiting. The Military Police escorts will come here before they do. But...he's probably constipated and having a rough day..." Levi said blankly as if to break the silence. The raven-haired soldier was dressed casually in a white long sleeved shirt and plain black trousers. Erwin was supposed to arrive in the morning but it was night now, and we were still waiting. I watched Levi sipping his tea. He looked exhausted in contrast to myself. I slept like a log last night with Levi's steady heartbeat soothing my mood from the expedition. Apart of me felt a bit guilty insisting on staying with him. He might have been better off alone. It wasn't until the following day after all the chaos that I could truly see his sadness. That facade of no emotion was well played by him, but it no longer fooled me. I didn't know the extent of time that my four fallen friends had shared with Levi, but the bonds that were severed cut lines under his eyes.

"You're talking a lot today Captain," Eren noted from a few seats away.

"Don't be stupid, I always talk a lot," Levi denied.

"I concur," I said attempting to smile, but only managing a pained grimace.

Levi put his cup down and frowned, squinting in what looked like pain and glanced down at his leg. Seeing this, I moved to be next to him.

"Levi, do you want me t-"

"No...there's nothing you can do about it," he said quickly, shooing me away.

"I'm sorry. If I hadn't made the wrong decision back then... this never would of happened..." Eren apologized. The void left by Oluo, Petra, Gunter and Eld was a big one. I closed my eyes. No one blamed him of course, but it was still hard to hear the would've, should've and could've of the whole situation.

"I told you... no one ever know's how things will turn out..." Levi reiterated once more. The creaking of the door sounded, and Eren and I immediately stood at attention.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Erwin announced.

"Not at all sir," Eren responded dutifully. I was shocked to see a few of our classmates pouring into the hall behind the Commander. Why would Erwin bring them with him?

"Umm...?" Eren began in confusion.

"We've identified a person of interest who might be the Female Titan," Erwin began, confirming my suspicions. "This time, we won't let her escape."

A layout plan was put on the table. It was a map of one of the inner districts.

"The operation will begin in two days. It will take place in the Stohess District on our way to the capital. This is our first and last chance. Once we pass that point, Eren will be handed over to the capital. Our pursuit of those who seek to destroy the walls will be fraught with difficulty. Ultimately, humanity stands to go extinct. We will stake everything on this plan."

I nodded and peered around the table. So, this was it? Our paths as soldiers all knotted up on this one bet. If we failed, what would happen? No more expeditions, no counter attack on the Titans? We would sit ducks until the traitor transformed with in the walls. Kicking down the gates of Rose and then Sina. I glanced to Levi, who was staring hard at the detail of the plan.

"Not as long as I'm alive," his features shouted.

"Here it is," Erwin said pointing to the layout map. "We pass through Stohess, with Eren acting as bait, and lead the target into an underground tunnel. If we can get to the lowest level, given the tunnels size and structural integrity, even if the target transforms, we can subdue her. However... if the target transforms before then... we'll need your help Eren," Erwin explained.

"Yes sir, as for the target... are we sure she is in Stohess?" I looked to Erwin in question.

"Yes, our target is a member of the Military Police," he determined. Someone of the Military Police? Someone with power and in close range to the center of our fortress? The stakes were even higher than I thought. I shifted uncomfortably, not liking where this was going. If it was someone in my class...well then... there were eleven of us graduated at the top and were capable of joining up with the MP... and there were only two people who hadn't joined up with the Survey Corps. One of them was dead; killed at the Battle of Trost. And the other...

"Military Police?" Eren echoed with a tone of doubt.

"It was Armin who arrived at the conclusion. He believes that the target also killed the two captured Titans. She may be a former trainee of the 104th group of recruits, same as you," Erwin said leading Eren towards a finality that he wasn't so eager to realize.

"W-wait, a minute... the 104th regiment?" Eren stuttered. I watched as Eren came to the realization that the person who murdered so many of our comrades was none other than...

"That person is Annie Leonhart," Erwin finished.

And it made so much sense that it was her, of all people...

* * *

(_flashback_)

"_Finally, my first win over you! Ha!" I cheered. Mikasa looked stunned but she smiled, giving into her rival's momentary superiority. _

"_You still have to best Annie you know," Mikasa pointed out. I looked over at the blonde girl leaning against a fence. She'd been watching the whole time._

"_I'm... n-not afraid of her," I bluffed. She was on level with Mikasa in terms of hand-to-hand combat. Keith Shadis had to break the two girls up due to the intense level of fighting. They could easily kill each other with their skills. While, Mikasa was a great fighter, she had one flaw that could be exploited. I had egged her on by telling her that Eren was interested in a girl at camp. Whenever the subject of Eren was involved, Mikasa could be reckless. Upon hearing my made-up rumor, Mikasa's movements became sloppy. I told her that she had to beat me, or I wouldn't tell her. In the end, her passion for Eren screwed up her form, and she had focused too much on trying to get a quick win. It was cheap shot, but it was fun to watch her become so flustered over Eren. She was still better than me at hand to hand, but at least I came in third(or perhaps second since Mikasa and Annie were tied). Not many of my classmates took sparring seriously. Levi and I would spar when he wasn't busy. Thinking about it now, I wish I'd been more serious when he had taken the time to teach me. I needed to be as good as him... no, I needed to be better. _

"_So it's my turn is it?" Annie walked over at a slow pace, eyes hinting at boredom. She even yawned as she stopped two feet away from me. Usually Annie tried to skip out on training, but we were having a small tournament today, and she was specifically picked to participate as one of the combatants._

"_I wouldn't be yawning if I were you Annie, I'm about to knock you down from your high horse," I taunted. She smirked at this, and went into a fighting stance._

"_Is that so? Big talk for a little girl," she countered. I narrowed my eyes and took my fighting stance. A minute passed, and then Annie lurched forward. She came at me with a quick right hook._

"_Damn, she has Levi's precision," I thought inwardly. Mikasa was more the defensive fighting type. As I fought Annie, her style was more offensive, and she knew when to guard at just the right moments. I landed a kick on her left calf, causing her to stumble a bit. I followed up with a left hook and hit her square in the face, much to her surprise, and admittedly, mine. _

"_Looks like I need to be more serious," Annie said, jumping back and reforming her fighting stance. She wasn't yawning anymore._

"_Hmph, oh so you were just holding back then?" I asked mockingly. Annie smiled in response and came at me with a series of punches and kicks that I had to dodge and block for the most part. Her hits were much harder than before. I decided to duck her right hook and tackle her from below the knees. She fell back, and from there I attempted to lock her arm. Annie was smart though, she escaped my grasp and rolled away. She was on her feet before I was, and ended up delivering a hard kick to my abs so that I doubled over in pain. That wasn't all though, she finished the fight by bringing the bone of her elbow down on my back. _

"_Oy Annie, not so rough," Eren raised a voice of concern amongst the crowd of people watching us. _

"_She's fine, I just needed to make sure that she stayed down," Annie said. I was on my knees rubbing the spot where Annie had kicked me. I saw a hand in my peripheral. It was Annie, offering me a hand._

"_Wow, you're... really good. I can't believe it ended so quickly. Levi would kill me if he saw that match," I said. _

"_Levi?" Annie questioned._

"_He's a Captain in the Survey Corps now, he taught me how to fight," I boasted._

"_...I see. My father taught me..." Annie said somewhat distantly._

"_Well, you're amazing. I wonder how you'd fair against Levi. He's damn good, but so are you. If it's not too much trouble, maybe we can spar more from now on?" I offered._

"_Yea... I wouldn't mind that," Annie said with a small smile._

(_end flashback_)

* * *

"Why? Why would you say that Armin?" Eren questioned. Everything about him said that he didn't believe it, and not because it wasn't true, but simply because he didn't want it to be Annie. I doubt any of us wanted to know that someone we had spent years training with to fight titans was a traitor.

"She knew your face from the beginning, and she also reacted when I referred to you as the 'Suicidal Bastard'. No one outside of the 104th trainees would understand that," Armin explained. "On top of that, I'm pretty sure that she was the one who killed Sawney and Bean."

"But why?" Eren pressed further.

"You'd need a lot of skill to kill those two. The culprit would've used their own 3D Maneuver Gear, since they'd be accustomed to it," Armin added.

"So that's why we had a gear check? But Annie wasn't caught," Eren noted.

"Because she brought Marco's to check. That's how she passed," Armin retorted.

"What? What does Marco have to do with this?" Eren queried.

"Did...did Annie kill Marco then Armin?" I asked.

"I don't know," Armin admitted.

"Are you sure you're not mistaken?" Eren said, insisting that Armin's evidence was not enough.

"No, I'm pretty certa-"

"I got that kid. Do you have any other evidence?" Levi asked, cutting Armin off.

"No sir," he responded.

"In my opinion, the female Titan resembles Annie," Mikasa added.

"I... I think so too. The eyes, the nose. When I see that face... it's Annie," I gravely stated. The female Titan, the way she swatted at the soldiers like they were nothing, how aggressively she pursued Eren... That moment when she turned to attack Levi, and how she only focused on him, knowing that Mikasa and I were nothing to her in her Titan form. It was cold and precise. She fought just like Annie.

"What? What are you two saying?!" Eren rose from his seat. I wasn't aware of it before, but it seemed as though Annie and Eren had formed a tight bond over those years in training. She had always been more of a loner, but I saw her spar with Eren sometimes and I knew he admired her. Yet to this extent...

"Is that all you-"

"So you've got no proof, but we'll still do it," Levi said, cutting Eren off this time.

"No proof?" Eren echoed. "If what Armin said isn't proof, then why?" Eren questioned. "What if Annie isn't the Female Titan?"

"If it's not Annie, then she'll be cleared of suspicion," Mikasa responded evenly.

"True, we'll have put her through a terrible ordeal though," Armin mentioned with a tone of reluctance. "But if we do nothing, you'll be sacrificed to Central's whims, Eren."

"It's just no right to doubt Annie," Eren protested.

"Eren, after hearing that it might be Annie has anything come to mind?" Mikasa inquired. "You fought the female-form Titan in hand-to-hand combat. Did she use any of Annie's typical moves?"

Eren paused. I knew he had to see it then. I didn't even fight her, yet I could think of no one else within these walls that could accomplish such a deadly attack on the Survey Corps with the power of a Titan.

"You know that Annie _is _the female Titan," Mikasa determined. She was right next to Eren. Her eyes pierced him, telling him to put aside whatever feelings he had for our fellow trainee and see the truth.

"Hmph, it doesn't matter whether he believes now or not. Let it sink in, and when the time comes, he just needs to make sure that he does his part," Levi said.

"Levi, we have a few days before we have to hand Eren over. For now, I have preparations to take care of. I'll be back and forth, and we'll discuss the plan again later," Erwin said rising from his seat. As Erwin left out the door, I got up to follow him.

"Caria?" he turned around to face me as I closed the door to the hall behind me. I drew my breath in and gave a firm salute.

"Commander, please forgive me. I was... out of line yesterday," I apologized. Erwin looked at me for a moment and then came forward. He moved both of my arms out of their salute position much to my confusion.

"Caria, you have nothing to apologize for. As Commander of the Survey Corps, I ask parents to send their sons and daughters to their deaths. I ask the citizens for their support despite returning the favor with failure. You are not blind. You said what your heart believed to be true. I respect that, and your passion for the fallen. I suppose I understand why you're so important to _him _now..." Erwin trailed off.

"Uh... eh?" I looked at Erwin in bewilderment.

"Sometimes opposition isn't always a bad thing. Criticism, while sometimes destructive, can help people make better decisions. I seek to lead an army of fighters, not a flock of sheep, so if you meant what you said, stand by it." Without another word, Erwin waved me off and mounted his horse. I stood in the same spot until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Hey," a familiar voice came from behind me.

"Oh hi Jean. I feel like we haven't spoken in a long time," I smiled.

"Yea, your connections with the top brass make you hard to reach," he joked. "Hey... the female Titan, do you really think it's Annie?"

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Just like that, huh?" he asked, although he didn't seem surprised.

"I wasn't there when Armin confronted Annie in Titan-form and I don't know about the stuff with Marco's gear, but I do know that if it's someone from our class, I believe they'd have to have graduated in the top ten. The only people with blonde hair and blue eyes are Armin, Krista and Annie. I heard Krista ended up meeting you guys, and you were with Armin so that only leaves Annie," I concluded. "I suppose it's hard to believe since she's our comrade, but Eren turned out to be a Titan-shifter so anythings possible now right?"

"Yeah... what the hell have I gotten myself into?" Jean looked down in despair.

"Hey cheer up. You're not dead yet!" I exclaimed.

"Caria," a voice came from behind me. It was Levi. He looked between me and Jean. Jean waved to the Captain nervously, and Levi just blinked in response.

"Caria, I need your help, let's go," Levi ordered.

"Okay. Nice talking with you Jean, I really want to know what convinced you to come into the Recon Unit, but some other time I guess," I waved to him. He nodded and continued to stand outside looking up at the sky.

"...Was I interrupting something?" Levi asked as I helped him walk down the castle halls to the bathroom.

"No," I giggled.

"Hmm, you're giggling, I didn't know it was like that..." he commented.

"No... what...No!" I stopped turning to look at Levi. "Jeans too young for me and, and we're just friends."

"I see, so I guess me being-**********-isn't a problem?"

"Wow! I can't believe you finally confessed. I was told you might be around that age so I'm not all that surprised," I shrugged.

"Hmm, and here I thought it would catch you off guard. Who said something?" Levi asked suspiciously.

"Hmph, I'll never tell. Now let me start a bath for you, and this time, I'm not coming in just so ya know," I said winking at Levi.

"But you are stealing my bed space tonight aren't you?" he predicted.

"You betcha!"

* * *

/

/

/

/

/

end chapter

/

/

/

/

/

* * *

**author notes:**

I hope this chapter was sufficient. I only have 1 1/2 of an episode from the 1st season of SNK to cover left so the end is nigh.

Watching the 24th episode and just looking back at the time when Eren was training with Annie, he seems to care for her more that anyone. Armin was reluctant about the plan against Annie, but he was like "sorry the evidence doesn't lie" and I'm pretty Mikasa doesn't give a shit because anyone who hurts Eren is as good as dead anyways. I know Bertolt apparently has a thing for Annie, but I think Eren and Annie might make a good couple if he doesn't want to give into Mikasa's love(which is probably too intense). Anyways Ciao Ciao.


	30. Vogel Im Kafig

Well, here it is comrades, the final chapter. I had a big dilemma writing this because the anime includes some extra stuff that doesn't really make sense, but i sorta understand why they did it. Yes there are **spoilers** in this chapter since it leads into the manga(which i am now following). I'm interested in how the second season of SNK will go since they cut it off at such a weird part. Of course since there is no guarantee that the anime will finish with the manga(I'm sure anyone whose watches anime may notice that some end up discontinued). So I went with the manga for this chapter even though i started and finished writing it with the intention of following the anime until realizing that they changed so much. Thank you, all readers, for supporting the story. I apologize again for going on the crazy long hiatus.

*this chapter contains a yellow sour fruit near the end*

Without further ado, welcome to the final chapter of No More Tears!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Vogel Im Kafig**

The plan was being carried out as Erwin, Levi, and I sat in a carriage on the way to the capital. This was the day in which everything would be decided. The future of the the Survey Corps, Eren's fate, and quite possibly humanity's fate as well. We needed Mikasa, Armin and Eren to get Annie into that tunnel. If Armin had been able to convince her, they should be on their way to the underground right about now.

**Boooooooooommmmm**

"That was..." I gasped hearing the sounds of an explosion in the distance.

"Looks like we were right on the money about your friend being the Titan, but it sounds like things got messy after all," Levi commented.

"... If that's the case, then more lives have been sacrificed," Erwin stated gravely. The carriages stopped. We opened the doors to get out, and continue on with the next stage of the operation: Plan B, the scenario where Annie transformed before we could get her into the tunnels.

"Convoy Squad! Leave this to us! Go see what's going on over there!" shouted my least favorite military personnel, Nile Dok. I had to admit, it was fun watching him get flustered. I watched as several members of the Military police headed off in the direction of the explosion. The soldiers of the MP division were notorious for their lack of combat experience. I doubted any of them could hold their own against Annie in her human form, much less her Titan state.

"Nile, dispatch all your available troops immediately. And act under the assumption that Titans have made their appearance from within Sina," Erwin said.

"W-what are you saying? This is wall Sina! There can't possibly be Titan's here!" He denied. I rolled my eyes at his naivety. Sina was in for a rude awakening. Here in their mock sanctuary, they thought that they were untouchable. That's why when wall Maria fell, most of them just went about their daily lives. Why many of them just wanted Eren to seal up Wall Rose, and give up of the land we'd lost from the Titans. No, let them see what a Titan looks like. Let them understand why we can't turn a blind eye to the very enemy that had brought about the near extinction of humanity.

Nile searched Erwin's grave expression until he finally realized that the commander wasn't kidding. "Erwin what... are you trying to do?"

"Levi, can I go see what's going on, Hanji might need back up," I pleaded. Levi glanced over at me and said nothing. I looked down at his leg. He still wasn't fit to go into combat, but that shouldn't keep me from going.

"...let that Yeager kid handle it. Consider this punishment for... insubordination," he replied.

"What! Oh come on, of all the times!" I whined.

"I'll let you go a bit later. It's too dangerous now..." he said. I was about to protest, but it hit me that he was simply looking out for me.

**Boooooooooommmmm**

"What is it this time?!" Niles gasped as a bolt of bright light appeared from the sky.

"Hmm, so this one must be Eren," I guessed, though I was unsure as to why he would've transformed right away.

"That brat took his sweet time. Caria... you can head over there now," Levi said, turning to me with his usual blank expression.

"Right, thanks, and don't worry. I'll tell you everything when I get back," I promised. Not wasting anymore time, I flew off in the direction of the fighting.

* * *

"She's climbing up the wall!" people shouted, as I arrived on the scene. I looked at the wall where Annie was attempting to make her escape. I closed my eyes, seeing Gunther, Eld, Petra and Oluo. They needed justice. They needed to be avenged. I propelled myself forward at top speed, using as much gas as I could to make it to the top of the wall before Annie. I saw Mikasa in my peripheral, and stared in amazement as the raven haired soldier cut across all ten of Annie fingers with absolute dexterity. She then proceeded to land on Annie's forehead, mouthing something before the blonde Titan fell to the ground below. Eren's Titan form went to straddle her immediately and lock her in place while Survey corps soldiers flooded in around her with pitchforks. Eren gruesomely tore her head of above the nape of the neck, and worked with the soldiers to pull Annie out.

"Hey, Mikasa nice job, looks like I have to work harder since you went, and stole the show," I joked.

"You've been slacking off with...Huh?" the dark haired girl made a sound of confusion, and I followed her line of sight to see a bright light emanating from the nape of Annie's Titan form.

"What on earth's going on down there? Did we get her?" I questioned, too far away to see what was happening.

"Caria look, pieces of the wall are falling off!" Mikasa exclaimed. Sure enough, a chunk of the wall crumbled away toward the ground below. I looked back at the wall, only to have the living shit scared out of me.

"Mikasa... are we seeing what I think we're seeing?" I gulped.

"This i-is..." the younger woman stuttered in alarm. I felt a chill run through my body, and I began panting as my heart raced.

"Mikasa. What does this mean?" I asked the younger woman knowing that she couldn't possibly answer my question. I looked over at her. She was sweating as if she was gonna be sick. If there was a Titan here, then...

I looked along the spans of the wall. We were surrounded by them.

Mikasa readied her sword and peered closely at the Titan in the wall.

"Holy shit! Its eyes just moved," I flinched.

"Caria, you should probably tell the others about this," Mikasa suggested, her eyes wide with fear, an emotion that I rarely saw in Mikasa's face when it came to facing the Titans.

"Right." Although as I looked down, I saw people pointing at the wall, so clearly they already knew. Still, this had to be reported to Erwin and Levi immediately.

As I made my way down, I spotted a giant crystal with soldiers surrounding it. Inside... was... Annie? I stopped for a moment. She'd won... but... that meant that we had nothing to show for all the sacrifices made today... damn. I continued towards Hanji, who, like many of the surrounding soldiers, had her eyes glue to the hole in the wall.

"Caria, is that...?" Hanji paused, squinting to see the hidden Titan.

"Yes, a... Titan is in the wall," I replied, though I didn't even believe what I was saying.

"Things just got a lot more complicated..." a soldier to Hanji's right commented.

"I-is it moving," one soldier asked, petrified by the giant within the walls.

"Squad Leader, your orders?!" another cried.

"Caria, go tell Levi and Erwin about this, but don't holler it at them. We have to keep this information contained," Hanji warned.

Suddenly, a man I recognized as the crazy wall priest from Eren's trial showed up panting. He put a hand on Hanji's shoulder while he attempted to catch his breath.

"Pastor Nick?" Hanji gasped.

"Do not... **pant... **Do not let daylight shine on that Titan," the pastor cautioned

"Eh?" Hanji and I responded in unison.

"You must block light with something, keep anything...from shining light on that Titan... you've got to hurry!" he pleaded.

"Go Caria, I'll take care of this," Hanji ordered. I hesitated. They knew. The wall worshipers. All this time...

I wanted to stick around to hear what the holy asshole had to say, but I gave into the call of duty and headed off to the Captain and Commander to relay the news.

* * *

"Just our luck. Any ideas on how to get this bitch out of her crystal?" Levi cursed. After I'd told him and Erwin about the Titan in the wall, and about pastor Nick's involvement, Levi has been more pissed than ever. I kept my usual side comments to myself in fear of upsetting him even further. I sighed staring at the crystal. Damn you, Annie. Hiding from justice like this. After all the deaths you caused, in the end, you could only think of yourself.

I thought back to our sparring sessions. Near the end of our graduation, I had matched her in hand to hand combat...

"_I told you I'd improve. That's three times now that I've beaten you!" I cheered._

"_Yea, you really have gotten better. But I'm gonna be first in the top ten," Annie bet._

"_No way, your test scores are only average. You don't care enough to make first," I pointed out._

"_You're right, I don't," We looked at each other for a moment before breaking out into laughter._

I gritted my teeth at the memory, and felt a stray tear slide down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" Levi asked as I turned to leave.

"I need... air," I replied. I left the underground chamber of the Survey Corps Sina headquarters. Only soldiers could be seen walking down the street, or rather, sprinting, due to all the commotion. I let more tears fall, knowing that no one was watching this time. Between the death of my mother and father years ago, and the deaths of friends not even a week ago, the future ahead seemed to appear darker and darker with each passing day. Once we discovered that Eren was a Titan, we thought we'd finally gained ground on the monsters that had brought about our genocide, but now? ...Now what had looked like a blessing had become a curse. The enemy clearly had more than one Titan-shifters planted inside the walls working against us. Were there other Titans like Eren, eager to join our cause? Probably not. I closed my eyes. Maybe if I tried hard enough, I could imagine it all away.

"We can't get her out," Levi's voice drawled.

"Yep, just like we couldn't cut her out of the neck because she kept using that damned hardening ability," I added. "Annie always was a tricky one," I smiled bitterly.

"You liked her, didn't you," he stated more as a fact rather than as a question.

"I did... she wasn't the talkative type, but I really thought that she was... a good person..." I admitted.

"Attention everyone! Titans have breached Wall Rose!" a messenger came galloping through the street.

...

"Well, this is the end isn't it?" I turned to Levi, who, for a rare moment, was in complete shock.

* * *

"Erwin told me that we'll be leaving in about ten hours to head out to the wherever that breach is supposed to be. Your classmates have to rest up first though, I suggest you do the same," Levi relayed.

We had taken up temporary residence in one of the many houses used by the Survey Corps. Mikasa, Eren and the others were in the main headquarters where Annie was being kept. I opted to be alone though I was grateful that Levi had come to keep me company. He would be staying in a different room though.

For the first hour, My paranoia would not let me rest. It felt as though a Titan would come crashing down on me at any moment. I slid out of my bed, and tiptoed across the wood flooring over to Levi's room. Perhaps talking with him would ease my mind.

**knock knock**

"Enter,"his voice responded. Levi was lying across his bed wearing only blacks pants. He stared blankly at the ceiling as I came over to sit on his bed. My own attire consisted of my underclothes: a white blouse and white trousers. My hair was out from the ponytail it had sported all day, hanging a few inches down my back in the form of wavy black tresses. We were both silent. My golden eyes watched the steady inhale and exhale of Levi's chest. His heavy lidded eyes seemed to beg for sleep, yet the days events prompted him to meditate. He'd wanted to get at Annie himself, yet admittedly, a part of me felt it was better this way. Not because I didn't want Annie to face the consequences of her actions, but because simply killing her would have accomplished nothing. There were others like her out there. If the enemy cared for it's own, they would come crawling out of the shadows to reach Annie, and we had to be ready when they did. Still, the fall of wall Rose meant that they were closing in on us and soon, it would all be over.

"You're crying Caria," Levi noticed, sitting up.

"Am I?" I had been crying a lot lately, so I suppose I paid as much attention to it as the leaves do to a light breeze. "We... don't have much time left do we," I stated wiping the tears away.

"We still have about nine ho-"

"No... not that," I replied shaking my head.

"Oh... then no. We might not," he said distantly. I met his gaze. This could be the last moment we shared with just the two of us...

(_*Bauklotze plays*_)

"If that's how it is then..." I stood up and stepped forward, turning my back to Levi. My arms moved up to pull the white blouse over my head. It dropped, pooling around my feet. My trousers followed suit, falling carelessly to the dark wooden floor below. The room was flooded with moonlight, so I was able to see yet another one of those rare moments where Levi wore an expression of utter shock for the second time today. His eyes went from my glowing irises, to my parted lips, down to my protruding bust, to the the curve of my hips, and finally to my womanhood, sheltered in a dark garden of soft curls. I shifted under his stare, and gasped as a sizable lump had quickly formed in the crotch of Levi's pants. The area between my legs began to moisten. The older man rose from the bed after a few moments, and made his way over to my naked form. He wordlessly took my hand, and lead me to the bed. Palm on my stomach, he pushed me down. My dark tresses spread out around me, and I became self-conscious, shyly covering the hardened tips of my breast.

The bed shifted with Levi's weight. He removed my hands from my breast, and laid them on either side of my hips. His hand went to grasp my face, his grey eyes softly connecting with my own.

"Thank you, Caria." With those three words, Levi immediately went to work on messaging my breast. He clenched both hands around either mound, and descended upon a nipple with his mouth. I watched through half-lidded eyes as his mouth enveloped the brown peak.

My mouth parted, and string of eager moans erupted from within me.

"mmn...mmn... hah... ahh!" I could smell my sexual scent wafting through the air. My loins were begging for Levi's attention, yet he arrested my bosom instead, licking and sucking at skin. When his eyes flicked up at me to take in my reaction, I felt another spark of desire ignite in my lower abdomen. I needed more.

"P-please, move down," I whimpered.

"Patience," Levi murmured. His tongue continued to trace circles around the tip of breasts. I frowned and decided to alleviate some of the aching myself. My index finger found my entrance, and pushed past the wet folds. Levi ceased his actions, and watched my hips arch as my finger began pumping into me. He got up from the bed, and rid himself of the black trousers so that I had a clear view of his toned behind. Before he spun around, I closed my eyes, still too nervous to see what the front end looked like. My skin grew hot under the burning stare of the Captain. Even with my eyes shut, I could feel him watching me.

"Caria, remove your finger," Levi's husked. I peeked one eye open and saw his hand circled around a stiff limb that was protruding from in between his legs. I sighed as I unplugged my finger, and stared at the residue coating it before Levi took it, and sucked my juices clean off. Our eyes met for a split second before we jumped each other. Levi came crashing down on me, his tongue invading my mouth. I tasted the tangy flavor of my arousal. My legs curled around his waist as his hands found my butt cheeks and cupped them. I felt something hard poking my stomach, but didn't dare look down, at least not yet. I parted from the savage kiss, and turned my focus towards leaving love bites all along Levi's collar bone. The older man let loose a curse intermixed with an erotic moan. Knowing that I was the cause of such a sound motivated me into repeating the motion that prompted it. I wanted, no, _needed _to hear him again. He squeezed my ass harder, and began rubbing his member against my stomach. My hands surfed the undercut of his hair as I sucked on his collar bone. I took note of how wet I had become, the nectar from my sex now seeping onto Levi's thighs.

"Caria, pull back from a moment," Levi rasped. My lips retreated from his skin, and I found myself back to the sheets again. The Captain lowered himself to my nether region. My breath hitched in my throat as I waited to see what might come next.

"Hmm, it's a mess down here," Levi commented.

"Hey!" I pouted.

"Relax, I'm just going to... clean up a little," he breathed unevenly.

"Huh—ah! Leviii!" I howled. The sneaky man had gone and buried his face in between my legs. I held onto the bed, unprepared for the unfamiliar sensation that rippled through my body. Levi's tongue played violently with my nub. The stimulation overwhelmed my senses, causing my body to jolt involuntarily into the air. He weaved a pattern in which his tongue would delve past my folds for a bit before returning to assault the sensitive bud. It didn't take long for the strategy to win over my body. My eyes danced to the back of my head as my insides coiled tightly, and then unwound again. After a pause, I was able to steady my breathing, but Levi was quick to remind me that he had yet to reach his high. I saw it in his eyes. He couldn't hold back anymore. My line of sight lowered to the limb protruding from his pelvis. The head of his member looked swollen, stopping right at his belly button. The shaft was thick, and below was a pouch of skin surrounded my short tufts of hair. Levi instructed me to open my legs as he took his penis in hand, guiding it to my entrance.

"Levi, I've never..." I trailed off, too nervous to finish speaking.

"I thought as much. Just hold onto me and relax," he advised. I nodded. The tip of his member pushed forward. I gritted my teeth and wrapped my arms around Levi's neck. It took a bit, but he eventually found himself sheathed fully inside. I smiled up at him happily with tears in the corner of my eyes. He responded with a small smile of his own, and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I'm going to start moving alright?" I hummed and Levi carefully started to push his hips forward before rolling back and then repeating the same motion. I cooed at the peculiar feel of his member pulsing inside me, stroking my wet mouth as it sucked him in. One of Levi's eyes was shut as if he was winking, and his forehead glistened slightly with sweat.

"What's wrong?" I wondered.

"Wrong? ...No...for once... everything's perfect. Inside you... it's warm and tight," he sighed in content.

"How about you?" he queried.

"The discomfort is starting to go away-Oh!" I squeaked. He lifted my butt up so that he was diving into me.

The discomfort had most _definitely _gone away. My hands had broken apart from Levi after the change in the position, and they took to knotting in the sheets, curling as my core curled with each push of Levi's cock. It slid out and slammed back in harder with each successive dip. I mewled and groaned, my body twisting and suffocating as the room grew hotter and hotter. The provocative beating of flesh against flesh mixed with moans and expletives(mostly from Levi) resounded throughout the room. A familiar pressure began to build up in my abdomen as Levi's member drove into me at a steady rhythm.

"More!" I pleaded.

Levi gasped and drove in harder, his eyes brightening as if something was coming at him. His hands were on either side of my head, deforming the bedding. His muscular arms flexed along with his abs as he used all of his strength to push into me, up to the point where my body shattered against the bed, reaching its second climax.

Levi continued pounding into my core until finally, a hot liquid burst inside me. "Nggnnnahh!" he groaned. I exhaled in awe as the powerful man collapsed over me, though he was careful not to put all his weight on top of me. I felt some of what was released, drivel down out past my folds, soiling the bedding. Neither of us moved for while. I could still feel Levi's warm member lodged inside me...

"Levi..." I breathed, simply wanting to say his name. He didn't answer right away, but eventually, he pulled his member out, and turned to lay on his back, head falling to the side. My irises settled on his clouded gray ones. I drew my hand up to his face.

"You're so... handsome," I decided with a soft smile. He took the hand caressing his cheek and kissed it. I felt like I was staring at a completely different man. The darkness under his eyes had lightened and the furrow of his brow had become far less prominent.

"Caria, stay with me?" Levi whispered.

"Yes Levi, always," I promised.

* * *

**/  
**

**The End...For Now **

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

**/**

*****author commentary*****

**/**

**/**

**/**

* * *

Thank you everyone! I know it wasn't as glamorous as the anime version, but I hope you still enjoyed it.

So the story is done. I did some serious house cleaning to the entire story. Hopefully there are far less typos than when I began. I suggest rereading it sometime if you're in the mood.

I will begin writing the second part of No More Tears(though it won't be called that), but in the mean time, I have a new story called Back to Back. It's a zombie apocalypse story, so if you're a fan of Caria and Levi and zombies,please support this new story. XOXO ^_^ Ciao beautiful readers.


End file.
